Roar
by HJ Russo
Summary: This is a story of a group of friends who have all had a rough start in life. They come together as strangers but end up becoming more like family. They face struggles along the way but they also end up finding love. They prove that sometimes being family doesn't always have to be blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Roar**

**By: HJ Russo**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything would I be here writing fanfic? I would totally have Riker in my…oh wait my bad.**

**Summary: This is a story of a group of friends who have all had a rough start in life. They come together as strangers but end up becoming more like family. They face struggles along the way but they also end up finding love.**

It was just another Saturday morning in the life of Laura Marano. She had just walked out on the latest foster family that she had. It was the same old bullshit that she has been putting up for years, being placed with a family that didn't even bother hiding their disappointment in the fact that they didn't receive a baby, but a teenage girl. At this point in the game Laura couldn't even bother caring. Ever since her family was killed when she was 12, Laura had been bounced around in the system that she just was the latest statistic of being someone no one wanted. But it wasn't like that she cared, she had a family and despite them being gone no one could replace them for her. Maybe that was part of the problem too. Laura didn't really bother getting close to anyone to care. And to be honest it wasn't like all of the family's that she was placed with were horrible, she had a few nice ones like The McKennons. They were your average Brady bunch type of family. They were good for her, but their sweetness made her get a tooth ache. They were the family that she was with the longest. She was in their care for about over a year. But like everything else in her life that didn't last long. had gotten pregnant with their latest baby and what was the old saying? The last one to come was the first one to go? They had already had six children. Maya, Tasha, Mark, Lennon, Casey and Devon. They didn't have to say it but in the end the bond of blood proved to be too much and she was placed with another family.

The latest family, the one that she actually walked out on was the worst. The Morgan's were nothing but glorified trash that was made into human flesh. The Husband Jason was just a worthless drunk who would sit on his fat ass all day drinking beer and making passes on her. The wife Samantha or Sam as she liked to be called was such a skank you could actually smell the damn STD's coming off her, was just as bad. The two of them would fight and yell all the time and just plain awful. Sam would give her attitude every time that Jason would hit on her. Like it was her fault that Sam's husband was such a fucking pig. Laura just rolled her eyes she shouldn't have been a surprise, Sam really didn't have a brain. She could tell that all she was capable of being was a piece of morning was the last straw that broke the camel's back. Jason had grabbed her ass and Sam saw and slapped her across the face. Being called a whore by the town whore herself was a joke but it was the thing that she needed to wake up and get the hell out of there. She told the two of them to go fuck themselves and that she was out of there. So she grabbed what few processions that she had and left. They of course threw a fit when they realized that as soon as Laura left, they would stop getting a check from the state. They had begged and pleaded for her to stay; all Laura did was smirked and flipped them off.

And that is how she ended up here.

And to be honest she really didn't know where here was because she really wasn't familiar with the town of Chicago yet. All she knew was that it was getting cold and windy as all fuck and she needs to find some kind of shelter and fast. Night time was fast approaching and the wind was picking up. What the hell was she thinking? The Morgan's May have been trash but at least they were rich trash as they lived in a penthouse. She left a comfy room for the cold streets of Chicago? But just the thought of going back made her feel even colder.

Laura shuddered at the thought of going back. She would rather face life on the streets then go back there she decided. Plus it wasn't like she wasn't capable of taking care of herself. It wasn't like that she needed anyone to take care of her. She was plenty capable of taking care of herself. And she would be fine. All she would have to do was find a place to crash for the night.

And she wasn't above using what god gave her to help her.

Man if only her parents see her now. They would be so fucking proud. Notice the sarcasm? Laura was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the group that was coming her way. Laura was trying to keep her head down from getting frost bite when she accidently bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch were the fuck you're going!" The lovely person she bumped into said. Laura looked up and just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't realize where I was going. Sorry again." Laura said even though she really didn't feel like meaning it. If the person was more understanding and not such a rude pig then maybe. As Laura was about to walk away he grabbed her and turned her to face him.

"You know you are a little bitch. You are the idiot that bumped into me and you have the audacity to give me attitude. Guys can you believe this little skank thinks she can talk to me like that?"

The group of guys that were with this jackass just laughed. Laura just rolled her eyes. Was she supposed to be afraid of them? Because really she wasn't. They all reminded her like a group of popular kids in high school that didn't have an opinion of their own and just went along with what the head of the group wanted.

A punch of worthless pussies they were.

"Was that supposed to be some kind of threat? Because if it was then sweet cakes I am sorry but I am not afraid. I already apologized for bumping into you. I didn't do it on purpose but if you're going to be a jackass about it then I take back my apology. Now if you ladies excuse me I am going to leave. Now maybe you can go clean your vagina and these lackeys can help you. Now good day ass." Laura sneered. As she was about to leave the guy just grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back, Laura cried out in pain as she was thrown back against him.

Shit.

She knew that she should have kept her mouth shut. Sometimes her mouth could get her into trouble.

" Watch your fucking mouth you bitch!" They guy said pissed. There was no way he was going to let some skank talk to him like that as he was about to smack the shit out of her, someone stopped him.

" You better fucking drop the hand Johnny. Or I am going to be pretty pissed."

Johnny dropped his hand and turned and faced the voice that was calling him.

" What the fuck are you doing here Ellington?" Johnny sneered.

Ellington Ratliff just rolled his eyes. Johnny DeLuca was such a fucking pussy that it was ridiculous. He shouldn't really be surprised that Johnny would be willing to hurt a girl; he was that type of guy. But the poor girl just looked scared and Ratliff believed in that girls should never be hit, so he stepped in.

" What does it look like Johnny? Are you that much of a fucking retard to notice someone stepping up to you? Johnny how long have you known me? And how often do I take your shit? None so why don't you fucking apologize to the girl and go. I hear it is time for the free clinic to get your shots so you better get going. And please take your dildos with you as they are so far up your ass it isn't funny."

Johnny was pissed. He really was tired of getting disrespected.

" Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it huh Ellington? Spread your legs for me? I will admit that will fucking hilarious but I don't swing that way. So why don't you go fucking find another corner to work as this one is busy."

Ellington just snickered. It was always so hilarious how Johnny threw his sexuality in his face. People have been doing that ever since he came out, it didn't hurt him in fact it only made him stronger. So what kind of idiot was Johnny to think that would get him?

" So is that why you were begging me for a blowjob last week? You weren't complaining when I was inside you last week as well? So what is it going to be? Now Johnny if you don't want anyone else finding about what we did I suggest you fucking leave and leave the girl alone you got me?"

Johnny was pissed. His face felt like he was on fire. How dare Ellington expose him like that in front of people? It may not be today but Ellington Ratliff was fucking going to pay. Johnny took one last look at Laura and then Ratliff before he called his boys and told them they were going to leave. As the other guys didn't know what to say after Ratliff's little surprise bombshell, Johnny just glared at them and they took off. Johnny stepped closer to Ellington.

" This is not over Ellington. I am going to make you fucking pay." Johnny said glaring one more time. Ellington just rolled his eyes.

" Yeah my balls are shaking I am real fucking scared not leave."

Johnny just glared and then he took off. Laura just was looking astounded about what happened. Did all that really just happen?

" Thank you for helping me. I know my mouth didn't help things but that guy is such an ass that I couldn't help myself. But thank you again for helping me. The Names Laura."

"Ellington Ratliff, but please call me Ratliff. The only person that calls me Ellington is that pussy and my mother of course." Ratliff just smiled. Laura couldn't help but chuckle at that. There was just something about this boy that made her feel comfortable.

" Okay Ratliff nice to meet you. So I take it that you and this Johnny dude know each other?"

" Wow you really are a smart one aren't you? Just kidding yeah we do. He has always been a self-entitled little prick. We always hated one another."

" Really? I heard what you said to him. So do you fuck all your enemies?"

Ratliff just chuckled. " Only if they have a Great Ass, and let's face it Johnny has one. Plus you know how hot it is to have hate sex?"

Laura laughed. In already a short amount of time she knew that Ratliff would be someone that would be awesome friends with.

" No that is the first time I have heard that."

Ratliff just smiled. " So are you from around here? I don't believe I have seen you around here. Chicago is a pretty big town but I know almost everyone. And with a face like yours I definitely would have remembered."

" I have only been here a few months. Moved here for a foster family and the whole thing didn't work out so now I am just trying to find a place to crash."

" Well then it is a good thing that we bumped into each other. Come with me Laura I have the perfect place for you."

It was funny that the two of them didn't even know of each other's existence even an hour ago, but here they were laughing like crazy telling each other their life stories. There was just something that the other knew they were safe to tell. Laura had always wanted a big brother and Ratliff so far was someone that could be it. Ratliff and Laura walked a few more blocks until they arrived at what looked like an abandoned building. Or more accurately it looked like a closed down shack.

" What the hell is this place?" Laura asked.

Ratliff just chuckled.

" It is my home and yours too if you want. Don't let the outside fool you. Come on and let me show you." Ratliff grabbed Laura's hand and the two of them walked inside. To Laura's surprise it was huge and a whole lot better looking than the outside. It looked like to be an old abandoned hotel.

" Wow."

" I told you it was amazing! Now come on we all stay upstairs and I will take you there."

" Upstairs?"

" Yeah."

" And we? Do you live with roommates?"

" Yep. And don't worry they will like you just as much as I do. They are a friendly cool bunch. Now come on."

Ratliff and Laura continued to walk down the hall way when Laura noticed the large doors on her right and the sign above the doors.

Shady's.

" Shady's? What is that?" Laura asked.

" That is just the club that is connected through the building. It is amazing and you can have a tour of that later when I go into work."

" You work there?"

" Yep." He said popping the p.

" So is it a night club of sorts?"

" You can say that."

" What do you do there? Bar tend? Waiter?"

" Nope I just strip." Ratliff said as it was the most natural thing to say. Laura's eyes bulged out.

" You're a stripper?"

Ratliff nodded. " You have a problem with that?"

Laura rolled her eyes. " No it's just a surprise that's all, even though I shouldn't be as I can tell you are a very sexual person."

" Thanks babe." Ratliff threw his arm around her. The two of them managed to get in the elevator and Ratliff pushed the button for the penthouse.

" Penthouse?"

"Penthouse." Ratliff smirked.

Laura couldn't help the feeling that maybe this was the place that she was meant to be at. But she was hella nervous as she didn't know what it would be like living with people she didn't know. And what's to say that they would want her to move in.

" Quit being nervous! They well love you and if anyone says anything then I will have to kick some ass."

" You just met me though." Laura replied.

" True, but Laur, is it okay if I call you that? Okay Laur I can't explain it but I can feel that you are an amazing person and I already have this weird thought of you as a little sister. Is that strange?"

"No not really because frankly I feel the same way."

" You think of me as a sister?"

Laura laughed. " No I think of you as a big brother of sorts but I can always think of you as a sister, and then we can share makeup and everything how awesome would that be?"

" I may be gay Laura but I only wear makeup on Saturdays during Drag Nights."

Ratliff and Laura just looked at one another and just busted out laughing. The elevator stopped and the door opened.

" Well here we are. Are you ready?" Ratliff asked.

Laura nodded. She didn't know what she was about to walk into. But she was interested in finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story is going to deal with subject matters that are very sexual and very dark at times. But it is to show that no matter what if life is hard and cold, if you have people in your life that love and support you and accept you for who you are. Then it will be okay.**

**2.**

Laura was scared shitless. That was the only thought that was running through her mind as Ratliff opened the door for the penthouse and they walked in. What the hell was she thinking about moving in with someone she just met? This was beyond crazy; as much as she liked Ratliff how much did she really know about him? For all she knew he was a serial killer and he was bringing her here to be his latest prey.

Way to go Laura Marie Marano. You really are a fucking idiot.

As Laura was giving herself heart palpitations, Ratliff couldn't help but laugh.

" Hey Laur? Can you do me a favor please?"

" What is it?"

" Can you please calm your tits?"

Laura rolled her eyes. What was she thinking? Yes she just met Ratliff but she really couldn't help but feel that she was making the right decision.

" You are right, I am just being silly. It's just being a fish out of water you know? I know no one here besides you and I just met you."

Ratliff rolled his eyes.

" Yes but everyone is going to love you. Come on and let me show you your bed." Ratliff continued to pull her to the rest of the place. Laura had to admit it was amazing. The living room was huge with a wide screen TV on the wall above the amazing fireplace. Leather couches were lined cross from it then to the right there was a wall that was a huge music station, no shit it was like a huge version of an iPod. And then right across from it in a different part was a pool table. And Laura noticed there were about five bedrooms in this place.

"Wow."

"I told you it was amazing right?" Ratliff said. He couldn't help but laugh at the look on Laura's face. He loved it that she was speechless.

"Yeah but honestly? I really didn't believe you."

Ratliff pouted. " You doubted me? I am hurt."

Laura rolled her eyes. " But I was wrong and you were right. Does that make you feel better?"

"Much."

Laura couldn't help but look around this place. How could something so ugly outside be so beautiful in the inside, she still couldn't believe that it is the same place. Ratliff finally opened a door and both of them walked through the door.

" Well this is your room. I hope you like it."

" This is amazing. Ratliff are you sure it is okay that I live here?"

" Yes it is, please please don't ask again. Everything is going to be fine."

" So who all lives here?"

" Well I live here of course, but Riker who owns this building also lives here with Ross and Rocky."

" So I am going to live with four guys? Wow just awesome."

Ratliff rolled his eyes. " Well did you want to go back on the streets?"

" Nope."

"That is what I thought."

Laura just sighed. She really was thankful to running into Ratliff as this was a really great place. Already she could tell that she was going to like living here. She was a little nervous to meet the rest of the group, but if they were anything like Ratliff then she would love living here.

" Well it is almost dinner time, I wonder where everyone is at? Can you cook Laura? Because we can't cook shit, and it would be nice to have someone that can."

" Sorry Ratliff I can't cook, just because I have a vagina doesn't make me a personal cook."

Ratliff snickered. " You said vagina."

Laura laughed. " How old are you?"

"Fawr" Ratliff said in a baby voice. Laura pushed in the shoulder.

" Ouch already abusing me? Well I do like kinky too bad you don't have a penis otherwise I would show you my room." Ratliff wiggled his eyebrows.

" Shut the fuck up Ratliff."

' Aww someone who puts Ratliff in his place? I am going to like you already." Both Ratliff and Laura were caught off guard by a third voice. They turned and Laura saw a blonde god, his body was in amazing shape. He was taller than her by miles but his smile was gorgeous."

" Hey Riker, This is Laura. Laura this is Riker. He is the awesome person that owns this building and everything in it."

" Hey Laura." Riker said lifting his hand out to shake hers. Laura shook back and she swore that sparks were lighting her arm on fire.

" Hey Riker, Thanks for letting me stay here."

" You living here? Cool it will be nice to have a beautiful face amongst the ugly mugs I have to see each morning. And it's cool. Anyone that is a friend of Ratliff is a friend of mine and is welcome to stay here."

Laura blushed and Ratliff just rolled his eyes.

" So where were you Riker?" Ratliff asked.

" I was down at Shady's getting everything ready for tonight. It should be a pretty packed crowd."

' You run Shady's?" Laura asked.

" Yeah I do, you should totally come tonight and check it out. You do know that it is a strip club? Do you have any moral judgment on that do you? I hope not because I think you are pretty cool and I would hate to have to kick you out." Riker said.

Laura rolled her eyes. " No I don't and I would love to come down. Are you hiring for waitress or hostess? I really should get a job so I can help out around here."

" You don't have to do that, but if you're interested I can hook up something for you." Riker replied.

" That would be great. So are the other two Rocky and Ross are they strippers too?"

" Yeah they are, they are a trip and Ross has a fucking amazing body. I would do anything to tap that." Ratliff replied. Riker and Laura just rolled their eyes.

" Ratliff you can put away the boner now I see it a mile away. Man this ross must be a body if it makes you act that way." Laura chuckled.

"He does, he really fucking does. But Ross is straight and I am gay so I see no future for us." Ratliff pouted.

' Aw poor Ratty, you still have masturbation now." Riker smiled. Laura just blushed and started to laugh. Ratliff just glared.

" You guys can kiss my ass."

" No thanks, I don't do anal. Well not on guys anyway." Riker replied looking at Laura. She just blushed again.

" Do you guys want to be alone and fuck? Just tell me so I can leave. The only moans I like hearing are mine."

" You are a fucking asshole Ratliff. I don't want to fuck Riker!" Laura replied.

" You don't?" Riker pouted. Laura again just blushed. " I was just joking Laura." Riker smiled.

" You guys are very funny. Now can you guys show me were the bathroom is, I would like to shower and get ready?"

" Sure, it's down the hall to your right. The first door you can't miss it." Riker said Laura nodded and walked out of the room leaving Riker and Ratliff alone.

" So are you sure it's okay for Laura to stay here? I know I should have asked first but I figured it would be alright." Ratliff said trying to see if Riker really was okay with the whole situation. Riker looked back were Laura had exited then back to Ratliff.

" Yeah it's fine. Laura seems like a very cool chick so it will be fine. Just as long as she is fine with the whole thing with Shady's."

" Oh she will be, I am pretty sure she will be. If she can learn to live with a bunch of strippers I think she will be fine if she ever learns about the rest."

Riker nodded.

" Well I am starving. Unfortunately Laura doesn't know how to cook so takeout continues, how about pizza? I am sure Rocky and Ross will eat anything so how about you?" Ratliff asked. The tall blonde was still thinking about the whole Laura situation, there was just something about here that was intriguing him. She was definitely beautiful and he couldn't help but think they would be good together in bed, but she looked young.

Riker just shook his head. This was crazy, he just met her a few minutes ago and here he was starting to think with his dick. He was older and he really didn't want to mess her up with his baggage. It was bad enough that he was damaged; he really didn't want to see her get hurt because of him.

" Hey Riker you okay?" Ratliff asked.

" Oh yeah I am, Pizza will be fine. Look I am going to go get ready call the delivery man so we can eat and then we can show Laura the club before it opens. Now all we need is for Ross and Rocky to show up."

" Have you seen them at all today?" Ratliff asked.

' No but knowing Ross and rocky they are both in some dumb shit."

Ross collapsed against the mattress, his body slick with sweat. His heartbeat trying to recover from his latest orgasm.

" That was fantastic as always."

Ross smirked. Of course it was. He was Ross Fucking Lynch he had a body guys wanted to have and girls wanted to fuck. He was damn good in bed as like that was a surprise, but hey it was to his advantage. The woman ran her hand across his chest gently twisting his hard nipples. Ross swatted her on the ass and she groaned.

" Ready for another round?" Ross asked.

" I wish but unfortunately my husband will be home soon, so let's get dressed and we will go over compensation."

Ross nodded and he moved his arm from around him and stood up, the sight of his naked body made the woman almost changed her mind about another round. He really was a fucking god.

And so worth the money each time he takes her to bed. The woman wrapped herself in her robe as Ross was getting dressed.

" So the normal rate as we always do?" she asked.

" Double." Ross said as he slid his shirt on.

" Double why?" she asked.

Ross rolled his eyes. " Anal Sex is double and I am being generous since I am only doubling it for the first time, instead of the second time. Come on babe you know it's worth it." Ross winked.

" Fine, here you go a check for ten thousand dollars. Now when can I see you again?"

" How about when I am in the mood and your husband isn't here. Or If he is here I have no problem fucking you while he watches but then that is triple the rate."

" You can leave now Ross." She said as she walked her way to the shower to wash off the smell of Ross of her body. She turned and looked at Ross, looking him seriously in the eye as she spoke.

" Just remember Ellington is not to be told about this arrangement. I would hate to see him hurt."

Ross nodded. " I agree Mrs. Ratliff he won't hear it from me."

The club was actually quite nice for being a strip club. Laura had always assumed that all strip clubs would be like what she sees on TV. Small grungy and Trashy. This was actually quite nice. Marble floors with glass tables and leather chairs surrounding the large stage which was a glass stage surrounded by crystal lights and the poles looked like they were made out of diamonds?

Damn.

" Nice place huh?"

Laura turned to see Ratliff and Riker looking at her. She could tell that they were trying to get a reading off her on how she would react. Laura couldn't help but roll her eyes.

" You guys I am not fucking Pollyanna okay? Who the fuck cares if this is a strip club I mean I am not going to freak out. Unless you ask me to strip and I only do that in private. But really you guys can stop freaking out now. I don't care and if this is supposed to be some kind of secret, well no worries I won't say anything okay?" Riker and Ratliff just looked at one another and then smiled.

" Cool, Look Laura it wasn't mean to offend you but most people have a tendency to look down on this kind of business." Riker replied. Laura walked up to the bar where Riker was standing behind of and she pulled out a chair and set down.

" Well I am not like anyone else." Laura answered. Riker couldn't help but blush. Ratliff just looked at the two and he couldn't help but smirk. The sexual tension was already there with these two. And honestly he hoped those two would just get on with it and fuck already because living in a situation were tension is horrible.

Ratliff sighed.

It was bad enough that he was crushing hard on Ross and wanting to be with Ross and Ross not returning those feelings, he didn't need to be around more tension of the romantic kind.

" Well I am going to go get ready. I have to look good for my audience."

" Speaking of that? You are gay and you strip for women?" Laura asked.

Ratliff just smirked. " You don't have to be a man to appreciate this, everyone has a right to stare at my ass and throw me money."

Laura laughed. Riker rolled his eyes.

" Go get ready stud." Riker replied.

" Yes big daddy." Ratliff winked, Riker just threw a towel at him. Laura just laughed, Ratliff just walked backstage to get ready leaving Riker and Laura alone.

" How rude of me, would you like anything to drink?" Riker asked.

" Can I get a coke?"

" Just a coke?"

" Yeah for now, I like to get a little dirty when it gets later."

Riker just smirked. As he was about to tell her that she can always get dirty with him, Ross came running through the door.

" Sorry I am late; I was busy taking care of other things." Ross said glancing at Riker. Then he noticed an attractive woman sitting with him.

" Oh hey and who is this sexy creature?" Ross asked with a slight husk to his voice, Laura blushed under his stare.

" Ross this is Laura she is our new roommate. And she is here checking out the club. Laura this is Ross who happens to be our roommate and who has a tendency to be late. Where the fuck have you been?"

Ross just rolled his eyes at Riker.

" Excuse me for having a life Riker and I already apologized. So Laura you living with us? Can anyone tell me how that happened and tell me who to thank for this." Ross said as he leaned against the bar looking at Laura. Laura couldn't help blushing again. It wasn't very often that she was surrounded by gorgeous men, and Ross definitely had a body she wouldn't mind getting to explore.

What the hell is she saying? She was just trying to work the nerve to flirt with Riker, and when Ross comes in she has thoughts of him too? Well no one could blame her; you would have to be fucking blind to not appreciate Ross's body.

Why was her body getting so warm?

" Ratliff is the one responsible for it, As he was the one to bump into her on the street getting harassed by DeLuca and his bunch of pussies."

At the sound of Ratliff's name Ross couldn't help but bite down the guilt. But he quickly shut down that real quick. Ross Lynch doesn't do guilt.

" Well I am going to have to thank him." Ross said.

" How about you get your ass back stage and get ready. By the way where the fuck is Rocky?" Riker asked. Ross just shrugged his shoulders. " How am I supposed to know I am not his mother. Laura are you staying for the show? I hope you do, because I plan on doing a special show for you. And just because it is your lucky night I may do a lap dance for you completely naked." Ross winked as Laura once again blushed. Riker just growled.

' Get your ass back stage and stop being so you."

Ross just chuckled. " Nice meeting you Laura, and can I say it's going to be nice to have such a sexy roommate compared to the dogs I live with." Ross said as he then left to head backstage.

Riker just glanced at Laura. " And there you have it. That is Ross Shor Lynch. So what do you think?"

" Well it definitely is an experience." Laura answered a she took a sip of her coke. Riker just smirked.

" So were you serious about wanting a job? Because I can hire you here at the club as a bartender if you want?"

" Sure is it a problem that I am 18?"

Riker then chuckled.

" Does it look like I give a shit? I run a strip club Laura I have no problems with breaking a few laws."

" Cool, thank you so much Riker for doing this for me. It feels so mice to be able to have some sort of a life for myself and to be finally free."

" You okay Laura?" Riker asked. And as Laura was about to answer, her comes in Rocky running for the backstage.

" Sorry I am late I am here now." Rocky yelled.

Riker just rolled his eyes. "Jackass."

Laura couldn't help but think that this whole situation was going to be what she needed. If she only knew that things were about to get a lot worse and a hell of a lot messier.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely Reviews! :D**

**3.**

The room oozed with sex and desperation. It was hilarious to see a room full of desperate woman and even some men begging for more of the dancers. Laura had to turn and hide her giggles at the desperation. But she had to admit this was her first time being in a strip club, and so far she is liking it. All the dancers that Riker has hired are sexy as hell so Laura couldn't blame the audience for wanting more. Laura did have to admit watching Ratliff take off his clothes were a little weird because even though it has been a few hours since they met, it was like watching her brother take off his clothes.

And Laura found that to be nasty.

But Ratliff was a very good dancer. And he sure made the money. What he must have made a good couple grand tonight along. The man sure knows how to work the pole and his body. And Rocky was pretty amazing too, the man did have an amazing body and the ladies sure loved him. But it was a bit awkward when he stopped his show and jumped on Laura greeting her, telling her that is was going to be great being roommates.

She could have sworn she heard the work skank and whore from few of the customers.

She just rolled her eyes.

Don't get her started when Ross came out. She definitely knew why he was the show ender. She had never seen so many panties fly at one person in her life. And she had to be lying if she wasn't so tempted to take her's off too. Ross definitely had a hot body. And Ross definitely gave her a show. He was true to his word; he gave her a lap dance alright. He also pulled his underwear off and stared to basically dry hump her. The feel of Ross's cock on her send shivers down her spine she wasn't going to lie. And she did get wet from the feel of it. By that time she was getting nasty glares from almost everyone. And if she wasn't fooling herself she could have sworn to see a jealous look on Riker's face.

But that couldn't be possible.

Could it?

Well after Ross gave the audience a view of his bare ass, he ended up making the most tonight. She could only guess after all the money that was being thrown at him. It was just a natural conclusion to jump to. Now after the show the club actually turned into a regular night club with a DJ and the younger people were allowed in. Laura could just look around and notice what an amazing place this was and she couldn't believe that Riker was running it all. Laura was sitting at the bar sipping on her drink just taking this all in. Riker decided not to have her start tonight he figured she could use a night of just having fun before she starts working. She still couldn't believe how far her day has changed her life. Just this morning she was stuck with two crappy foster parents and now her she is living in a pretty sweet penthouse with four amazing hot guys and she is sitting in a club where she is going to be working pretty soon.

Life really did have an amazing way of turning things around.

Laura was working on her third coke when she felt the chair next to her being pulled out. She turned and notices that she had company. She noticed a brunette girl sitting next to her. Very pretty. She just smiled and went to finish her drink.

" Is this your first time here?" the girl asked Laura.

" Is it really that obvious?" Laura laughed. The girl laughed too.

" Just a little but it's cool. What's your name?"

" Laura and you?"

" The names Maia. Nice to meet you."

" Same here! So you come here every night?"

" Guilty. But I can't help it my boyfriend works here. So I like to see him as much as I can. And to be honest to fight off these horny old bats that think they have a chance with him."

Laura laughed.

" Yeah I noticed that. Look I am sorry if Ross was grinding on me. I didn't realize he had a girlfriend plus you know this being a strip club I didn't really have any control."

Maia laughed.

" Oh Ross isn't my boyfriend. I don't know if you now this or now, But Ross is a bit of a whore. He sleeps around so much that I wouldn't be surprised if he had multiple STDs." Laura had to bite back a laugh at that. Maia definitely was a character and she was having a good time making a new friend. All the boys were still backstage doing whatever strippers do after a show.

" Well that is good. I mean he seems nice but it also would be hard being a girlfriend for him. With how much he flirts."

" Oh he does more than flirt. He fucks every one of them. Look Laura I like you and I want to give you a piece of advice. Don't think of having any relations besides the friendship kind with Ross. When I say he is a whore. He literally is a whore. Ross is a good and nice guy. But you see him, his body is amazing and he knows it. He brags about how many girls he gets into bed and I would hate to see that happen to you." Maia replied. Laura really didn't know what to say to that. It didn't seem that Maia was saying that to be a bitch it actually did seem like a friendly warning. But Ross was her roommate so she couldn't exactly be cold to him or ignore him.

" Thanks for the advice Maia but nothing romantic is going to happen with Ross and I. We are just friends."

Maia nodded her head. " That is the way to be. I have seen many many girls take sex with Ross as a way for a lasting relationship. Even though to him it is nothing but a release to get off."

Laura just continued to drink her coke thinking about what Maia told her about Ross. And she really couldn't be surprised after all he did hump her in public and was grinding his cock onto her during the show, so could it be a big surprise that he liked sex? And who was she to judge, she hated when people judged her for being an uptight cold priss. So she couldn't judge anyone else. Laura and Maia continued to make small talk and Laura did find herself liking the other girl very much. As they continued to talk Maia all of a sudden squealed.

" Baby!" Maia got off her chair and threw her arms around her boyfriend. And Laura was left with a sudden pang in her heart. Riker wrapped his arms around Maia all the while looking at Laura. Who then just looked away. Riker sighed.

" Maia what are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it tonight?" Riker asked. He knew he was screwed with Laura. They had clearly been flirting earlier and to be honest Riker knew he should feel like shit for flirting while he had a girl already, but the only reason why he feels like shit is because of the look on Laura's face. Isn't that pathetic? Maia just hugged him tighter.

" I couldn't stand the thought of not seeing you. I miss you Riker so I got my cousin to finish up at the store and I came here. Aren't you happy to see me?" Maia asked. She couldn't understand why Riker was acting the way that he was. Riker snapped out of it, and hugged her back and brought her closer to him. " Of course I missed you baby and I am so happy to see you. How about we go home and celebrate." Riker said.

Maia just giggled. Laura just felt like throwing up. Riker couldn't take it any longer and looked at Laura and she raised her head and he felt like shit. Laura sighed. Should she really be surprised that someone like Riker would already have a girlfriend? And it wasn't like that anything had happened between them so she doesn't understand why she is feeling like this. She knows she is being silly; she couldn't blame Riker for her silly little crush on him. And Maia was a sweet girl, so Laura couldn't hate her just because she has the guy that Laura was starting to have a crush on.

" Hey Laura did you like the show?" Ross asked as he made his way over. He glanced over to Riker and Maia and then back to Laura.

" Yeah thanks by the way for almost knocking me up was it really necessary to hump me in public?"

Ross smirked. " You can't say you didn't enjoy it."

Laura just blushed.

" See told ya. Now since the club is almost closed how about we go home? Renee can close up right Riker? I say it's time that we have some roommate bonding time with our new roomie." Ross grinned as he draped his arm around Laura and brought her closer to him. Riker just rolled his eyes. And Maia was curious.

" Wait? Laura is living with you guys? When did this happen?" Maia asked.

" Just today actually. I ran into her and she was having issues and needed a place to crash so there you go." Ratliff replied as he walked up and he caught the last part of the conversation. Maia just rolled her eyes.

" So my boyfriend is living with some other girl then me? No offense Laura I like you but I don't know if I am comfortable with you living with Riker." As Laura was about to answer and reassure Maia that nothing would happen with Riker, Ross beat her too it.

" Geez Maia will you take a chill pill and relax okay? Laura isn't going to seduce Riker or any shit like that. Hell she will be too busy in my bed." Ross replied. Lucky for Riker Maia didn't notice the glare that he sent Ross.

" Whatever Ross, the only thing that you are going to have in your bed tonight is your hand and from what I hear maybe crabs too." Laura teased Ross. He had the decency to blush while everyone laughed including Maia.

" I am not that bad."

" Please I am surprise your dick is still in one piece and not many pieces. Dude you have so much sex I am surprise you can still walk." Rocky said.

" That's because I have sex standing up many times, you know to keep my muscles are working. And Rocky you are just jealous that girls want to be in my bed. I don't ever seem to recall any girl leaving our place with a look that said just got fucked by Rocky. So you are just a hater." Rocky just threw a dirty look at his younger brother. Ross really could be such an ass.

" Okay enough sexual talk. Renee is closing down the club so yes we can all go home. And Maia you can come home with me and see that nothing is going to happen with me and Laura."

Laura decided this was her time to say something.

" Look Maia I know it seems weird that I am staying with your boyfriend and everybody. But really there is nothing to worry about. I am just so grateful that the guys let me in otherwise I would still be out on the streets. And from the short amount of time that I have known Riker, I know he is an amazing guy who would never cheat on any girl. Maia you are a very lucky one to have Riker as your boyfriend. Look if it bothers you so much then can you at least give me some time to look for a place?"

" Laura you aren't going anywhere. Maia here needs to calm her fucking tits about it and realize that Riker is too big of a pussy to cheat. He loves her and anyway he doesn't have the balls to cheat." Ross replied.

"Fuck You Ross." Riker said. He really was getting tired of Ross's shit.

" Hey I am just stating the truth." Ross answered back. He didn't know why Riker was getting all worked up about it. He had his own girlfriend so he shouldn't be concerned if Ross was trying to hit on Laura. It wasn't Riker's concern if Ross and Laura did end up sleeping together. And Ross would do whatever it took to get Laura in his bed. As Riker was about to go deck Ross, Ratliff broke up the tension.

" Are we going to stand here all night and chat? I am tired and I need some rest. Plus I need a shower. Some of these people make me feel so dirty."

" You know you love it." Laura teased.

" Your right I do." Ratliff winked.

They were now all back at the penthouse. Rocky automatically went to his room to crash. Leaving Laura, Ross, Maia, Riker and Ellington alone in the living room. An awkward silence was among them.

Laura sighed.

" I am going to bed. Good night you guys."

" Yeah let's go to bed." Ross replied.

" Sure lets go." Laura answered. Ross looked shocked and Riker looked pissed.

" Really?"

" Nope. Good Night and Ross you may want to take a cold shower. Try and not hump yourself okay?" Laura snickered and she made her way to her room. As soon as she entered the room she closed the door. For the first time in a few hours she could actually feel herself breathe. Why did Maia have to be such a sweet and cool girl? Why couldn't she be some psycho bitch ho so if she was at least that then she wouldn't really have any problem lusting after her boyfriend. But that was a problem because Maia is a sweet and kind girl. Laura could actually picture herself being Maia's best friend. And she doesn't deserve for Laura to be panting after her boyfriend. Laura just sighed every time the thoughts enter her mind. Why did she have to fall for an amazing guy who was taken? And yes she knows this is fast and she just meet Riker, but there was just something special about him

But that something belonged to some other girl. And Laura wasn't going to do anything to disrespect that. This was just some silly crush that she could get rid of right?

All Laura wanted to do was go to sleep. Maybe in the morning she will forget all about these silly feelings for one Riker Lynch.

" Oh Maia…" Laura heard a moan.

" Riker" Maia moaned.

Laura rolled her eyes. Great their room had to be next to hers right? And they pick this time to have sex? Fucking fantastic.

It was later almost 5 am in the morning when he climbed into her bed. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't stop. The money was just too fucking amazing to give it up. And if he was honest The Sex was pretty fantastic too. Even though Ross was finding it more and more that it was with Laura, he knew that wouldn't happen. And plus they had just meet. So it wasn't like he was cheating. He wasn't hurting anyone.

Well maybe Ellington would be pissed at what Ross his doing. But he would get over it. Not to sound like a horrible ass, but Ross knew Ratliff has a crush on him. So if Ratliff would get upset all Ross had to do was pat a few eyelashes and Ratliff would totally forgive him. He knew that sounded bad and it sounded like Ross didn't appreciate his friendship with Ratliff but that simply wasn't the case. They have been best friends for so many years, Ross was the first one that Ratliff came out to. And Ross doesn't want to see Ratliff hurt but Ross can't stop.

" What you thinking about baby?" she asked as her hand slid down to his cock and wrapped her hand around him. Slowly starting to stroke him. Ross closed his eyes as the sensation of her hand on him was too much. Ross just smirked.

" I am just thinking about how many times I want to bang you. You have the money right?"

She just smirked.

' Of course I do. Now will you shut up and just fucking fuck me."

" That is all that I needed to hear." Ross said as she turned her over so she was now on her back and Ross was above her. And with no less then a second later Ross thrusted into her hard, causing her to throw her head back in passion. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her feet placed on his ass.

" Like that?"

She nodded.

Ross just smirked. He then proceeded to thrust into her the speed picking up with each thrust. Pretty soon the sounds of their bodies slapping together was heard throughout the room. Soft moans and grunts could also be heard. As the minutes worn on their bodies were starting to get slick, and to be perfectly frank? Ross just wanted to cum and get out of there. And as if they knew, both of them felt their orgasm coming, her pussy tightened around his cock as he continued to pound her.

" FUCK" she moaned.

Ross just let out a grunt. And with one more thrust she came.

" Fuck Ross! Oh my godddddd!" She cried out as she rode out her orgasm. Pretty soon Ross came too and he filled her up with his hot seed. Ross then collapsed on top of her. Both of them slick with sweat and both worn out from the amazing sex they had.

"That was fucking amazing. It gets better and better each time." She replied. Ross wouldn't deny that. She was pretty good in bed.

" So the normal since there was no anal this time?" she smirked.

Ross nodded. " So where is your husband if you don't mind me asking?"

" Away on business. He is always on business hence why I have needs. You go Ross a check for the same amount. Now like I said again don't tell Ellington. He would kill us both. If he found out that we were having sex then we would be toast."

" No worries Ratliff will never find about us. He will never find out that I am having mind blowing sex with his ex. Who by the way married his brother."

Rydel just smiled as she looked over at her lover. Ross really was an amazing guy and fucking terrific in the sack. She just really hoped that none of this would be backfiring on them. The last thing they all needed was for Ellington to find this out.

Because if he ever did find out, then Hell would be broken loose.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Rydel isn't a Lynch in this story. Hence why she is hooking up with Ross. In this story Rydel was an ex-girlfriend of Ratliff's before he realized that he was gay. They were together for a long time hence why Rydel and Ross are scared of Ratliff's reaction. Now couplings for this story really haven't been decided in stone yet. So if you guys want a certain couple please leave me which ones you want to see. And also there is a Reason why Ross is how he is now. So please keep that in mind. Ross is a good guy, he is just very broken. As the story goes on you will see how and why Ross became who he is. And also this story is based in Chicago which I know NOTHING about so any places or streets or whatever I have them do is made up as I am not to knowledgeable about Chicago. Okay? Okay. **

**4.**

With how many times Riker and Maia had sex last night it really was amazing that Laura was able to get any sleep at all. After listening to moans and grunts for hours, Laura let the pain infest in herself and she managed to fall asleep. It truly was amazing that she got any sleep at all. So that is the reason why she was downstairs in the kitchen making coffee. She needed as much caffeine as possible to get through this day. She was still amazed that she was living in this amazing place. And she has Riker to thank for that as he is the owner and is letting her stay. That was why she decided that she wasn't going to let the whole Riker and Maia situation get to her anymore. He is a pretty amazing guy who deserves to be happy and Maia is cool so let them be together and stop moping around Laura told herself.

Today was a brand new day. She was going to focus on the wonderful new chance of a better life that was in front of her and not concentrate on anything else. So far she was the only one awake. Riker and Maia were probably trying to recover from their all night sex marathon. And she hasn't heard a peep from Rocky, and Ratliff. And who knows were Ross is.

Speak of the devil here comes Ross now. Ross came through the door and carefully closed it he didn't want to wake anyone up. No one really needed to know that he was just coming back home this time of the morning. Laura could tell that he was trying to sneak in without wanting for anyone to find out.

" Good Morning Rossy."

Ross froze. Oh Shit.

Laura just smirked. " Are you just sneaking in now? Wait didn't you come home with us last night after the club? Did you sneak out for a booty call?"

Ross just groaned. " Can you please not say anything to the others? They like to give me so much shit, I would just like for them to know about this?"

" Why do you let it bother you? Own it I mean it isn't like they are your parents and what you are 18? You are legal to do whatever the hell you want."

Ross smiled. " Thanks Laura that means a lot. I mean for the most part it doesn't bother me. But sometimes it does. And it isn't like I am out murdering people. I like having sex and what's the big deal? I am always careful and everything like that." It was nice talking to Laura about this as everyone else does give him a hard time about. Never mind that two of them are strippers themselves and one owns the club they work at. So you would figure there would be no judgment right? Ross walked over to the kitchen area and was grabbing a cup for himself of coffee. Having someone like Laura were he could talk to was amazing. She wasn't being judgmental about his lifestyle. Of course he isn't going to tell her that he has sex for money, he figured she wouldn't be ready for that information. He figured no one would be really understanding with that information.

Ratliff would kill him for sure. Even though he is gay now, Ratliff and Rydel had a four year relationship were everyone thought they were going to get married. Even Ross did. But as you know that really didn't happen as Ratliff finally had the courage to admit to himself that he was gay and broke things off with Rydel. But he was as close with her as ever. Ratliff considered Rydel family and if anyone was using her or hurting her then there would be hell to pay. He wouldn't even consider the fact that Rydel was using him for the sex as well as he was using it for the cash. It was both a beneficial for both of them. But Ratliff wouldn't see it that way. And despite Ross's cool act he considers Ratliff his best friend. Ross knew that if it ever did get out about him fucking Rydel for cash, he could get Ratliff to forgive him.

Ross sighed. He knew it sounded cold but he knew about Ratliff's feelings for him. It wasn't really hard to know. Every now and then Ross would catch Ratliff ogling him. And it did flatter Ross to know that Ratliff wanted him. But he just wasn't like that. But if the case of keeping Ratliff in line and from freaking out, then Ross wouldn't be above sleeping with Ratliff to keep his mouth shut.

Yeah he is totally going to hell.

Oh well.

Laura could tell that Ross was lost in thought. Just by the look on his face. ' Ross you okay?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face. That snapped Ross out of it.

" Oh yeah sorry I am just a bit tired and sore if you know what I mean." Ross winked.

Laura just laughed. " I have to say the girl is pretty lucky to have such a stallion like you in bed. Did you show her some moves you showed me last night?"

" Maybe. Now Laura you are more than welcome to join me in bed. I would be more than happy to show you what you are missing."

" Even though that offer is really sweet and everything I am afraid I am going to have to pass."

Ross and Laura just busted out laughing. It felt really good just joking around. And for the first time in his life Ross actually found he could hold a conversation with a girl without jumping into bed. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing? Even though he definitely would love to have Laura ride him.

Yeah he is still a pig. But at least Laura doesn't seem to mind his comments. Ross didn't want to do anything that would cause Laura to get pissed at him. The two of them continued to talk and laugh as the morning went on.

" Wow it sounds like you guys are having a good time."

Both Laura and Ross turned to see Maia coming down the stairs. In one of Riker's shirts Laura presumed as it was a bit big for Maia. Laura's heart just stopped for a second. Even though she doesn't want to come in-between those two Maia is a sweet girl. It still kind of stings that Maia spent the night in Riker's bed. Ross caught the uncomfortable look on Laura's face and just grabbed her hand squeezed it with his own. She just looked up and smiled.

" Yeah Laura here is amazing. We were just talking I think this is going to work out very well. You living here." Ross grinned.

" Thank You Ross me too."

" Aww you guys are too sweet. Hey guys did you want anything for breakfast? I am making blueberry pancakes?" Maia said as she made her way to the kitchen.

" Sure I can always eat, You Laura?" Ross asked.

" Sure Thank You Maia."

" No problem Laur." Maia answered sweetly.

" So you and Riker sounded like you were having fun last night?" Laura asked. Ross blanched and Maia blushed.

" Oh yeah your room is right next door to Riker's. Man I am sorry Laura those two can be pretty vocal." Ross said.

' Oh my this is embarrassing…."Maia answered. She really was she didn't want everybody in the know on what she does in bed with Riker. Laura could tell Maia was embarrassed and she felt bad. She didn't mean it to cause Maia any grief she just did it as a way to break the ice, it was getting pretty uncomfortable. And now she just made it worse.

Laura sighed.

" I am sorry Maia I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was meaning it to be a joke and now I think I went too far. Can you please forgive me?"

Maia just smiled. " No worries Laura I know you didn't mean any harm by it. I am sorry you had to hear anything. I forgot that there is someone right next door to his bedroom."

' You do know that the rest of us can hear Riker pounding you right too? We can hear you cry out. If I didn't know better that you two were having rough sex I would have sworn Riker was torturing you." Ross said flatly.

" Ross!" Laura chided her friend. There really was no need to continue embarrassing the poor girl. By this time Maia was redder then a tomato. By this time Riker came down stairs just wearing a pair of boxers. He walked towards them and he saw Maia was blushing profusely.

" What's going on Maia? Why are you redder then red?" Riker asked.

" Oh we were just talking about how you and Maia were fucking like bunnies last night and how poor Laura had to hear every groan and grunt. Nice work bro." Ross said to his big brother. Riker just glared at Ross before blushing himself. He couldn't even look at Laura without being truly embarrassed. He doesn't know what the hell is wrong with him. He was being intimate with his girlfriend like he usually is, so there was nothing wrong with that. But why was it that when he found out Laura heard him, he felt like he was caught doing something wrong.

" Ross you really are an asshole at times. Riker Maia it's fine. You guys have nothing to be embarrassed. I am pretty sure you guys have heard Ross groan grunt and holler plenty of times whenever he brings someone home." Laura said looking at Ross who actually had the decency to blush. Maia and Riker just smirked.

" Oh yeah we have, I lost count on how many times I hear oh FUCK Ross. So Ross is the last person to be giving shit about someone's sex life." Ratliff said as he and Rocky were walking from downstairs.

" Guys shut the fuck up." Ross growled.

" Oh is wittle Ross mad that people talking about his swex life?" Laura asked in a baby tone.

" Be careful there Laura I may have to punish you." Ross replied.

"Promise?" Laura answered back really before she had anytime to process on what she said. The others looked shocked and Ross looked hopeful.

" See I knew it was only a matter of time before you would want me Laur? How about after breakfast we hit the sheets?"

Laura rolled her eyes. " I was joking Ross. Please."

Riker couldn't help but feel a little irritated at Ross's constant flirting with Laura. He has always known that his baby brother was a whore but this was a new low. Riker knew he was being irrational, Ross and Laura were too free consenting adults so they could do whatever they want. But why did the thought of Laura hooking up with Ross make him sick? Riker just shook his head. He really didn't need to be having thoughts of another woman when his girlfriend was right next to him wearing his shirt.

"Can we at least eat before we continue the sex talk? I am famished." Rocky said.

" Sure let me get started on breakfast. Babe you want to help me?" Maia asked. Riker just nodded.

" Sure."

The rest of the morning actually went pretty smoothly there wasn't any uncomfortable moment as everyone just ate their breakfast and got to know one another better. And Laura found it was nice. She really couldn't remember the last time she had sat down and had a proper breakfast were she was actually enjoyed the company. Maybe the McKennons? But even when she was with them she was still on edge and she couldn't really focus on being a part of their family. She couldn't help but laugh at the bond the four boys had, they give each other shit but you know deep down that there is real love there and they would do anything to protect one another. And even Maia was amazing. She knew for certain that she couldn't hate her, she was just way to nice of a girl too. And if she makes Riker happy then who the hell is she to judge. She is just going to have to let this go.

Laura sighed.

She can't believe that she is still hung up about this. What it hasn't even been 24 hours since she met Riker? And here she was thinking about him and how she would love to be with him. Oh god this is crazy. He has an amazing girlfriend who is drop dead gorgeous and why would he want someone who was damaged like Laura? Having enough of these thoughts of Riker, Laura figured it was time for her to do something about moving on.

And that gave her a great idea.

Ratliff saw the small smile on Laura's face and knew something was going on in that little pretty head of hers. He is going to make sure what it is. " That was a good breakfast Maia Thank you so much cool lady but if you excuse us, Laura and I have to go ready and hit the town. There is so much that I have to show you and as your BFFFL I am going to show you. So come on Laur stop stuffing that pretty face of yours and get ready and I am going to show you what Chicago can be like."

" What is BFFFL?" Laura asked as she just laughed.

" Best Friend Forever For Life duh." Ratliff said in a duh voice.

Laura rolled her eyes.

" Awesome how about we all go and we can all show Laura around town?" Maia asked. Ratliff shook his head no. " Sorry Maia, maybe some other time but I need some one on one time with my bestie. Now come on Laur we have so much to do." Ratliff said as he got up and dragged Laura upstairs.

" What was that?" Maia asked. And honestly Riker didn't know what that was. But he hoped that whatever it was Laura was alright.

" Seriously what was that Ratliff?" Laura asked as she and Ratliff walked down Madison Grove. After breakfast Ratliff was in a big time rush to get her out of the penthouse stating something was up and they needed some quality BFFFL time. And now she was starting to get freaked out.

Ratliff just rolled his eyes.

" I figured we could use some time together. I saw that smile on your face and I was wanting to know what it was about and since more than likely it was about Riker and I didn't want to ask in front of his girlfriend I figured we could get away from everyone and I can ask."

Laura was shocked that Ratliff saw the smile on her face; she thought she hid it good. Wait did he just mention Riker?

" What about Riker? My smile this morning had nothing to do with him."

'Sure you tell yourself that babe, but I saw the way you looked at him and honestly he was looking at you the same way. And there was major flirtage going on last night. Well before Maia showed up on the scene. Now come on you can tell your BFFFL all about your fantasies of banging Riker." Ratliff replied as they continued their walk.

" Ratliff that is crazy I don't know what you are talking about." Laura said as she continued walking. Ratliff once again just rolled his eyes; he wasn't an idiot as some people like to believe. He saw the glances from both sides last night and he saw the way Riker was looking at Laura this morning. He had a guilty expression like he felt that he did something wrong. And the look that Riker threw Ross when Ross was being all flirty with Laura.

There was something there.

" Oh so you can tell me that you don't find Riker the bit attractive? If Maia and Riker broke up and he came to you asking you out, you are telling me that you wouldn't go for it?" Ratliff asked Laura. He didn't mean to be rude or push her to answer something that she found to be uncomfortable. He really wanted to help her and he wanted her to be honest with herself. There was nothing worse than lying to yourself. And that was the last thing that he wanted for Laura.

Laura sighed. She knew that Ratliff wouldn't give up until she answered him. And she really did need someone to tell this too.

" If you really do want to know Ratliff, I think I may have some feelings for Riker. Okay? Look I have never felt like this for any other guy before and it scares me. Last night before Maia showed up I was actually thinking that maybe there could be something there with Riker. Because I could have sworn he was flirting with me."

" Oh he was."

" Anyway, so last night I thought there could be something. But Maia showed up and I found out that there couldn't be anything for us. And you know what Ratliff that is okay because Maia is an awesome girl, and I would hate to do anything to hurt her. And Riker loves her and I can see why. She is awesome. How could anyone not love her? So anyway as you noticed I smiled this morning not because of Riker, but I was thinking that maybe I should start moving on from these feelings and maybe go out to the club tonight. I mean you guys aren't performing as it is just a regular club night and I figured just go unwind and maybe see if I could meet someone. That was the whole reason behind my smile."

Ratliff couldn't help but feel for his new friend. He knows what it is like to have feelings for someone that wouldn't return them. It was almost like the same way with him and Ross; except that Ross had no feelings for Ratliff were as Ratliff could tell that Riker may have some sort of feelings for Laura. This whole situation sucked because he was friends with all three members of this unexpected love triangle. Laura is awesome and someone he considers a sister and Riker is like a brother to him. Maia is awesome girl and she does make Riker very happy, and Ratliff would hate to see her get hurt. Man this whole situation really sucked, because no matter how you looked at it. Someone was bound to get their heartbroken.

" Man Laura I am sorry. But you know what you are right. We are going to go out and have a good time. We will find you a man who is single and you will end up sexing him up totally forgetting about Riker."

Laura smiled. She really was lucky to have such a great friend like Ratliff. Tonight she was going to go out and have some fun. It was time that Laura started living for Laura and not someone else. And if she met someone that would be great and if not, that would be great too. All she knew was that it was time to get off the damn pity train.

Tonight was going to be amazing. It was going to be unforgettable.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter is very Rated M. Read at your own will This chapter will hint at a m/f/m threesome you have been warned.**

**5.**

_What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted?_

Ratliff and Laura were gone all day by the time they got back to the penthouse everyone had already left for the club. But to be honest they really couldn't care it was an awesome time spent with the best friends. Laura never laughed as hard as she did when she was with Ratliff. She felt bad that they seemed to blow everyone else off, but to be honest she really did need some one on one with Ratliff. Now she was in a better headspace then she was. And now she was ready for tonight. Ratliff went in his room to change into club attire and now Laura was trying to find something to wear.

" You got to wear this." Ratliff said as soon as he made his way into the room. And he pulled out a dress out of the closet. Laura just rolled her eyes.

" I am not wearing that. It barely covers my ass."

The dress was a red leather one that was short and tight. It was with sleeves that had black spikes down the arm and a black leather belt with spikes around it.

" The point of tonight is for you to get laid so you will forget all about Riker. And Laur? This dress is a guarantee way to get fucked."

" You are a pig you know that right Ratliff?"

" Whatever. You are wearing this dress and there is nothing you can do about it. By the way don't wear any bras or underwear. Hopefully this will be on the floor not to long from now."

' Oh my God Ratliff shut up!"

Ratliff just smirked. " Now get ready! You are not the only one trying to get laid. I am so ready to get my brains fucked out it isn't even funny. Now please babe lets get you ready."

" Alright if it shuts you the fuck up then I will." Laura said as she pushed Ratliff out of her room. She took one look at the dress and she just sighed.

Tonight should definitely be interesting.

She knows what she is doing is crazy, and if her husband ever finds out then there would be hell to pay. But she couldn't help herself. The sex was fucking amazing and she really couldn't get enough. Rydel knew she was playing a dangerous game but she really didn't care. She had the money so she could do whatever she wanted with it and no one would be the wiser. Usually they wait until late at night early morning for their get together's but she was tired of playing by his rules.

He always picked the times and places. It was usually in the bed that she shared with her husband he was kinky that way. But this time she wanted to do it her way.

Rydel made the way over to Shady's. She wanted to watch him take off his clothes. She needed to see a glimpse of that gorgeous body. A body she knows very well. And hopefully she could get him to be inside her again tonight. The aches between her legs were getting to be too much and she could feel herself getting wet.

Calm yourself Rydel she told herself. She knew she was taking a big risk by going to the place where her lover and her ex were at. Ratliff was everything to her as he was her first love and she would always have a place in her heart for him. And she didn't want to hurt him at all. But there was just this pull that she had with Ross that she couldn't stop. It was like some magnetic force was drawing her here. All Rydel knew was that she needed to see Ross. She just hoped that he wouldn't be pissed when he sees her. She looks around and the club is amazing it's just magnificent. And it is getting crowded. And that is when she sees him. He is standing by the bar laughing with Rocky. Rydel was about to go up to him when he saw her. And his eyes widened. Ross excused himself from Rocky and was making his way over to her. Before she could greet him, he grabbed her hard by the arm and dragged her to the back. After a few minutes of walking Ross opened what looked like a janitor closet and he pushed her into it and he closed the door after him.

" Ouch Ross that fucking hurt!" Rydel cried.

" What the Fuck are you doing here Rydel? I told you never to come here, and what the fuck do you do? You come here! Are you fucking stupid!" Ross growled.

Rydel rolled her eyes. '" I just wanted to see you!"

Ross rolled his eyes. " This isn't some love affair we have going on Rydel. It's just fucking sex."

Rydel let that comment roll off her. She knows what Ross is like so she shouldn't be surprised when he lashes out. But if he wants to play that game then she can.

" Yeah sex you get because I fucking pay you Ross. You have no problem fucking me before and you sure as hell don't have a problem taking my fucking money."

" Is that what you came here for? Why didn't you call me like usual? I would have come over as soon as I can. But this is crazy Rydel. Anyone could have seen you!"

" You know Ross at this point I really don't give a shit if anyone sees us! I am getting tired of feeling like a dirty little secret."

Ross rolled his eyes. He thought she knew this is how it worked. Why was she having such issues with it now? Plus she was fucking married so why would she even be caught coming here?

" News flash Rydel you are a secret unless you want your husband to know how you been fucking me in his bed. How you want me to be inside of you. Take your pick. Do you want Charlie to know or what?"

" You know I don't! He is away again! Why do you think I keep coming to you. Because he is always fucking gone." Rydel screeched.

" Is it that or how much you enjoy my dick? Come on you know you can be honest with me."

" Go fuck yourself Ross!" Rydel yelled in his face and as soon as she reached the door, Ross pulled her back to him.

" You aint fucking going anywhere." Ross growled. He pushed Rydel until her back reached the wall. He grabbed her forcefully as he slid his hands underneath her dress. Ross then stopped for a second, and then he smirked.

" You wearing no panties Rydel? Damn you really are a slut." Ross sneered as he crashed his mouth on hers. Rydel tried to pull away but she couldn't as she couldn't fight the feeling that she would get every time he would kiss her. She eventually gave way and kissed him back. Ross unbuttoned his pant button and zipped down his pants and freed his cock. With one slight movement he slammed right into Rydel.

" Oh Fuck Ross!" Rydel moaned.

Ross just smirked. " You fucking like it?"

Rydel nodded.

Ross then proceeded to pound into Rydel hard as he didn't care as long as he got off. Since she was here, he might as well get laid. With each thrust it got harder and harder, Ross didn't really care about being gentle. All this was to him was an easy fuck. And that was it. Before he knew it he could feel his orgasm come and he proceeded to shoot his cum into her. After finally settling down Ross pulled out and pulled up his pants. Rydel slide down her dress. Tears were now streaming down her face. Ross just rolled his eyes.

" Why the fuck are you crying? You came to get fucked didn't you? And I delivered. And you know what you can have that one on the house since I am being all nice."

Rydel's eyes just grew cold. Not in her entire life as she felt so belittled and dirty. She would have thought she was the common whore but she is the one paying him. How fucked up is that?

" You know what Ross? No..I insist!" Rydel opened her purse and took the wad of cash that she had on her and threw it to him. ' Here fucking take it! I mean you did what was your job right? So you might as well get paid doing that. But this is the last time I will ever be with you. This whole arrangement is done. You know what Ross? Sometimes I wish the old Ross was still here. The one I use to know when I was dating Ellington. What happened to him huh? Now you are such a fucking whore it isn't even funny."

" I may be a whore but at least I don't have to fucking pay people to fuck me. They want it and I don't have to beg Rydel. Now that is fucking pathetic. And as for the old Ross you know what happened to him. But he is never coming back. And you know what I am glad this arrangement is over for now as you have become clingy and desperate. And I don't like my pieces of asses like that. You know you will be crawling back because lets face it Rydel you have no self-respect. You have no self-worth as you are paying for a few hours of my dick. How sad is that. You know what get out. Get the fuck out and out of my face. The sex wasn't even that fucking good. It was like fucking a town pump."

Rydel just turned and left not bothering to give Ross another look. She couldn't wait to get out of this building and away from Ross. All she wanted now was to go home. As she made her way out of the club she bumped into someone.

" Oh Sorry."

" Rydel?"

Rydel looked up and was shocked to see Ellington there, and he was with a girl. She just smiled and greeted her ex-boyfriend.

" Hey Ellington."

" What's wrong? Who the fuck hurt you? Give me their names so I can kick their fucking ass." Ratliff growled. Laura was a little taken back by Ratliff's tone. She has never heard a tone like that from him. Not even when he was confronting Johnny. But then of course she remembered this must be the Rydel that was his ex. Laura remembered how he explained to her how Rydel was his first love and even though it was over because he was gay, she would always have a special place in his heart. It was really sweet on how protective he was of her.

" It's nothing Ellington; I was just having a bad day. I figured to come here to try and have some fun. But it's not working so I am going to go home now. It was nice to see you again Ellington. Take care." Rydel said and before Ratliff could say anything else Rydel took off. Ellington was a little worried because Rydel was the type of person to never get upset. She was always an upbeat and positive person.

" Go on Ellington go after her, you know you want to." Laura said softly. Ellington just shook his head.

" No I want to give her space. But I plan on going over tomorrow. She is like my family well technically she is since she married my brother but it is more than that. Rydel is never upset and I hate to see her like that. But the best thing for me to do is give her some time. Come on Laura we are going to get you laid if it is the last thing that we do." Ratliff said real quick changing the subject. He needed to focus on something that didn't have to seal with Rydel for the moment.

Laura sighed. " Alright lets see what this night brings us."

Maia called to let him known that unfortunately she wouldn't be able to come tonight. A family emergency came up with her brother and she apologized that she wouldn't be able to come. Riker had offered to come and be with her if she needed anything. But Maia told him that is was fine and that it was important for it only to be family. Plus he had a club to run. And if he was being truthful he was kind of glad that she insisted that he stay her. Because it would actually give him some time with Laura. Riker knew what he was thinking was wrong and that Maia deserved better than have her boyfriend think about another girl.

Riker sighed.

Yep he was a total ass.

Right now he was behind the bar as he was covering for someone who had to take the night off. Tonight was Sunday night, were the club ran as just a straight night club the gentlemen didn't perform tonight so younger people were allowed in and he could tell that it was going to be another packed night. Rocky was over in the corner with his usual group of skanks who would try and get in his pants. Which Riker couldn't really blame them as Rocky did have a tendency of leading them on. And god knows what Ross is doing at this moment, probably banging some girl he just met. Riker loved his brother he really did but he couldn't believe him at times. Ross used every chance he got to have sex. Not that he himself shouldn't be talking as he ran a strip club and he loves sex himself very much but Ross deems to have an addiction to it. Speak of the devil her comes Ross and by the looks of it, he was having a rough evening. Ross stormed through the club till he reached the bar.

" Pour me a shot of tequila please." Ross said.

" You okay bro?" Riker asked.

Ross rolled his eyes. " I didn't come up here for no questions I just need a damn drink Riker, do you think you could manage that?"

"Fuck off Ross, You know were the stuff is make it yourself. I am going to the back to do paperwork, watch the bar." Riker said to Ross. Riker really wasn't in the mood to deal with Ross and his typical shit. Ross just rolled his eyes at Riker. Just because he was the oldest didn't really give him the right to act like their father. Ever since their parents threw them out Riker had accepted the role of parent to him and Rocky but that was when they needed supervision. Ross really didn't need someone telling him what to do or act all judgmental on his actions. Hell Riker has no problem making money off Ross and Rocky taking off their clothes so Ross found it pretty ironic that Riker would have a problem with his sex life. Ross poured the drink down his throat; the sensation of the liquid burned his throat. Ross closed his eyes. No matter how many times he has the shit always burns his throat. But he really wasn't in the mod to care. After the shit that Rydel pulled he needed a night to get completely wasted.

Ross still couldn't believe that she had the balls to come here and try and get with him. She knew what the arrangement was. He would always come to her and satisfy her needs. But her coming here was too risky and if anyone found out about it, shit would hit the fan. Ross knew he was a dick to Rydel and that he could have handled it better. But tonight seeing her in public just put him over the edge and he just lost it. Ross was continuing to drown his sorrows when Ellington and Laura walked up to the bar. Both of them just looked at Ross who was just pouring shot after shot down his throat.

" You may want to slow it down there, the night is young there is no need to get shitfaced so early." Ratliff said. Ross just threw him a look and flipped him off.

"Ross you okay?" Laura asked concerned.

Ross just shrugged. " I'm fine I am just having a night. You know blowing off some steam. You guys should try it. Now if you excuse me I am going to find me a piece of ass that would like some of Ross. See you guys later." Ross said walking past the bar. Totally ignoring the fact that Riker had asked him to stay and watch. Laura and Ratliff just watched as Ross disappeared into the crowd. Leaving the two of them at the bar with no bartender.

" So who is going to watch the bar now?" Laura asked.

" Well I guess we will have to. Since Ross decided to be his usual irresponsible self." Ratliff said as he made his way over to the bar. Laura just sighed. Guess she was going to be a bartender and work here after all. Which don't get her wrong she had no problem with working after all she was grateful to Riker for offering her the job. But she would have appreciated some training first instead of being thrown to the wolves.

But shit happens and then you have to deal. Laura made her way to the bar following Ratliff who was already serving drinks.

' Damn you are a pro. Willing to show me some tricks?" Laura asked as she was starting to take some orders. Ratliff just smirked. " Come on you will learn fast."

And Ratliff was right Laura was a quick learner and she was becoming quite the hit with the men. Ratliff and Laura were servicing the customers at the bar when Riker came back from the backroom and noticed. He just smiled at Laura and he couldn't help but feel his body heat as he looked at her. Laura was a gorgeous woman and hot as hell in that dress. He would definitely love to take that dress of her and show her what they could be like together. Riker just shook those thoughts off.

He had a girlfriend who he cared for very much and they have been together far too long to throw it away.

But also was it necessary for Maia to know if anything happened with Laura tonight? Maia wasn't here and Riker wouldn't really have to admit anything. He knew what he was thinking was wrong and it would totally serve him right if Maia dropped his ass. But looking at Laura he couldn't help but feel like this. He was attracted to her, there was nothing wrong with feeling attraction to someone that wasn't Maia wasn't there. Riker was sure there was plenty of Guys that Maia was attracted to.

What could one night hurt?

Riker made his way to the bar. He could feel his erection getting harder with each passing second. Damn he has never felt this way before. He hasn't been this turned on in like forever.

" Hey Guys." Riker said as he made his way over to the bar. Ratliff greeted him with a nod and Laura just smiled at him. The smile of hers sent shivers down his back.

" So I see you decided to take the job. I was willing to train you before throwing you out here." Riker said to Laura as he sat down on the stool and she made her way over to him.

" It's fine. Ratliff here showed me. Who knew he was so talented at so many things." Laura joked. Ratliff flipped her off. Laura and Riker just laughed.

" Well I am sorry, I like to make sure everyone is properly trained before I make them work. Let me make it up to you." Riker said to Laura and she couldn't help the blush that was creeping up on her face. Riker thought she looked even more beautiful.

" You don't have to do that." Laura said.

" That is where you are wrong. I do have to, Ask Ratliff here how I always like to keep my word."

" Well thank you I am going to have to take you up on that then." Laura answered as she was pouring a drink for the customer next to Riker.

' Well thank you guys for helping out. I had asked Ross to look after it, but then I should have known better. Were is he?" Riker asked. Ratliff was glancing over the room and he saw Ross.

" He is right there." Ratliff said pointing over to the far hand corner. Both Riker and Laura looked. Laura's eyes widened and blushed. Riker looked pissed and embarrassed. Because right in the club in front of everyone, Ross was fucking some random girl on the table. Riker was about to get up but Laura stopped him.

" Let it go Riker."

" I can't! Dosent he have any kind of fucking shame? He is showing his bare ass to everyone! He is having sexual intercourse on a fucking public table as like it was nothing!" Riker yelled. Ratliff just rolled his eyes.

' Riker you do know this is a strip club right and Ross is one of the strippers right? He shows the people his body on a nightly business. So why is this so upsetting now? We all know that Ross is a whore who can't keep it in his pants. So why is this suddenly pissing you off?" Ratliff asked.

' I don't know. It's just that mom would be so ashamed to see how he is acting."

" Really? Someone who stood by and let you're so called father kick out her children, does she have a right to be ashamed of Ross's actions?"

Riker sighed.

" She would. The old her would. The one who actually loved her children would be pretty fucking appalled to know that her baby was nothing but a walking std waiting to happen." Riker said he slammed his fist on the bar counter taking Laura and Ratliff by surprised.

" I have to get out of here before I fucking kill him." Riker said as he stormed away to the back. Laura just looked at Ratliff and he just nodded. So Laura took off after Riker who was already out the back entrance.

" Riker!" Laura cried.

Riker looked back and saw Laura coming after him. He stopped and looked at her. " Laura you didn't have to come. I will be fine. I just needed to get some air." Riker replied.

" Well it seemed that you needed a friend and I wanted to be that friend for you. Are you okay?"

Riker nodded.

" Don't bullshit me Riker. I know that you are upset and it seems to be about Ross, and your parents. You know that you can trust me right?" Laura asked. And Riker did know that. Even though they didn't know each other long, he really did feel that way. There was just something about Laura that made him feel like he could trust her with anything. This in a way scared him because he hasn't felt this way about anyone. Even Maia doesn't know the whole situation with his family and how they became this screwed up bunch. But with Laura he could feel like she would be okay with it. He wanted her to know something so personal about him. It would be like giving a piece of him to her and he really liked that idea. Just looking at Laura know and seeing how she was looking at him with those big eyes. All he wanted was for him to be open to her and for her to accept him. Laura couldn't help the reaction she lifted her hand to his face and cupped his face with her hands. She was trying to comfort him, just seeing him so upset was something that she didn't like to see. Riker and Laura just looked at one another and both of them could feel the electricity between them. Riker was leaning in and as their lips were about to touch, a noise tore the two of them from one another.

" Riker!"

Laura felt like she was about to cry and Riker just sighed.

Maia.

Riker's girlfriend was here and they almost crossed the line. How horrible was she that Laura was about to kiss someone else's boyfriend? Maia came through the back door and saw Riker and Laura together.

" Hey Riker, Hey Laura Rocky said I could find you out here Riker. I didn't know you would be out here Laura." Maia said looking at the two of them.

" Oh yeah I was just finishing my break and Riker just came out. I am going to go in and leave you two be. It was nice seeing you again Maia." Laura said as she smiled and looked at Maia and Riker before walking back into the club. She gave one last look back and saw Maia kissing Riker and her heart broke. Laura carefully closed the door. Laura couldn't help but feel foolish and ashamed. She was like some bitch in heat panting after someone else's man.

Well that stops now, because so far all it leads to is a broken heart. Going back into the club Laura decided she was going to stop this whatever she felt for Riker. And she didn't care on how she did it. But she was going to stop.

Tonight she was going to get Riker off her mind.

Ross finished dressing and was walking into the bathroom when he heard someone call out to him. He turned and looked at it was Ratliff.

" What did you need Ratliff?" Ross asked as he went over to the sink to wash his hands.

" Oh I was just going to congratulate you on the show you put on earlier Ross. I mean you make it no secret that you are a whore, but did you really have to fuck the girl right in front of everyone?"

Ross rolled his eyes.

" You too? Are you the fucking morality police? It's bad enough that Riker is on my back I don't need you too."

Ratliff rolled his eyes this time.

" No I am not, and Ross you know I don't care unless you aren't being careful and I know even you aren't that stupid. But really right in front of Riker? Did you really think that was a smart idea?"

" I don't live my life based on what people think. It's my life and I can do whatever the hell I want."

' Of course because you are Ross Whor Lynch." Ratliff replied. Ross just rolled his eyes. He really was at the breaking point of people judging him on how he is living his life.

" Whatever Ratliff just admit that you are jealous when you see me banging someone, because you wish I was fucking you instead." Ross sneered.

" Please whatever the fuck you say Ross." Ratliff said. He was going to turn around when Ross grabbed him by the arms and brought him closer to his chest. Ross's chest was heaving with anger as he was pissed and Ratliff couldn't help but feel Ross's breath on him. Ratliff could feel himself getting hard.

Damn hormones.

" Look me in the eye and tell me that bullshit again Ratliff. You think I don't know about your feelings for me? I see you glancing at me when I am shirtless. Or when I come out of the shower. How could I not? You make it so obvious. And not to mention I can hear you masturbate to the thoughts of me fucking you. Ratliff would you like me to fuck you?"

Ratliff was silent. He felt like dying, he didn't know he was that obvious in looking at Ross. He had always thought that he did such a good job in hiding it.

" Answer me Ratliff, Come on tell me." Ross said as he leaned his face closer to Ratliff's. Ross lifted one of his hands of Ratliff's arms and caressed Ratliff's face. Ratliff closed his eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it with Ross being such an asshole right now. The feelings of Ross touching him made him want to cum right now. And as much as he dint want to give Ross the satisfaction in knowing that he was right, Ratliff couldn't help but nod his head. Ross smirked.

" Was that so bad?"

Ratliff was silent.

Ross continued to caress Ratliff's face. Smirking knowing that he had power over Ratliff was amazing and sick. Ratliff was his best friend and here he was using his feelings for him against him. Maybe Ross should pay him back for being such a dick.

" Take off your clothes Ratliff." Ross muttered into his ear. Ratliff's eyes widened.

' No, this is crazy. You don't have feelings for me I know you don't. You don't have to throw it in my face Ross."

Ross rolled his eyes. " I Love Sex so where it comes from I really don't give a shit. Now take off your clothes Ratliff because I will be fucking that ass off yours tonight whether you like it or not." Ross said as he then smacked Ratliff hard against his asscheeks. Ratliff closed his eyes and bit down so hard to cover his moan that I nearly drew blood.

Ross pushed Ratliff's shirt up and Ratliff raised his hands up as Ross continued to take off Ratliff's clothes. Before long Ratliff was standing naked in front of Ross. Ross couldn't help but stare. Ratliff did have an amazing body. He would definitely enjoy getting off on him. As Ross began to take his clothes off someone opened the door and not realizing she was in the wrong rest room Laura looked up and was shocked.

" Oh My God I am so fucking sorry!" Laura cried out and covered her eyes.

Ross smirked. " Don't be. You came right in time. Lock the door Laura."

" What?"

" Lock the fucking door." Ross said looking at her. Laura couldn't help but stare at Ross who was now just in his boxers and she had to admit that his body was amazing. And then she saw Ratliff her best friend standing there completely in the nude. It seemed that she interrupted, And she was going to leave when Ross stopped her.

" Come on Laura you know you want to stay. The three of us will have an amazing time."

Laura blushed. She couldn't believe that Ross was implying the three of them have a threesome. This was totally crazy and she was about to say no. When the thought of Riker and Maia came popping in her head. She knew this was insane but she locked the door, leaving the three of them locked inside the restroom. Ross smirked.

" Now take off your clothes. Or I will take them off for you."

Laura looked at Ratliff and he just nodded. So Laura decided what the hell, she needed something to take her mind off and what is mindless sex between friends? So Laura was starting to undress and ross could feel his dick get hard. He pulled his boxers off stepping out of them. His dick was hard now with precum starting to come out and Ratliff closed his eyes and bit back his moan. Ross then grabbed his hand and placed Ratliff's hand around his dick.

" Tonight you are going to have me be your lover Ratliff. The three of us will have an amazing night."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is extremely Rated M. If this isn't your thing you don't have to read it. It does set the plot for the rest of the story but you can read the next chapter. So you can skip this as the next chapter will pick up from where this chapter.**

**6.**

_Sexual Healing_

_If only her family could see her now._ Laura thought as she was now lying on the couch in the men's restroom watching her best friend take their roommates dick in his mouth. Who would know this is how her life would become? But to be fairly honest she was enjoying herself as it was quite hot. Ratliff continued to bob his head up and down Ross's shaft. Ross had his hand wrapped up in Ratliff's hair, Ross closed his eyes has he enjoyed the sensations Ratliff's mouth was on his cock. He really had to admit that Ratliff sure knew how to give a really good blow job.

"Damn Ratliff." Ross moaned out his name as Ratliff smirked. He had always fantasized how sucking Ross off and here he was. Ratliff had to admit seeing Ross completely naked was a lot better than in his fantasy's. The man definitely was blessed to have such an amazing body. Laura could feel her heat getting wet and she slipped her hand down between her legs and started to rub her clit. Laura closed her eyes as the feelings were becoming too much. She started to enter her index finger into her pussy trying to relieve some of the tension.

"That's my job."

Laura raised her head up at the voice that brought her out of her sexual haze. And that was when she noticed that Ross was staring at her and his eyes were turning dark with lust. And to be honest Laura could feel herself becoming even more wet. Ross gently grabbed Laura with his left hand trying to get her to come closer to him. Ross went to go grab Laura when he looked back at Ratliff.

"Don't you fucking stop, I want to cum in your mouth." Ross growled at Ratliff. Ratliff didn't say anything as he continued to suck Ross.

"Come here baby, Let me make you feel good." Ross muttered, before she could think Laura got off the couch and lay by Ross, and she spread her legs. The ache between her legs was becoming too much. Ross smirked as he leaned in and blew a small breath on Laura's vagina causing Laura to throw her head back moaning Ross's name. Ross then slid his index finger into her slick clit. Ross never felt a pussy so tight he nearly came on the spot with how tight she was.

"Damn Laura you are so fucking tight. I fucking love it." Ross moaned. Laura groaned as Ross continued to pump his fingers into her. Ross sure did know how to work those fingers of his Laura thought. Laura felt shivers go down her spine. Laura started to thrust against Ross's hand she had never felt anything like this. Just how imagine it would be when she gets Ross's dick inside of her. At this time she thought she would die. The feelings were so fucking amazing. Ratliff continued to take Ross in his mouth, He always knew that Ross would be big, but this was huge. At first Ratliff didn't think he would be able to take him fully in his mouth but Ratliff was resourceful. He continued to suck and lick Ross's dick, Ross felt his body was on fire, between Laura's pussy and Ratliff's mouth on him. He felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure. Ross had to admit that even thought he would never be with a man, Ross had to admit that he is glad that he is going to take Ratliff as a lover. God he couldn't even imagine what it will be like when the penetration starts. Ross leaned in and started placing sweet kisses between Laura's legs as he then entered a second finger into her and Laura bit down on her tongue as she was trying to not scream so loud.

"Ross." Laura moaned.

The sound of his name being called out made his balls tighten. He was so turned on he was afraid he would chock Ratliff with how much cum he would be releasing. Not to be undone Ratliff moved his hands up and down Ross's legs before running his right hand down to Ross's balls and gently taking them in his hand and giving them a slight twist.

"Fuck Ratliff." Ross moaned as he lifted his head from Laura's legs. Ross could feel Ratliff smirk so he just raided his hips a bit causing Ross's dick to touch the back of Ratliff's throat. Ratliff raised his head letting Ross's dick fall from his mouth.

"Damn Ross, you made me choke." Ratliff said.

Ross smirked. ' Tell me you didn't like me thrusting into your mouth?"

Ratliff smirked. " I never said I didn't. Now how about this." Ratliff said as he leaned down and started placing kisses along Ross's chest starting from his happy trail, Ross bit down another moan as he continued to torture Laura by placing kisses along her lower region. After pumping three fingers into her, he took them out to Laura's dissatisfaction. But before she could complain, Ross started attacking her pussy with his tongue. Licking and biting gentling Ross began to eat her out. The feelings that Laura were feeling were indescribable. She felt like her body was floating on a cloud, and if she feels like this now, she would like to see how she reacts when he plunges his dick inside of her.

She would probably die.

Ratliff continued kissing Ross's abdomen as he made his way up Ross's body. Ratliff pushed Ross's legs apart even further so he could slide his way up on Ross. Ross now with his legs spread eagle, so Ratliff could slide upon him. As Ratliff continued his assault on Ross, Ratliff's dick brushed against Ross's dick causing both boys to moan at the sensation it sent down to their core.

" Damn." Ross moaned into Laura's pussy the vibration causing Laura to curl her toes. Ratliff just nodded his head. Ross continued to eat Laura out each time pushing a bit deeper in, Laura could feel the sweat that was building upon her body. Laura reached down and pulled Ross by the hair lifting him up. Ross just looked at Laura and the lust filled eyes that were starting back at him. If it was possible Ross could think that he would die from his dick being so hard. He recognized the look in her eyes because it was the same thing in his eyes. Laura brought him up and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Ross's hands went around her waist and he brought her closer to him so to him and so the three of them could be closer, Ross's body felt like it was torn in two. Ross and Laura continued the kiss and Ross's hand ran up and down her body sending shivers down her spine. Ross could feel Laura's nipples harden as he gentling started to caress her breasts. Laura felt like her body was catching on fire. She now knew why Ross was so popular with the girls, he sure was a good lover.

" You like That Laur?" Ross whispered as he leaned down and took her left nipple in his mouth and began giving it small and gentle love bites on her breasts.

" Ross….Oh…..Fuck." Laura moaned.

Ratliff knew this whole thing was weird and he never felt like he would ever have a threesome, but getting to be with Ross like this was amazing and Laura was his best friend, and hearing her moan from pleasure that Ross was giving her, Ratliff didn't know how to explain it, but he became hard at the thought of sharing the same lover as his best friend. There was just something really erotic about it. And he was the one that told Laura that tonight was going to be a night that they would always remember. And it was definitely going to be something that Ratliff was sure that they wouldn't forget. As Ross continued to suck on Laura's breasts Ratliff continued his own kissing assault on Ross's body. Placing brief kisses on his chest, Ratliff got to Ross's nipples and started sucking and biting each one causing Ross to moan, Ross grabbed Ratliff's hair with his hand holding on them tight. The three of them continued their sweet torture on one another. Ratliff moved his hands up and down Ross's body as he continued to flick Ross's nipples with his tongue, Ratliff moved his hands down Ross's muscular back, Ross shuddering at the feel of it. Never having been with a guy before, Ross had to admit that Sex with Ratliff was pretty amazing. Ratliff slowly moved his way to Ross's ass cupping it with his hand, Ross let out what sounded like a mewl.

" Oh My Fucking God Ratliff." Ross moaned.

Ratliff smirked, Laura on the other hand started to grind her pussy against Ross's chest, Ross picked up the sign and started to entering her pussy with his fingers this time a little bit harder and friction, he wanted to see Laura cum and he wanted to be the reason why. With each time the pressure would mount and Ross continued thrusting his fingers into her, causing Laura to moan his name. The three of them were so lost in one another they couldn't even comphrend every time someone would knock on the door, trying to get in. Ross didn't give a fuck, he was with two amazing people and they were going to enjoy each other thoroughly and have amazing sex. This was wild and even though he had a reputation for having a lot of sex, he never had a threesome. Ross found the whole thing hot and sexy as hell. Ratliff moved his lips up to Ross's neck and started placing kisses on his neck; Ross turned his head and pulled Ratliff's lips to his own, the two boys battled with their mouths as their tougnes entered one another's. Ross had to admit Ratliff was a damn good kisser, And Ratliff felt like he was in a dream. Ross was such an amazing kisser. Laura looked at the two of them and was never as turned on as she was as seeing two sexy guys making out. Ross continued to finger fuck her pussy Laura could feel her orgasm coming on and as Ross thrusted one more time with a little more friction, Laura's orgasm came on and she came. Ross moaned at the feeling of Laura's pussy tighten around his fingers and her coming on his hand almost come undone.

"Fick Ross…" Laura threw her head back as the powerful force of her orgasm hit her. She continued to ride Ross's fingers. Ratliff and Ross both grabbed their cocks as Laura came and the two of them didn't last as the sounds of her pleasure made then fucking hard. And a few seconds later Ratliff came as he reached his orgasm and he spilled his semen all over Ross's chest. The feel of Ratliff's cum on him turned Ross on so much he grabbed Ratliff's ass with his right hand and roughly slapped his ass causing Ratliff to moan in pleasure. It wasn't long before Ross reached his orgasm and he spilled his cum all over Ratliff's ass. The three of them collapsed together, all of their bodies' slick with sweat. The smell of sex completely hung in the air.

" Oh Fuck." Ratliff cried out as he collapsed on the floor, the feel of Ross's cum on his ass still there. Ross laid his head on Ratliff's thigh as he brought Laura to his chest. All three of them were still amazed at what happened, but surprisingly there were no regrets. The three of them just looked at each other and instead of shame and regret; the three of them just smiled and realized that what just happened was something they wouldn't regret. Ross looked over at Laura and then back at Ratliff. Tonight was incredible and really they didn't do much, just fingering and blowjobs but it was something incredible. He would definitely love to fuck Laura's pussy with his dick and maybe some anal. And he would also be up for some Anal Sex with Ratliff too. But at the moment Ross realized that the three of them were completely butt naked and sweaty on the floor of the men's bathroom at the club. And as much as Ross liked kinky he realized that he had a better place for the three of them so they could continue the night.

" Hey how about we continue this somewhere else?" Ross asked as he started to get sit up. Laura and Ratliff started to do the same. Laura blushed as she got a sight of Ross's bare ass. She could feel herself starting to get wet again. Dan Ross and his fine looking body, Laura thought. Laura then started to get dressed as the boys were. She knows that most people would look down on what happened and what most likely will happen again tonight. But to be honest she really didn't care what people thought. It was her life and she could do whatever the hell she pleased. It was a nice way of moving on from Riker, if you could call moving on being having a threesome, but whatever. What Ross makes her feel was incredible and Ratliff has an amazing body too. Laura blushed as she realized that she was definitely enjoying seeing Ratliff bare ass. But hey it was the truth. They participated in a three some, they were by each other's sexual juices, if that doesn't change a dynamic then Laura doesn't know what will. Ratliff saw Laura looking at him and he blushed. He had to admit that she was very beautiful and she was gorgeous naked. Maybe she would be interested in being his lover as well. Sure Ratliff preferred guys, but he couldn't deny that after tonight he had a sexual pull to Laura as well, and he couldn't only hope that she would let him fuck her is she is will, as he hoped she would fuck him. It definitely would be better than her and Riker as that whole situation is a mess. Ross just looked at his latest lovers and he smiled. There just was something special about what happened, and there seemed to be a bond between the three of them that there wasn't with anyone else. This was so completely different from how he usually feels from a hookup. And Ross was definitely interested in continuing this on, preferably in his bed. Ross was quickly brought out of his thoughts when Laura spoke up.

" So this is kind of awkward don't you think?" Laura asked.

Ross smiled.

" Just a little awkward but do you really care?" Ross asked as he leaned in a bit closer and Laura could still smell the juices off his lips. Laura just blushed.

" No not really."

Ross closed the difference between the two and captured her lips in a kiss. It didn't take but a few seconds for Laura was kissing him back. Ross could feel himself getting hard again; their hands were getting friendly with each other as the kiss was getting heated. Ross was almost tempted to say screw it and he would totally fuck her raw here. Laura ran her hands over his ass and grabbed it with both of her hands and Ross just moaned.

" Fuck baby."

" Ross you have an amazing ass." Laura said between kisses.

" You like my ass baby?" Ross smirked.

" I like it even more if it wasn't covered up and it was thrusting up from you fucking me. How about we go find somewhere for the three of us can go." Laura said as the kiss broke and she saw Ratliff grinning at her when she mentioned him.

" I totally agree." Ratliff said.

Ross then looked between Laura and Ratliff one more time. " Then that's settled. Come on let's go."

And then the three of them made their way out of the rest room. They couldn't ignore the stares at the people that were by there. But they didn't care. Ross, Laura and Ratliff made their way through the crowd, and out of the club without being seen by either Rocky or Riker. All three of them had a need of being with one another that they couldn't get home fast enough. Laura was lost in thought as she was walking with Ross and Ratliff up to the penthouse. She felt fingers intertwine with hers and looked to see Ross was holding her hand. He gave her one of his million dollar smiles. And Laura just smiled back. The three of them finally arrived at the penthouse. Ratliff went to open the door when he nearly jumped, he turned and saw that Ross had a huge grin on his face, and then he looked down, only to see Ross grabbing his ass. Ratliff just groaned.

" Damn Ross."

Ross grinned.

" Just wait until you experience Ross Lynch in bed, it is a pretty spectacular if I do say so myself."

Laura and Ratliff just rolled their eyes. The three of them made it inside and quickly shut the door, it wasn't long before Ross was feeling Laura up running his hands up and down her body, capturing her lips in a hot kiss. Laura was then grabbing onto his hair, the both of them were bumping into furniture while trying to make their way to Ross's room. Ratliff didn't know what to do as he was about to walk to the kitchen, Ross grabbed a hold of his shirt, breaking the kiss with Laura, Ross looked at Ratliff with a look of lust and Ratliff felt himself growing hard with how Ross looked at him like he wanted to fuck his brains out.

" Go grab some lube and meet me in my room. You better not be wearing any fucking clothes." Ross muttered as he went back to making out with Laura. Laura moaned as she felt Ross pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her clit rubbing against Ross's increasingly aching cock. Ross gave a love tap on her ass as he then grabbed a hold on to it.

" Damn baby you have the world's best ass." Ross whispered as he went down and started to attack her neck with his lips. Laura then threw her head back giving him better access.

"Fuck Ross." Laura moaned. Ross continued to kiss her as he started to undress her as they were walking back to his room. Ross unzipped the back of her dress, carefully getting her out of it, Laura slide down to the ground so she can stand and get out of the dress while she did that her pussy ran against his dick both of them nearly near tears with how amazing their touches were. Laura took off the shoes, letting Ross remove the dress as he got down to her lower region, he just nearly tore the dress off as he swiped it off, giving Laura a little bit of a scare, but it also turned her on. Now she was standing completely naked in front of him and Ross was fully dressed which Laura didn't think was fair at all. So she started to undress Ross, removing his leather jacket and untucking his wife beater t-shirt, Laura ran her hands along his abs and his nipples. Ross moaning at her touch. Laura then bent down a bit giving each of Ross's nipples a brief kiss then tug. Causing Ross to moan, if she wasn't careful he was going to cum in his pants like if he was a 12 year old, and he definitely didn't want that as he had every intention in Cuming inside of her.

" Fuck baby." Ross cried, at the sound of hearing Ross cry out in pleasure, Laura couldn't help the feeling of elation that she was able to make him feel that way. What after seemed like an eternity they finally made it to Ross's room, Ross threw Laura on the bed, Taking his pants off as humaningly possible, Ross go rid of his boxers, letting his dick breath after being caged inside of tight clothing. And like an animal hunting its prey Ross pretty much jumped on Laura both of their bodies enjoying the sudden interaction of the two and Laura could have sworn she was wetter between her legs then possible. Ross in the need to be inside Laura, spread her legs as wide as an eagle and climbed on top of her, placing hot messy kissed from her belly button all the way up her peaks to finally capturing her lips.

" Can I join the party?" Ratliff asked as he walked into the room. Ross turned and looked and he growled. Ratliff did what he asked, he was prepared with the lube and he was bare ass naked. Ross licked his lips.

" Are you clean?" he asked Ratliff.

Ratliff then just nodded.

" Then what are you waiting for? Lube up my ass while I am fucking Laura then." Ross said as he returned his attention to Laura, both of their lips smashing together in a heated embrace. The fire and sparks their bodies were getting from touching each other was something like he has never experienced before. Laura was placing kisses over Ross's face and neck, it was like she couldn't get enough of him. Her hands slide around his neck and slide them down his back reaching his ass. The feel of her hands on his bare ass nearly made his go over the cliff. In fact he can already feel the precum leaking out of his dick. Wanting to cum inside of her, Ross quickly lined up his dick to her pussy and and looking at Laura one more time to make sure this was something that she wanted. Laura nodded and he grinned. He really was glad that she said yes because Ross was afraid that he was too far gone to stop. So without any more hesitation Ross thrusted himself into Laura and the both of them grunted at the feel of her pussy around his dick was something fantastic.

" Fuck baby." Ross grunted.

" Oh fuck Ross, you are so fucking big." Laura cried. He was huge and she could feel him all the way inside. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Ross took that as a sign to start moving. The thrust started off slow but with each thrust it became faster and faster. The sight of Ross and Laura having sex was so erotic to Ratliff, He quickly grabbed his own dick and started to masturbate watching the two of them have what looked like the world's greatest sex, Ratliff closed his eyes and just imagined being with them like that. Feeling Laura's pussy around his dick, or having Ross fuck him was slowly becoming Ratliff's undoing. He quickly got the lube and started to pour some on the crack of Ross's ass, getting some inside to make sure when Ratliff does enter Ross's as, it won't be that painful. Ratliff continued to play with Ross's ass, and Ross could feel like he was in fucking nirvana from Laura fucking him to Ratliff touching his ass. The cool liquid soon got Ross's attention as she felt it go inside his ass.

" Damn that's cold." Ross shuddered.

" Don't worry it helps." Ratliff said. Ross couldn't say anything as he just nodded. Laura was giving him the best pussy he has ever had, And Ratliff was quickly getting Ross's ass ready for him to enter. Ratliff entered one finger into Ross's asshole to make it ready for him. The feel of someone fingering his ass was something new for Ross. Since he never had anyone touch him there before. It hurt like a bitch but with each rolling movement Ratliff did with his finger, Ross was feeling more and more comfortable. Ratliff loved the feeling of being inside of Ross, hence right now it was just his finger at the moment but the sensation was enough to make him wrap his own hand around his own cock and started the up and down movement again. His shaft becoming more and slicker with each movement.

" Fuck Ross! Fuck Me." Laura cried. She loved having Ross inside of her and she needed him to pick up the pace. Ross didn't want to disappoint her so he pulled out for a bit. Then he slammed into her so hard she could have sworn to that she felt his dick in his throat. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she felt Ross starting to pound into her really good. Both of their bodies now slick with sweat, Laura opened her eyes as Ross plunged his tongue into her mouth and the two of them kissed without any boundary. Wrapping her fingers into his vastly soaked hair, Laura just continued to let Ross pound into her, she was actually matching him thrust for thrust. And out of the corner of her eye she could see Ratliff masturbating as he continued fingering Ross's ass. She figured Ratliff deserved some fun too.

" Ratliff fuck Ross, I want to see you fuck Ross. Ross let him fuck you please." Laura said as she was about to almost cum from her fast approaching orgasm. Ross being the willing participant, spread his legs even further. He picked his head up from Laura's neck to speak to Ratliff.

" You heard her. Fuck my ass baby, Fuck it hard and good."

Ratliff didn't have to be told twice, as he got up from his knees and without any warning slammed his dick into Ross's tight ass. Ross's eyes widened and he cried out in pain as he could feel Ratliff's dick now inside of him.

" OH MY FUCKING GOD FUCK THIS HURTS" Ross cried. Ratliff leaned over and whispered into his ear "It gets better." Ross could feel the tears flowing down his face as the pain was severe. But at the same time it was starting to feel good. Ratliff stayed still so Ross could get use to him. But it soon became apparent when Ross was thrusting his ass into Ratliff's dick that he was ready. Laura was underneath Ross, giving him tenderly kisses as Ratliff started to thrust. She lifted her leg from Ross's waist and she quickly started rubbing her foot against Ratliff's ass.

" Ratliff."

Ratliff looked down and saw that Laura was calling his name. " Yeah Laur?" He moaned as he continued to feel Ross's ass tighten and squeeze his dick. Laura reached up and started touching Ratliff's chest taking a nipple in her hand and giving it a slight tug. Ratliff moaned in pleasure. " Fuck Laura." He moaned. He opened his eyes again and leaned down and Laura met him and the two of them placed a gentle kiss at first on each other 'slips. But Ratliff soon deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into her and Laura soon followed. The room was stenches with the smell of sex. The three of them were wrapped in each other's limbs as the bed continued to hold them as they continued to explore and fuck. As the time was passing by the three of them each found different combinations. Ross would fuck Laura long a d hard, he also did fuck her in the ass, and Ratliff just sat there watching in pleasure as his lovers were having sex. He would pump his dick while watching every thrust of theirs. Then Ratliff managed to fuck Ross again as Ross asked him too. After having Ratliff inside of him, Ross decided to have some more rounds with him. Ross even managed to fuck Ratliff. Ratliff feel face first on the sweat stained sheets as Ross thrusted into him.

" Oh Fuck baby oh fuck…"Ratliff moaned. Ross closed his eyes in pleasure as Ratliff's ass closed and tightened around his dick. Laura threw her head back as she watched Ross fuck Ratliff. The sight of Ross's ass clenching every time he pounded into Ratliff, Laura came as the sight gave her biggest orgasm yet. Ross and Laura got in a few more rounds of sex as he pounded her hard and then there were times they made love.

Ratliff and Laura also had sex, as they came together. Ratliff was a wonderful lover Laura found that out as he pounded her pussy and her ass with his amazing dick. It was funny how tonight of all nights were they realized they have sexual chemistry and if Ratliff had it his way, Laura and he would not only be best friends but lovers too. Laura wrapped her legs around his waist as Ratliff continued to pump his dick inside oh her. Ross was on the other side of the bed, just pumping his dick as he watched his two lovers fuck. And with that Ratliff released his cum inside of Laura and she rode out her orgasm as well. Ross felt like he was going to go blind by the sensation of him Cumming, he leaned over and shook his dick over Laura and Ratliff covering the both of them in his cum. After coming down from that, Ross soon collapsed on top of them, the three of them just held on to each other as they were coming back down to earth from that. Ross soon made his way in between them and they pulled the soaked sheets over them. Ross opening his arms and pulling Ratliff and Laura to his sides. Ratliff was on his right and Laura on his left. And the three of them just talked and kissed through the night before sleep finally taking them.

Something had changed tonight wither it was for the good or bad, the three of them didn't know yet. But something new started and they knew that it wasn't just a one off. They knew people would judge if they ever found out, but as they lay together and after feeling the earth shattering pleasure together, they just didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A Big Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Yeah I know it was a little racy and there will be more chapters like that as this story is a lot racy/sexual. This story is going to deal with a lot of issues that are dark and sexual. So thank you to everyone that is sticking with this story. So just beware. And for those asking about Rocky, he will have a bigger part in the story much later on, but he will be in it. And as for the whole Raura/Riaura/Rataura/Rosslington couple thing? That is still up in the air as all of those couples will be in this. Also does anyone have a couple name for Laura/Ross/Ratliff?**

**7.**

_Aftermath_

She could feel the sun breaking through the curtains letting them know that another day was about to start. Laura refused to open her eyes yet as she wasn't really ready to wake up to the aftermath of what happened last night. Laura could feel Ross beside her as he had his arm wrapped around her waist and to be honest she could feel Ross's raging dick against her ass. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought, she should have known that someone who has a sexual appetite as Ross, would waking up horny. Laura decided that she couldn't put off the day much longer, opened her eyes and took in that she was in Ross's room and his bed. Laura turned to her left and noticed Ross and Ratliff were still asleep. Laura sighed. She still couldn't believe what gotten into her last night.

She had sex with two guys last night. And one of them was her best friend who was gay. But she still couldn't regret it. Laura went to get out of bed when she realized how active she was last night. She was sore when she tried to move so she figured to give it a few then she would get dressed and go to her bathroom to take a bath to try and sooth out her muscles. Ross and Ratliff sure did wonders on her, her vagina was still a bit tender and still feeling a bit raw from the workout last night. She knows if her parents were still alive they would probably drop dead all over again. They definitely wouldn't approve of her choice, and she would have definitely gotten an ear full. But the thing was as much as she loved and missed her parents she still would have chosen to be with Ross and Ratliff last night. There was just something that told her that there was nothing for her to be afraid of. What happened last night was amazing and full animalistic magnetism. She had sex before, but nothing compared to last night. Laura could feel herself starting to get wet all over again as the replay of last night came up in her mind.

Laura sighed.

It was time to get out of bed and get back to everyday life. Laura threw back the covers and got out of the bed, carefully not to wake up Ross or Ratliff. Laura looked back at the men that were in the bed, and she couldn't do anything but smile. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Ross and Ratliff's foreheads. She picked up her clothes and quickly changed and was existing the bedroom and as she was making her way down the hall. She bumped into something.

More like someone.

Maia.

Great that was the last thing that she needed to see. Laura knows that she shouldn't be like that, after all Maia was with Riker before Laura came about so how did she deserve attitude for being with her own boyfriend. And if Laura was perfectly honest after last night, she wasn't so sure that Riker was the guy for her.

She had already had two last night. Laura shook the thoughts out of her head when Maia was giving her a look.

" You okay there Laura? I have been calling you for a few minutes now." Maia asked concerned.

Laura was brought out of her thoughts. " Oh yeah sorry Maia but it is still a bit early for my brain to comprehend."

Maia chuckled. "So I noticed you were coming from Ross's room. Is there anything you would like to share?" Maia asked. Laura could feel her cheeks blushing with embarrassment. What was she going to say? She spent the last few hours having mind blowing sex with her best friends/roommates? Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. Laura didn't think Maia or anyone else would be so understanding about her and Ross and Ratliff. And to be honest she really didn't want to say anything to anyone. Hell it may have only been one night, so there would be no need to tell. Did it make her crazy though when she thinks that maybe she didn't want it to be only one night?

That maybe should would like for it to happen again?

Laura shook her head. There was no need to get herself all worked up.

" Oh i was coming out of Ross's room. I just wanted to see if he was up, Ross and Ratliff and I had plans for breakfast this morning. But knowing Ross he is still asleep."

Maia rolled her eyes. " He is probably worn out from banging some faceless slut that he brought home."

If Maia only knew.

" Yeah probably. Look Maia I am going to go back to my room. I will talk to you later?"

" Sure, I would like that. I am about to head out. Can you tell Riker I will call him later?" Maia asked as she was walking towards the door. Laura just nodded and Maia smiled. " Well see you later." Maia said as she opened the front door and closed it behind her as she left. Laura just went back to start heading towards her room to get ready for the day. As Laura was walking back to her room she wasn't paying attention to the person who was coming out of his room. Both Laura and Riker collided.

" Oh shit I am so sorry Laura." Riker said as he went to help Laura from the floor. Laura just blushed as she realized that Riker was completely naked while he was helping her out.

" That's okay Riker, um you may want to get dressed or not I don't know." Laura said to Riker and Riker just looked down and the blush on him was so red that you would have thought that he was a tomato.

" Oh fuck well this is embarrassing. Here I am going to go get changed and you and get back on to whatever you were doing." Riker said as he walked back to go grab something to wear, giving Laura a great view of his bare ass. And she couldn't help the blush. Laura just shook those thoughts out of her head and made her way back to her room. After finally arriving to her room, Laura closed her door and just sighed.

This whole living arrangement is proving to be interesting. Laura grabbed the clothes that she planned to wear for the day and she was making her way to the shower when she bumped into someone else. What the hell was this bump into people day? Laura looked and blushed and realized that it was Ratliff. At least Ratliff had the same blush on his face. The two of them at first didn't know what to say to one another. What could you say to someone who you considered to be your best friend, that you had amazing sex with the night prior?

" Ratliff."

"Laura"

Both of them just laugh when they realized why should they be nervous. They were just being really stupid at the moment. Ratliff grabbed Laura's hand and brought them up to his mouth as he places a kiss on them. Then he just looked her into the eyes.

" Good Morning." Ratliff said with a bit of huskiness to his voice. And Laura blushed. Yeah she knew she was doing this a lot this morning. So what sue her.

" Good Morning Ratliff." Laura answered. Ratliff just smiled. He loved the way that he was making Laura blushed. She looked sexy as hell when she did it. He had no idea on how this morning would be, he was afraid that there would be awkwardness between them, he was afraid of that because he didn't want anything to change with the three of them. Laura was his best friend and so was Ross and he would rather that last night didn't happen then have any of them be different around one another. Last night was something of an awakening for Ratliff. He fulfilled his deepest desire on being able to have Ross as a lover, and man Ross sure knew how to work his body in bed. It was everything that Ratliff could be. But the shocking or not so shocking as that would be the wrong word, but more pleasantly surprised on how turned on he was by Laura. He had come to conclude that he was solely gay as he was attracted to men that is why his relationship with Rydel ended, because Ratliff couldn't pretend anymore. So last night with Laura threw him for a surprise, but one that Ratliff wants to keep happening. He would totally be up for another encounter with Laura and Ross. Now all he needs to do is het the two of them on board with the idea.

" I am about to get in the shower, maybe we can talk afterwards?" Laura asked.

" I have a better idea. How about I join you and we can have some fun." Ratliff said with his eyes turning a bit dark. Laura was a little bit surprised as she did think that what happened with them was all in the spirit of last night. But she couldn't help but feel her body react to Ratliff's gaze. She knows this whole situation could blow up in all of their faces, but at this moment she really didn't care. She grabbed his hand and the two of them walked into the bathroom. Ratliff shut the door, locking it behind him. Laura was getting the shower ready when she felt his arms around her as he brought her to him. Laura's back and Ratliff's front collided and she moaned at the sensation of feeling Ratliff's dick against her ass.

" Ratliff." Laura moaned.

" Tell me you want this. Tell me that you want me as much as I want you. Laura I know this is crazy and all but I can't stop thinking about last night. Being with you and Ross was something I never expected. But now it is all that I want. I thought I was done with girls and just into guys. But having sex with you was just as amazing as it was with Ross. And I would like to see what can happen with us, if that is something you would want. Or we can just have amazing sex without the strings you?" Ratliff said as he winked, Laura just laughed. To answer his question she started undressing herself in front of Ratliff, who just stared at her as more and more of her beautiful skin was being shown for him. Ratliff could feel that little Ellington was coming alive, and all he wanted was to jump inside that shower and be inside of her. So Ratliff quickly got rid of his boxers and the two of them walked into the shower and closed the door, The feel of the hot water washing over their bodies were sending shivers down them. Ratliff leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss, they soon were lost it eh battle of their mouths coming together.

" Ratliff." Laura threw her head back as Ratliff started to attack her neck with kisses. His hands were busy too as they made their way down her glorious body. Ratliff continued to touch her everywhere that he could, His hand sliding down to her ass, giving her a love squeeze as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. The feel of them coming together was amazing as both of them moaned at the sensation. Ratliff moved his hands down to her heat and entered one finger as he continued his assault on her. Laura loved the feelings that she was receiving from Ratliff. She wanted to return the favor as her hands began to return the favor and started running her hands on his body, Ratliff groaned as Laura twisted his nipples and as soon as her hands got to his ass? He was completely lost.

" Fuck Laura." Ratliff moaned. Laura smirked as she gave his ass a quick smack before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. The two of them were lost in one another when they heard someone come in the bathroom. The door to the shower suddenly opened and Laura and Ratliff pulled apart.

" I thought you locked the door Ratliff." Laura asked.

' I did." Ratliff said.

" Haven't you guys ever heard of picking the lock?" Ross smirked. He loved suprising the two of them. He figured the two of them were in here as soon as he couldn't find any of them anywhere in the house. He was surprised to find himself alone when he woke up, he was looking forward to another few rounds with them, and So Ross got up and was looking for them when he finally realized that the two of them decided to have some shower sex without him.

And Ross wasn't going to have that. Ross slide off his boxers and stepped into the shower. Ross stepped behind Laura and started to rub his dick up against her ass, sending shivers down her spine. " Fuck Ross." Laura moaned. Ross smirked.

" You two are so naughty, for having sex with out me? You are going to have to be punished." Ross said as he started peppering Laura's neck with kisses/ Laura's left hand reached around and she ran her hand through his hair. Ratliff started kissing down her chest taking one of her breasts into her mouth. Laura felt like her body was on fire as the two boys were touching her all over. Ross pulled back from Laura's neck. " You like this?" he asked huskily into her ear. Laura nodded afraid to say anything, as it would come out un recognizable.

" I still can't believe you guys were thinking about doing this without me. I thought we were a unit." Ross said looking at her then Ratliff. Ratliff just looked at Ross giving him a look that made Ross so fucking hard that he thought his dick would break.

"It won't happen again." Ratliff said as his head went back to Laura's chest. Ross nodded as he continued to kiss Laura's neck before capturing her lips in a kiss. The three of them continued their assault on one another before Laura was feeling the pressure from her heat, she needed to reach her orgasm soon and fast. Ratliff and Ross both knew she needed release and to be honest so did they, so Ratliff lined his dick up to her vagina and entered his dick into her, Laura closing her eyes as the feeling of euphoria was hitting her. Ross lined his dick up to her ass and slammed his dick into her, Laura moaned the feeling of having the both of them inside her, it felt like she was being cut in half. Ross was feeling of being inside of Laura and it was like nothing else he had ever felt. He loved it, and it was completely different from anything else he ever felt. Ross knew he had the rep of being with more than one woman and not settling down. But being with Laura and Ratliff he felt like he would like to see how a relationship would be like. Yes he knew being with two people at once would bring judgment and hatred from others but Ross really didn't give a shit. The two people he is with right now fills something inside of him that he didn't realize what was missing. Ross clenched his ass as the thrusts were becoming harder and more frequently.

" Oh holy shit, this feels fucking amazing." Laura cried.

" Like having two dicks baby." Ross moaned. Laura nodded. Ratliff and Ross just smirked. The two of them continued to pound into her and before long the three of them reached their orgasm. Laura could feel the two of them spilling their cum inside of her. And Laura just clenched on their dicks sending them into orgasm heaven. Before long Laura's legs were tired and Ratliff and Ross pulled out oh her and her legs slid down to the ground.

" Oh Fuck." Laura said.

" You like?" Ross asked with a smirk. By this time the water was cold and Ross turned it off. The three of them got out of the shower. Ross just grinned at Ratliff and Laura as he never experienced what just happened. He cupped Ratliff's ass bringing him closer to him, Ratliff captured Ross's lips in a brief chaste kiss. The two boys continued to make out as Laura looked on. The sight of them turned Laura on. Ross broke the kiss, he then grabbed her hand bringing her to them and Ratliff and Ross brought her and the three of them just hugged, the feel of being wrapped up in each other was too amazing. Laura pulled back when she realize the three of them needed to have a serious talk about what's going on and plus if they didn't want Riker or Rocky to find out they needed to get out of here before anyone finds out.

" I think we need to get out of here and then we can talk." Laura said as she dried off and was starting to get dressed. Ratliff and Ross agreed.

" Okay how about we leave one at a time so no one will find out." Ross asked.

" Sounds good." Ratliff said and Laura agreed. She opened the door taking a look around and not noticing Riker or Rocky, she did a run to her bedroom. Ross and Ratliff soon followed as they made their way to Laura's room. Laura let them in and Ross closed the door. He locked it as he didn't want anyone coming in and interrupting.

" What are we doing?" Laura asked.

" Honestly I don't know all I know is that it feels good and I don't want to stop." Ross asked walking to her bringing her into his arms and wrapping his arms around her. Laura placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ratliff just nodded.

" Same here." Ratliff agreed.

Laura sighed.

" This is crazy Ross. I mean I can't deny there is a pull here with us, and the sex is pretty much fucking fantastic. But what are you suggesting? A relationship between three people? I mean what will others say?"

" Does that really matter? All I know is that last night and what just happened with us in the shower is something that I don't want to end. I want to see where this goes. Come on Laura tell me that you don't want the same thing." Ross pushed her back a little so he can look in her eyes. He knew this sounded crazy but for the first time in his life he could find something that could mean something to him. Being with them was something he has never gotten with others. The sex was great but there was just something, more like a feeling of completion he got last night that he didn't want to end. That is why the thought of Ratliff and Laura being together without him was a little hurtful to him. But maybe with the promise of a relationship between the three of them, then they could be open and be with one another even if one of them isn't there. All Ross knows that the thought of them being something was intriguing to him.

" I agree with Ross Laura. Look at what happened we were drawn together and I am sorry but I can't regret what happened. The feeling of when I am with you two if so fucking incredible that I don't want to pass on it. And who cares what the others think. If we are happy then who are they to judge us?" Ratliff said as he came up to them. Laura looked up at them and she sighed. She really didn't want to say no. She knows this sounds so crazy and totally out of the realm of reality but she couldn't help how she would like being their girlfriend. And having two amazing boyfriends like them would be pretty amazing.

Oh my god. She sounded like a total slut right there. Two boyfriends? Well it's too late to be claiming to be innocent when she just finished banging the two of them all night and in the shower this morning. And to be honest this was the thing that could get her over Riker. Because she knew that once he found out about them, then he wouldn't look at her the same way. That was the only thing that she was afraid off. But wasn't finding something as right as this worth the risk? Wasn't love worth the risk of getting hurt? Laura doesn't know if this thing with Ross and Ratliff was love or just lust. But was she really willing to turn her back on the possibility of it. The both of them were just looking at her like was she really willing to let this go. She knows she might regret this but she could also regret not going for this.

" I think whoever has a problem with this can go to hell for all I care." Laura answered, Ross leaned in and kissed her long and hard. And Laura knew right there she made the right decision. As Laura broke the kiss, Ratliff pulled her to him and kissed her. Ross walked behind Ratliff and wrapped his arms around him. The three of them were just amazed that they really were going for this. They knew people would be shocked and some may be completely disgusted but who really cares if you are happy. The three of them spent the morning just talking and getting to know one another better. And if Laura was honest with herself. She really was excited to see were this relationship was going to take the three of them.

Riker couldn't get the thoughts of Laura out of his head. He knows what he is doing is wrong and totally unfair to Maia. She deserved to have a boyfriend that was all the way for her. That was why he decided to end things with her. It wasn't fair of him to keep Maia if he was looking somewhere else. He thought this would just pass and that everything would go back to normal, but it wasn't. He couldn't get Laura out of his mind. Every time he was making love to Maia he would close his eyes and wish she was Laura. Riker would do anything to get Laura to be with him and to be her lover. He would love nothing more than to get her in his bed. And Riker couldn't help but notice how Laura was looking at him this morning when he was naked, and he could feel hopeful that she was feeling the same way. Riker had a feeling that the two of them could be amazing. And now all he had to do was break it off with Maia.

Riker sighed.

But he knew he was doing the right thing. It would give Maia a chance to find someone that would appreciate only her. Riker looked at his phone and was dialing the number he knew so well. It was better to get this over with.

The whole day had been amazing, the three of them just hanging out getting to know one another as they made their way around town. And for the first time Ross was enjoying people without just the sex. Ratliff and Laura were two special people and Ross would do everything he could to make this work. That is why he was going to end his escort thing on the side. He definitely wasn't going to be sleeping with people for money anymore. The whole thing with Rydel was a mess. And Ross couldn't help but feel guilty for how he treated Rydel in the club. And if Ratliff ever found out what he did, Ross was sure going to lose him. And if Laura found out she would probably dump him too.

And Ross couldn't let anything come in between them. He would just apologize to Rydel and give her the money back. Just as long as she kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything about their arrangement. Ross turned and looked at Ratliff and Laura laughing at something on Ratliff's phone. Ratliff had his arm around Laura and held her close. Ross just smiled at the sight.

He really was a lucky man. He not only had an amazing girlfriend to share his bed with, but he has an amazing boyfriend too. It really was the best of both worlds. The three of them were currently at some small café by the building. They were just enjoying being with one another, and for the first time Ross felt like the old Ross. The one before the sex and drugs came into play. If only Ratliff and Laura knew how dark his past really was, he wouldn't know what to do. He knew they were kind and understanding people and he could only hope that they would forgive him. But he didn't want to take the risk of losing them. What was the point of bringing up the past anyway? I would only cause hurt and pain.

Ross just shook his head. Why was he even worrying about this, he was with two amazing people that he cares about. It was time for him to let go of the past and let go of all that drama. Ross grabbed their orders and made his way back to their table. Ross couldn't help the silly grin that was on his face, he really was so lucky. He was going to do everything he could to not blow it. Laura and Ratliff looked up at him and smiled.

" Thanks baby." Ratliff said. Ross smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. Laura smiled at her boyfriends. They were really too perfect.

" Don't think I forgot about you." Ross leaned in and kissed her. And she smiled. Ross broke the kiss and soon sat down in his chair.

" Today has been so amazing. I can't thank you guys for everything. I really am lucky to have you guys in my life." Laura said. Ratliff just grinned as he leaned in and kissed her briefly.

" You are pretty lucky." He bragged. Laura rolled her eyes. " I thought Ross would be the cocky one in this relationship.

" Hey I am not cocky! I am just truthful." Ross said pretending his feelings were hurt. Ratliff laughed as Laura just rolled her eyes.

" So did you guys want to do anything after the show tonight?" Ratliff asked as he took a sip of his latte. Ross shrugged his shoulders. " I am up for anything"

" Me too, I think I may talk with Riker to see if I could start working full time tonight. It will keep me from killing the skanks who will be ogling you guys while you undress in front of them."

Ross and Ratliff just grinned at the statement. " Babe that I what you get when you are dating strippers. Just know that they may see some of the package, but you are the only girl that will be in my bed." Ross said. Ratliff nodded. " Same here." Laura just smiled.

" Well I think that we should head back. You guys have to get ready and I am going to have to talk with Riker." Laura said as the three of them got up. Ratliff and Laura went to go pay when Ross stopped them.

" Put it away I am paying." Ross said paying for their drinks. Laura looked like she was about to object when Ross cut her off by kissing her. He broke the kiss and loved the look on her face. He loved making her look like that. After Ross paid for the drinks the three of them made their way back to the building when they overheard someone talking about Laura.

" Wow how did someone like her get two hotties like them? She is such a fucking slut."

Laura froze as she heard the comment and was about to just walk out when Ross stopped her. Ratliff wrapped his arm around her when Ross just looked at him and nodded. Ross walked to the table with the girls and just stared them down.

" Excuse you what did you just say about my girlfriend? Did you call her a skank?"

The one girl just rolled her eyes. " Yeah I did, so what?"

" So what? No one calls her that and gets away with it. You shouldn't being calling anyone names when you look like you're the poster child for the free clinic. So I would advise you to keep you mouth shut and while you are at it. Close your damn legs. You smell really bad." Ross sneered to the girl before walking back to Laura and Ratliff.

" Ross." Laura said. Ross grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. " no one talks about my girl like that. And the same goes to Ratliff, no body better say shit about you two otherwise they will have to deal with me."

Laura just snuggled into Ross's chest and Ratliff leaned in and kissed Ross on the lips. He pulled back and smiled.

" You are full of surprises aren't you?" Ratliff asked.

Ross just smirked.

" You haven't seen nothing yet."

The three of them walked back to the building to get ready for the night. Not even paying attention to who was watching them. The person stormed away from the table they were sitting at and walked to their car. Slamming the door shut, the person opened the glove box and pulled out the gun.

" You were right Ross, You haven't seen anything yet."


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

_I Want U Bad_

The club was completely packed by the time Laura arrived. The guys had to leave a little early so they could set up and for them to get ready for the show. It being Friday night they were going to do a double show which will probably get out at 4 am. It gave her a chance to think on what they will tell Riker and Rocky about their situation. Because it was going to be sooner than later that everything will come out. And Laura was trying to find a way to gage everyone's reactions. Rocky she really wasn't sure as she doesn't really know him too well. He seems like a good guy but she really hasn't seen him around that much and they live together, which Laura found weird but she didn't want to cross any lines that he didn't want to. And then there was Riker. It really was funny how it just seemed like yesterday that she was having strong feelings for him, but ever since last night things were different. It wasn't like she let go of her feelings for Riker completely, she still had a part of her that would care for him. But everything with Maia and him put an end to that. So she decided to let go and when she did that she found something else.

Something that was amazing. Laura arrived inside and looked at the stage it seemed that the show hasn't started yet, Laura was so tempted to go back stage to see Ratliff and Ross and give them some good luck, but she figured with their track record then they would be exposed. So Laura decided that maybe she should focus on the job she was hired for and not her personal life. Laura made her way back to the backroom to put her things in her locker to start her shift. Laura made her way to the bar to start her shift, she greeted Renee and started setting up the bar. As Laura was setting up Riker made his way up to the bar.

" Hey Laura are you ready to start work?" Riker asked with a smile. The sight of Laura made his pulse run and his heart beat a little faster.

Laura just smiled. " Yeah I am, the club looks very packed, so it should be a good night."

" Yeah it does, but it is always packed when the guys dance. The ladies love them." Riker smirked. Laura smiled. She knew this when she moved in with all of them, but it was a completely different thing when she is dating them. It was definitely going to be interesting to see women drool over her boyfriends and throwing them money to take off their clothes. Laura sighed, she knew she was being silly as she knows on how they feel. But still it would be weird. But that is going to be something that she is going to have to get used to.

Riker nodded and he walked behind the bar. " Well we better get ready to take care of these customers." Riker said and smiled as he went to start taking drink requests. Laura did the same and the lights started to dim and that was when she knew that the show was about to start. Laura had to about cover her ears when the ladies started to shout.

" Damn they have to be so loud? It's like they haven't seen a penis before." Laura said. Riker chuckled. The smoke machines were coming on and the lights were changing colors, and the loud music started to blare letting them that the show was about to start. Laura just looked at the stage just waiting to see the show despite her reservations about it, she couldn't help but enjoy the show too. All three of them were drop dead gorgeous. Plus she would have to be lying if she wasn't a little boastful in knowing that two of them were hers. She just blushed at the thought, hopefully the three of them would have some alone time after the show. Riker noticed the blush and just nudged her, " Come on Laura are you getting embarrassed? You seen them strip before, hell Ross even grinded on you."

And many many other things Laura thought.

" Yeah I know, and really it isn't that really. It's more embarrassing to watch these ladies become pathetic just so they can see some dick and ass. I mean have they no shame?"

Riker chuckled.

Laura just laughed at the sound of that. Here she was acting like a jealous school girl. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that. She knows how Ross and Ratliff feel about her, she just needs to take a chill pill and relax. Turning to look at Riker, she couldn't help but notice that he was looking at her.

" What? Do I have something on my face?" Laura asked feeling self-conscious.

" No, you just look really beautiful tonight." Riker said. Laura blushed, how many times did she wish he would say something like that to her? Before she would take that as a chance that maybe he likes her, but after last night, she couldn't help but wish it was Ross or Ratliff who said it. It wasn't like she didn't appreciate it coming from Riker, but it just felt different.

" Thank You Riker, so what time is Maia getting here?" Laura asked. She could tell that was a subject that he was uncomfortable with talking about. The color in his face drained and then he looked away. Laura didn't know what she did but she didn't want to bring something up to piss him off.

" Everything okay Riker? I didn't mean anything by it. I really like Maia, she is a good friend to me and you two look cute together."

" Yeah Maia is a great girl, but I am thinking that its over with us. I just don't feel the same way about her anymore, and she deserves to have a guy who appreciates and values her. I just don't think that guy is me anymore."

It was really funny how when she was getting something that she thought she wanted, it turns out that she was feeling for Maia. How fast was that her feelings for Riker turned into more of a best friend type of feelings. She would hate to see any of them hurting, she really hoped that Maia and Riker would work things out.

" Oh I am sorry Riker, I really hope things work out for both of you. I would hate to see you both suffer and hurt." Laura said as she went to pull himinto her arms and gave him a hug. Riker just sighed and he wrapped his arms around her, and the feelings he got was something he really never felt. It was electric and sent every one of his nerves on fire. Laura pulled away far too quick for his liking, and as he was about to say something the show was starting and the loud shrieks broke them apart.

Laura just sighed. Well tonight should be fun.

As expected the crowd went wild for the guys once they hit the stage. Rocky got the crowd started and he sure worked the crowed up. Ratliff was next and she couldn't help but blush when he saw her and winked at her when he pulled down his g string and did a little hip thrust looking her way. Laura completely blushed at that and it took everything in her not to run to the stage and ride him like a stallion. And as for Ross, let's just say she is shocked that nobody said anything about her moaning. She had to bite down from completely moaning out loud when Ross started rubbing against the pole, looking at her. She could see the smirk on his face when he lowered his g string and bared his ass to her, the ladies went crazy and he ended up making the most money due to that. She was still completely wet from that and Laura felt like a silly girl on the verge of puberty. She was so sex crazy lately she didn't know how she was going to control herself. Laura was putting away the last of the glasses as they were cleaning up. It was after 4 am, and Laura and Riker were finishing up cleaning up when Rocky Ross and Ratliff made their way up to the bar.

" So I don't know about you guys but I am ready to go home and crash. I am beat. The crowd was crazy tonight. Even more than usual." Rocky said as he plopped down on a bar stool.

" Well Ross did wind them up when he showed them his ass." Laura replied. Ross smirked at the tone in her voice. He just wanted to drive Laura wild that was the whole reason why he did it. Plus it did help him earn extra cash, and that is what he needed epically if he wasn't going to be doing his side job any longer. Plus it felt nice to know that she didn't want him to show himself off to other people.

" Come on Laura you know that was for you. You love starting at my ass.' Ross winked.

Riker rolled his eyes. " Enough of the sexual innuendos Ross." Ross just rolled his eyes at his older brother.

" Guys knock it off it's late. How about we go home." Ratliff said. Rocky and Riker agreed. The five of them locked up the bar and was walking up to the pent house when Laura's phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket and she saw the text message she received.

" Am guys I will actually be home in a bit, there is something that I have to take care off." Laura said putting her phone away. The guys just looked at her like if she was crazy.

" At this time? Laura I think it will be crazy for you to be out this late, how about you take care of it tomorrow? Or later today." Riker said. The other three agreed.

" I will be fine, it shouldn't take long." Laura said before walking out the building leaving the four boys confused.

" I wonder what that is about." Rocky asked.

" I have no idea," Riker said.

Ratliff and Ross just looked at each other. There was no way they were going to let Laura walk around this late at night.

" I am going to go follow her, make sure she is alright." Ratliff said. Ross agreed. " I am too, we will be back in a bit." Ross said as he and Ratliff made their way after her. Riker and Rocky were just more confused.

" Whatever I am going to bed." Rocky said as he made his way up to the penthouse. Leaving Riker alone. He couldn't help that something was going on, and he was going to find out what it was. Because he wasn't going to let anything get in his way of getting Laura.

Laura walked across the street and got everything situated when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and smiled. Ross and Ratliff were standing there.

'Well are you going to let us come in?" Ross asked.

" Sure but what is it in for me?" Laura asked huskily. Ross could feel his dick grow hard. Ross grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him capturing her lips. Ratliff could feel himself hardening at the sight. He carefully walked in and closed the door. The last thing they all needed was putting on a show for everyone. He brought his lips to Ross's neck and started placing kisses up along his neck. He then he placed his right hand on Laura's ass giving it a squeeze, Laura then moaned. She broke the kiss and just smiled at the two.

" So you guys were smart enough to follow."

" Well we couldn't afford to sleep together again at the house until we tell them about us. Speaking about that when do you think we should?" Ross said grabbing her hand. Laura just squeezed his hand back and sat down on the bed, Ross followed behind her.

" I think we should tell them soon, it's only fair and I hate lying to people who I consider my friends. But at the same time I am not ready for anyone to be pissed off and hateful you know?"

Ross just wrapped his arm around her bringing her close to him. He really hated seeing Laura under any stress and he knew this was stressing on her. He really would do anything to take away the fear that she has of them. He knew it wasn't because she wasn't sure of her feelings for them, but people's reactions. Which if Ross was honest with himself, really honest he would admit that he was nervous too. Riker and Rocky were the only family he had left and if he lost them then he would be really screwed. All he could hope for was that they would still want their little brother in in their lives, because if they didn't approve of this, then Ross wouldn't be afraid to cut them out of his life. He felt that strongly about Laura and Ratliff, which was pretty new for Ross, but it was something that he wanted.

" Babe, if people don't like it then they can go to hell because it isn't their life, so who are they to judge us." Ratliff said as he came down and started caressing Laura's face. Laura leaned into his touch and Ratliff just placed a kiss on her forehead. "Everything's going to be alright, because we have each other and to tell you the truth that is all that I need. I don't need anyone else."

" Same here." Ross whispered too. Laura just smiled. How was she so lucky to be blessed with Ross and Ratliff? Sure it may be wrong to others but for her it never felt so right. She knew she was letting the fears get in the way of what could be an amazing thing. And she decided that no fear was worth losing what she has now, two amazing guys who care about her and treasure her. They make her feel loved and appreciated and wanted. Wasn't that the thing that everyone wants? The loving looks she was receiving from her boys just made her realize that she was being foolish, she knows she keeps flip-flopping on this, but hey this is new and scary for her so she had to make sure she was really willing to take the risk and looking in their eyes she knows she made the right decision. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Ratliff's lips, he instantly deepened the kiss putting all that he felt in that kiss to make her feel that she was what he wanted. This is what he wanted and he was going to make her feel confident about it. Laura broke the kiss and then placed small kisses on his face, Ratliff just closed his eyes in the feel of her touch. Laura looked at him and smiled, she cupped his face. ' Please don't take my fears as a sign that I don't want this, I do. I want you so much, and I want Ross so much too. I was just scared and I know that what we have is real. And whatever we have to face will be worth it because I have you two." Ross and Ratliff just smiled and the moved closer to her, and the three of them just held one another. After a few minutes they broke apart when they realized that it was really late, or earlier as it was almost 5 am and they needed rest. So they got ready for bed, Laura undressed both Ratliff and Ross leaving them in their boxers and they did the same for her, Ratliff gave her his shirt to sleep in. They were too tired to do anything but sleep, but just being near each other was enough. They piled into the bed with Laura in the middle and Ross and Ratliff wrapped their arms around her and the three of them instantly fell into nice sleep.

The figure just stood in front of the motel room that the three of them were staying at. The three of them were so lost in one another that they failed to realize that someone was staring through the window at them. He just shook his head at the thought that she was giving her body to two guys. He thought that she was better than that. He thought she would have some self-respect for herself and for her body. But apparently not.

She was just a common whore who spreads her legs for every dick pointed her way. The disgust he felt for her made his blood boil. This whole situation was fucking sick. What kind of people think it would be alright to participate in a three way relationship? That was just messed up. And here she was acting all high and mighty about the way he lived his life, and she was living the life of being a whore. The thought of her giving her body to those guys made him physically ill. She should be giving it to him and him alone. How many times had he made it obvious he wanted her? But no she rejected him all those times, and for what? To get two for one? That is sick.

She is going to have to be punished. Not just for hurting him, but for hurting his sister. By sleeping with Ross Lynch who was the biggest man whore in the entire Chicago area. He was going to make all of them pay. Even the one who says he was supposedly gay, but here he is with her touching her. The sight of all three of them made him sick. This was not right and this was beyond disgusting. And he was going to make sure that all three of them felt the repercussions of their choices. No one was going to hurt his baby sister and get away with it. Just the thought of them made him so angry that he could literally kill them with his bare hands.

Maybe that was a choice he could do. After all he needed a way to get rid of this anger somehow and what better way than to snap their necks physically with his bare hands? A sick sinister grin appeared on his face. He thought of the perfect way for his revenge, and the three of them would pay for what they did and burn in hell for their disgusting choice of being together. He pulled out the gun from his back pocket and double checked it for bullets, yep it was completely loaded, and he was going to make sure to empty the full round into them. He then pointed the gun at the window and had his finger on the trigger.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

_And They All Fall Down_

As he was about to pull the trigger, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and was shocked to see her here. She was supposed to know not to come when he was on the job. Even though this one was personal.

" Rydel! What are you doing here?" he sneered.

" Jason you can't do this! I am not going to let you go to prison all because of Ross and me wanting to get revenge." Rydel said to her big brother. Sure she would like to see Ross dead for the humiliation that he put her through. He treated her like she was nothing but a piece of ass and after the incident at the club the way she was made to feel cheap and useless, she wanted nothing more than to see Ross Lynch dead. But she didn't want her brother to be the one to do it, she wasn't going to let Ross ruin his life like he ruined hers.

" This isn't your choice to make Rydel! He hurt you. They both hurt you and now they will have to answer it with their lives."

" What do you mean both? Ross is the only one to hurt me." Rydel asked confused. Jason rolled his eyes. He loved his sister he really did but sometimes she could be such a fool.

" I am talking about Ellington Ratliff Rydel. You know the loser who broke your heart because he decided he wanted the dick instead of you? Well he is sleeping with Ross with a smile on his face. And he also has a second sleeping partner who happens to be a woman. Isn't that a shock? He threw you away stating that he was gay and in the end he is sleeping with another chick? That is just so wrong on so many levels."

Rydel was shocked at what her brother told her. She had to be wrong, there would be no way that Ellington would be sleeping with Ross and another girl. Ellington was always such a sweet and loving boyfriend who believed in the value of monogamy and being with only one person. Rydel just shook her head. Plus there was no way that Ross would Ellington in his bed, Ross didn't swing that way. He was way too much into pussy to ever want to be with a man. But why would Jason lie to her about this? This just didn't make a lot of sense.

" Even if this is true which I highly doubt, why go after Ratliff? We are no longer together and honestly he can sleep with who he wants. I just want Ross to pay. Plus I think Charlie would have a problem with my brother killing his brother."

Jason rolled his eyes. See this is why he doesn't tell Rydel shit. She has a fucking conscious, she may say she wants revenge but in the end she pussies out. Normally he would listen to his sister as she was the only family he had left besides his skank of a wife Sam, but this involved him now too and there was no way that he was just going to let them get away with it. Laura needed to pay for turning into such a worthless skank. Didn't she know that she was only supposed to be in his bed? That he was the only man to touch her? To make her scream with pleasure? Now she is nothing but useless trash with who knows how many STDs she has by screwing the man whore and the homo.

" Rydel I love you, you know that but I need you to leave and let me take care of this. The slut that Ratliff is sleeping with is Laura. You know that foster girl Sam and I took in? She decided to throw her morals out and be a common whore and sleep with two guys. Can you imagine her getting two dicks inside of her? That is fucking sick and I am going to make that little bitch pay for becoming nothing but a fucking port for guys to dump their cum into. She makes me so fucking sick, how can she have no respect for herself?"

Rydel was getting a little freaked out by the way Jason was acting towards this whole situation. Who was it to him to judge someone on their sexual preference? She for the first time in her life was afraid of her big brother, the look in his eyes she could tell that he had no soul, no remorse for the crime that he is about to commit. And that frightened her, for all her life Jason was the one to always make sure she is taken care of and supported after their parents decided they didn't want to be parents. Jason had always been the one to be there and Rydel loved him for it. She had known what kind of man her brother became though as they grew older. She knew what kind of work he was into. And she knew whatever he did was illegal, because lets face it a man with no high school diploma and no set skills would be able to afford the penthouse he lives in. Rydel figured that out a long time ago but she never dared to question him. Because even though she is protected by blood, she knew Jason would go ballistic on her if she even dared question him. She loved her big brother she really did that was why she went to him with her problem with Ross, because she really did want to see him dead. He was a complete asshole to her, he fucked and dumped her. Treated her like complete shit and was acting like everything was okay. She went to Jason knowing that if Jason would take care of Ross, then his body would never be seen again. And for Rydel that was what she wanted. She would love to see him pay. But she really didn't want Ratliff or this Laura to pay for their choices. Sure she thinks they are pretty stupid to want to sleep with Ross, but she two was blinded by the outside package of his body that she failed to realize that he was nothing but a snake.

Could she really live with herself if he took two innocent lives along with Ross? But could she really afford to go against her brother to save the two? As much as a part of her will always value and love Ellington she had to say she would give his life up for her own.

That is when she got her answer, She closed her eyes and just sent a prayer up to god for his forgiveness as she was about to do. She could only hope Ratliff would forgive her.

" Okay." Rydel whispered.

" Okay what Ry?" Jason asked.

" Just make sure Ratliff doesn't suffer to bad okay? I don't want him to feel anything when he dies. But make sure Ross feels every single fucking bullet. I want him to feel his life slipping away and realize that he only has himself to blame." Rydel said as she gave Jason a hug and walked back to her car. She took one last look and just hoped god would forgive her.

" I may see you in hell Ross, but it will be worth it to know that you suffered like you made me. Ratliff I am so so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." Rydel said as she got in her car and drove away. Jason just turned back and was lifting his gun again to finish what he so desperately wanted to take care off. He was about to pull the trigger when a noise caught him and the door was starting to open. Shit this was the last thing he needed. Jason took off on foot around the corner to were his bike was and took off. He would have to take care of this some other time. But he definitely will take care of it.

The three of them may see another sunrise but they won't be seeing another sunset if Jason had his way. And he usually gets his way. He roared the bike and took off.

Ratliff could have sworn he heard noises coming outside from their room, hence why he is now outside in nothing but his boxers looking to see who was there. Turns out it was no one, and Ratliff realized he probably overreacted. But he woke up with a striking fear in his heart that something was about to happen to Laura and Ross and he woke up scared out of his mind. His heart still pounding with the thought if anything happening to them. Ratliff turned and walked back in to the room when he realize that no one was outside, and he closed and locked the door.

Ratliff sighed.

It must have just been a bad dream. But Ratliff could have sworn the voices sounded so real. Even though he really couldn't place who the voices belonged too he could have sworn they were just right outside their door. Ratliff carefully got back into bed right behind Laura when he realized Ross was waking up.

" You okay babe?" Ross asked with sleep still in his voice. Ratliff just smiled. " Yeah I thought I heard something outside and went to go check it out. But it was nothing go back to sleep."

Ross nodded, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Ratliff's lips Ratliff deepened it for a bit until he broke it.

" That was nice, what was that for?" Ross asked trying to catch his breath. Ratliff just shook his head. " Does there have to be a reason for me to kiss my boyfriend?"

" Nope you can kiss me anytime. You know that. Goodnight baby." Ross said as he went back to snuggling with Laura and Ratliff just smiled. He then returned holding Laura from the back, giving her a kiss on her shoulder. And he snuggled into her back. If anything happened to these two Ratliff would fear his life would be over. Laura and Ross was his entire world and if he lost them, then he would have lost himself. Having enough of these thoughts Ratliff just sighed and went back to sleep. Tomorrow would be another day for them to be together. And all of this would be just chalked up to being a nightmare.

Riker was a nervous wreck, he really didn't know how Maia was going to take this. That he was ending their long term relationship after all these years because he was falling for another girl. But he knew that he was doing the right thing. Because it wasn't fair for him and for Maia to be together when his heart wasn't fully into it anymore. Riker had been in his room all morning since he woke up trying to find the courage to call Maia to end things. But should he really end things over the phone? They have been together for four years now is that any way to end it? But he was scared to see her face and he was afraid that he would change his mind and not end things.

But he knew that he had to. The feelings that he was developing for Laura were too strong to ignore anymore. Last night he had a dream about the two of them and they were making love and the feel of Laura on his skin was so intoxicating that even though it was a dream, he could have sworn that it was real. He woke up with a sensation like no other and his sheets were a bit sticky from when he came from the dram. It was definitely so erotic to make Riker have a wet dream he hasn't had those since he was a young boy. So he knew that whatever he had with Maia was really over when he woke up disappointed that Laura wasn't in his bed. Riker finally picked up the phone to finally get it over with. He dialed the number that he knows by heart. His heart beating out of his chest. He knows he is making the right choice in doing this but it was still hard.

No answer.

Riker did contemplate about telling her over voicemail letting her know that it was over. But he thought that would be a bit douche of him to do. So he figured he would actually man up and tell her in person. Riker put the phone down and started to take off his boxers, he grabbed a towel and was headed towards the shower. That was what he needed to clear his head. And he needed to come up with some way to let Laura know about his feelings.

Laura turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. It was exactly what she needed this morning. After a good night sleep and this shower Laura felt so much better than when she went to bed. She had no more doubts about the three of them working. Wrapping the towel around her Laura opened the door to the bathroom and walked back into the room and was pleasantly surprised at what she saw. It seemed the boys got a little excited and started to have fun on their own. Ross was currently slamming his dick into Ratliff's ass, Ratliff moaning with each thrust.

" Oh Fuck Ross…."Ratliff moaned. He would never get tired of having Ross inside of him. Ross grunted with each thrust, the feel of Ratliff around his cock was fucking amazing and he couldn't get enough. So with each thrust he slammed harder and harder, Ross clenched his ass when Ratliff wrapped his legs around him.

" Oh shit baby you like that." Ross moaned. Ratliff nodded his head. The sight of them having sex was such a turn on for Laura she dropped her towel and made her way to the bed, gently placing her hand on Ross's back, Ross turned and smiled at Laura. He leaned in and kissed her. Laura broke the kiss.

" So you two decided to have fun without me? "Laura pouted.

"Sorry baby, but we were hard and needed release, you can always join and I promise one on one time." Ross said as he went to kiss her, Laura moved out of the way. She shook her head and swatted him on the ass, which nearly made Ross spill his semen into Ratliff just now.

"Fuck Laura." Ross moaned.

Laura smirked. She moved away from Ross, and laid next to Ratliff, who turned and looked at her and smiled. " Sorry Laur we started without you but it's never too late to join. Like Ross said I will be more than happy to make it up to you." Laura cut him off by slamming her mouth onto his and the two of them were soon in a heated make out as Ross continued to fuck Ratliff. Ross thrusted deeper and deeper and he also started to rub Laura too, he soon moved his hand down to her vagina and started to rub it, when Laura swatted his hand away. She broke the kiss with Ratliff for a bit and looked at Ross.

" No you have been bad, you don't get to do that. You need to be punished for fucking Ratliff without me, so you don't get to fuck me. Ratliff does. Now Ross lay on your side." Ross growled at not being able to finger Laura but he was so turned on by her authority voice that he did what he was told, he moved where he was now on his side, he was still inside of Ratliff, who then moved were his back was facing Ross, Ross grabbed him by the waist and slammed his dick even harder. Ratliff threw his head back in pleasure as Laura crawled by him.

" We have had Ross in the middle and I have been in the middle. Now it's Ratliff's turn." Laura said and Ratliff was about to say something when she took his dick into her mouth and started giving him one of the best blowjobs he has ever gotten. Ratliff grunted as he started to thrust his dick into her mouth, trying to be careful not to choke her, but having her hot mouth on him was way to amazing. Laura looked up and saw Ratliff looking back down at her and he mouthed " I Love You" to her and her heart swelled. Because that is what it was, she did love Ratliff and Ross and she was going to be damned if she let anyone tear her apart from them. Laura cupped his balls and started to take him even more in his mouth. Ross nearly came at the sight of Laura going down on Ratliff, he started pumping even faster into Ratliff, who at this time was near fucking nirvana as he had his two lovers pleasing him like no one ever has. Ross pulled his head back capturing his lips in a kiss, while Laura continued to suck his dick. Laura's hands started to get a bit bored so they started to travel, he right hand slide through Ellington's legs and she could feel Ross's balls slamming against Ratliff's ass. She figured to give them a slight squeeze.

" Holy shit Laura!" Ross cried, Laura just smirked as she twisted them a bit harder, Ross growled and he moved over a bit over on Ratliff so he could reach Laura, taking his hand he slapped her ass hard leaving a handprint on her left ass check, Laura raised her head up a bit and moaned.

" Fuck Ross."

Ross smirked. " That is what you get, and after Ratliff prepare yourself I am going to fuck you so hard you won't even fucking remember you fucking name." Laura could feel herself grow even wetter. She went back to sucking off Ratliff who at this time had his hand wrapped up in her hair. The three of them were now slick with sweat and the smell of sex was recognizable. Laura began thrusting against Ratliff for some relief, when she realized she wanted more than that, She pulled her mouth of Ratliff's member and as he was about to complain, she slammed herself right on his dick sending all three of them moaning as the sudden movement backed Ratliff's ass more into Ross's dick.

" Fuck baby, of fuck that feels so fucking good." Ratliff moaned. Laura started to ride Ratliff like he was a stallion which each thrust her breasts began to bounce causing Ross to notice and He took her right breast into his mouth sucking on her nipple giving her pleasure like she has never know. Ratliff not wanting to be left out took her left and the two of them sucked her nipples as she rode Ratliff hard. The moans were becoming more and more loud.

" Oh Fuck! I am almost there." Laura patted out. And it wasn't long with one more thrust, Laura reached her orgasm and Ratliff felt her pussy tighten around his cock which then triggered his own released and he filled her pussy up with his cum. Ross feeling the vibrations of their orgasm, reached his and he filled Ratliff up with his juices. The three of them soon collapsed on the bed, not wanting to crush Laura, Ross moved to Ratliff's right and Laura was on his left. The three of them just cuddles and bathed in the afterglow of them coming together.

" It just gets more and more amazing each time, I don't think I can fucking walk." Ratliff groaned. Ross and Laura chuckled. Laura began to run her hand up and down his chest. Ratliff just looked at her and brought his mouth to hers. The two of them making out. Ross feeling left out started to pout.

" That's not fair." Ross pouted. Laura and Ratliff broke the kiss looked at each other. " We really shouldn't leave him out should we?" Laura asked. Ratliff looked like he was thinking about it when he then answered.

' Guess we can't." The two of them leaned in and Ross at first kissed Laura as Ratliff was placing kisses on his side, then Ross turned and started making out with Ratliff as Laura was now placing kisses. After a few minutes the three of them broke apart and fell on Ratliff's chest.

" I love you guys so much, I know it hasn't been long but it is what I feel. I have never felt this way in my entire life. I just took pleasure wherever I could find. Ratliff you have seen me in the past. I just had sex with anyone and anything. But this is different. I never thought I could fall in love with a man but I have Ratliff I love you. And Laura I love you too so damn much. You guys are both my world and if I lost you guys then I might as well not live anymore." Ross said from his heart. Ratliff and Laura just started rubbing their hands on Ross letting him know that he wasn't alone in what he was feeling.

" Same way Ross you know I had always had a crush on you. But I never thought in a million years that we would ever be like this. I am so thankful to have you as not only as my lover but as my best friend." Ratliff said to Ross before turning to Laura. " And you Laura are something that I had never expected. After the whole discovering I was attracted to men I assumed I was just gay. I never thought I would ever be with a woman ever again, but with you? The thought of never getting to hold you or make love to you would kill me. I Love you so much baby." Ratliff said. Laura could feel the tears coming, and just knowing that she was loved by these two amazing guys it makes her feel something that she hasn't felt in a long time not since her family was alive. And that was complete.

" I love you too baby so much." Laura said as she kissed Ratliff tenderly and before it could get heated, she broke the kiss and looked at Ross. She leaned in and kissed him, which Ross happily returned. She too broke that before it could get heated.

" I love you too Ross, You two have given me so much that I have no way to repay you guys. I feel alive for the first time since my family was killed. And I have you guys to thank for that. You guys are my family, my best friends my lovers and I wouldn't trade it for the world." She laid her head back down on Ratliff's chest again and he just held her as Ross leaned over and wrapped his arms around both of them. He really was a lucky guy to have them in his life.

After a few more lovemaking sessions were it was slow and tender letting each know that it was love and not just physical. The three of them decided it was time to get back to the real world. Ross and Ratliff were checking out from the room when Laura was walking out of the room. She saw Ross and Ratliff coming towards her and as she was about to walk towards them, all of a sudden a motorcycle was speeding down the street and she turned and looked and before she knew it, gun fire was head and she was flying back and hitting the door. Laura slide down the door in pain. She needs to get to Ross and Ratliff to see if they were okay. She felt the pain coming from her stomach and knew that she was shot. Laura could feel the blood draining from her.

" LAURA!" Ross and Ratliff screamed as they made their way to her.

"Baby hold on, you got to hold on, you will be alright okay?" Ratliff said as tears were streaming down his face. Ross was on the phone screaming for the paramedics. Laura could see his body was shaking and tears were down his face as well.

" I love you so much." She said. Ratliff just held her closer to him. " You are not leaving us Laura, you hear me. You are not dying on us. We have our entire lives to look forward too." Ratliff said as he was begging for her to hold on. Ross got off the phone and made his way to her, He grabbed her and held her. " Ratliff's right. You are not leaving us. Not when we just found you." Please baby stay with us." Ross whispered into her ear.

She could hear people freaking out around them as the situation was becoming more and more clear. That someone was gunned down outside on the streets. She didn't want to die, she didn't she had to live for Ratliff and for Ross.

" Baby hold on please." Ross cried. Ratliff was sobbing at this point. And all Laura could do was realize that it was getting darker and darker.

Until the only thing that she saw was nothing but darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

_Everything Burns_

The sound of the gun going off he could still hear. The sight of it hitting Laura was something that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He still has her blood on him and he really doesn't know what to do. The sight of Laura bleeding out is one that will always haunt him. It was pretty twisted how just an hour before all of them were in tier own world naked and making love and now Laura was here fighting for her life. Ratliff could only think that if they hadn't left the room, then Laura would be alright. It was like his nightmare was coming to life and he felt sick. Just the thought of losing Laura sent shivers down his spine. Ratliff could feel the tears starting to come again, like they really ever left. Ever since she was shot all Ratliff did was cry. He turned and looked at Ross and the sight broke his heart. Tear stains marked his normal cheerful face. His hair was a mess from him running his hands through it stressed, waiting on word when their girl would be alright.

" Ross." He called out. Ross was brought out of his thoughts to see Ratliff calling for him. And his heart broke for him too. He realized that he wasn't the only one going out of his mind with worry about Laura. Ratliff was in love with her too.

Ross sighed. He walked back over to Ratliff and pulled him into his arms. Ratliff just wrapped his arms around Ross and he hid his face in the crook of Ross's neck. Breathing in the scent of Ross trying anything to calm himself down. The feel of Ratliff in his arms was what he needed but at the same time, something was missing and that was Laura. She completed the three of them and it just wasn't the same without her here. Ross was going insane waiting on word on Laura. He still couldn't believe that someone had the audacity to shoot her. Who would ever want to hurt someone as sweet as Laura?

All Ross knew was that when he finds out who did it, he would kill them. No one was going to take her away from him and Ratliff. Ratliff pulled away from Ross when he felt that he was stronger. Damn what was taking so long? Why couldn't they come out and let them know what was going on with Laura?

" She has to be alright Ross, I just can't imagine her not being here."

" I know same here." Ross said as she leaned and placed a comforting kiss on his boyfriend's lips. The lady that was sitting across from made a gagging noise and Ross and Ratliff just looked at her.

" Do you have a problem ma'am?" Ross asked.

" I have a problem what you two are doing. You do know homosexuality is a sin do you? How nasty." The lady sneered. Ross and Ratliff just rolled their eyes.

" How about you mind your business and keep your opinions to yourself." Ratliff replied.

" How about you go to church and repent your sin before you guys are burning in hell." The old lady sneered.

" You know what you old bat I am about to do you a favor and reunite you with your boyfriend Jesus pretty soon if you don't shut your fucking mouth. Now I would suggest you move before I take you and your fucking walker and throw you out the window. " Ross sneered back. He really was not in the mood for someone's bigotry. He really was going to toss the old bitch out if she didn't move her fucking ass. He wasn't going to let anyone make snide remarks on who he loves. Just because someone doesn't agree with it doesn't make it right for them to judge on what they know shit about. And with Laura fighting for her life right now he really didn't need this shit.

" You are a pretty rude asshole you know that? Talking to an old lady like that?"

" Not as rude as opening your mouth and saying shit that you know nothing about now come on and FUCKING MOVE!" Ross shouted in her face startling the lady. Ratliff held on to his arm trying to pull him back.

" Ross knock it off. Laura doesn't need us to be in a screaming match with a bigot. We just need to be focusing on her. This lady isn't important. Laura is." Ratliff said to his boyfriend trying to calm him down. Ross juts looked at Ratliff and realized that he was right. He just threw a look at the lady before the lady grabbed her things and left. Ross just fell back into his seat. He really felt like he was losing his mind. He was beyond scared shitless of losing Laura. God if she died he really didn't know what he would do. He knows he has Ratliff and he loves him, But Ratliff would be heartbroken and devastated as he would. So what good would they be without the one person that really brought them together?

Ross sighed. 'We can't lose her Ratliff we just can't." he whispered to him. Ratliff just held onto his hand and squeezed it.

" We won't there is no way that she would be taken away from us after we just found her. You have to believe." Ratliff said. Ross just nodded. He needed to believe that so much. As Ross and Ratliff were just continuing to wait, Riker and Rocky came through the doors and they saw Ross and Ratliff and they ran to them.

" What The HELL happened? We found out on the news that Laura was shot, thanks by the way for letting us know. How the hell did this happen?" Riker asked to Ross and Ratliff wanting to know how come this happened. And why didn't anyone tell him? Ross just rolled his eyes. It was typical Riker to make this situation all about him.

" To answer your first question some maniac on a motorcycle came by firing his gun and it hit Laura we don't know the reason or why he did it. And as for your second question we were busy worrying about if Laura was going to make it or not, so I am sorry if we didn't call you. We had other things on our mind like if our girl was going to make it or not." Ross sneered.

Riker rolled his eyes.

" What do you mean your girl?" Rocky asked. Ross and Ratliff just looked at one another and as they were about to answer Rocky, the door out of the OR opened and out came Dr. Weston who was the doctor handling Laura's case. Both Ross and Ratliff both dropped what they were doing and went to him.

" Dr. Weston any news on Laura's condition?" Ratliff asked. The boys all stood there waiting for the doctor to speak.

" May you follow me while we can discuss her condition? Come with me." Dr. Weston said as he made his way to his office, Ratliff and Ross just exchanged worried glances and Riker and Rocky were just as confused to what was going on. But they all wanted to know what is going on and to know if Laura was going to be alright. So all of them followed Dr. Weston down the hall to his office and all sat down as he closed the door and made his way to his desk.

' Can you tell us what the hell is going on with Laura? Is she alive?" Ross said with a quiver to his voice. Ratliff just grabbed his hand to give him comfort. Riker and Rocky both noticed this.

" What the hell is this?" Riker asked.

Ratliff rolled his eyes. " Not now Riker, Now what about Laura?"

Dr. Weston sighed. " Laura is going to be fine, the surgery was a close call and we did think that we were going to lose her. But she managed to pull through. I called you guys in here to let you know that it is going to be a few days before she can go home, we just want to make sure there is no complications and everything like that. She is going to need her rest so you guys are going to have to help her out. I would say this to her family, but her records show she has no immediate family in the area?"

" We are her family and we will make sure she is taken care of, now can we see her?" Ross asked.

" Unfortunately I would have to say no. the surgery was extra-long and she needs time to recover. I am sorry guys but come back tomorrow and I will make sure you guys have more time, even if it's after hours. Just let her rest and recover and you will see her. Here is my extension if you have any concerns or just want an update on her condition feel free to call. Now if you guys excuse me I have to check on my other patients. Now I were you I would go home and get the place ready for when she comes home, she is going to need dome time to recover, so if you excuse me." Dr. Weston said as he walked out the door leaving the four boys alone. As Ross and Ratliff were about to walk out, Riker slammed the door.

"What the hell Riker?" Ross asked.

"You two are going to explain to us why you were holding hands and calling Laura your girl?" Riker asked. He really didn't like the idea that Ross and Ratliff were so protective of Laura. That should be his job.

" Really? You are going to do this here?" Ross asked. He stepped up to Riker. This was the last place where he wanted Riker and Rocky to find out about the three of them but if Riker was going to be a complete asshole about it, then Ross had no problem putting Riker in his place.

" Yes Ross I am, so what is going on?" Riker asked.

" Come on guys can this wait until we get home, so we don't make a scene here at the hospital?" Rocky asked.

"No Rocky Riker wants to know what's going on so I am going to tell him what's going on. So Riker go ahead and ask what you want to know."

" What the hell is going on with you are Ratliff?" Riker asked.

" We are dating if you want to know." Ross growled. Riker and Rocky were surprised at that.

" You are what?" Rocky asked.

" We are together as in a couple if you must know. Do you have a problem with that?"

" When have you been gay Ross?" Riker asked.

" I am Bi, Ratliff isn't the only one that I am dating." Ross said.

" Oh wow so not only are you in a relationship with Ratliff, but you are two timing him with someone else? Ratliff why would you put up with his shit?" Riker asked.

" Riker you don't know what you are talking about so please don't judge on anything that you don't know about. And yes Riker I know who Ross is also dating because I am dating her too."

Rocky just laughed, Riker looked shocked.

" What?"

" Ross and I are in a three way relationship with a girl that we both love. There is nothing wrong with it. We all love each other and are happy. And we consider you to be our family and hope that you will be happy for us." Ratliff said to Riker. He really did hope that Riker would be understanding about them. And for Ross and Ratliff being together, Ratliff could see Riker being fine with it. But the fact that they are dating Laura too, would probably be the one part of it that Riker wouldn't be. Ratliff did notice how Riker was flirting with Laura since Ratliff brought her home.

" This is crazy, you guys are in a three way with some girl? Who is she?" Riker asked.

Ross and Ratliff just looked at one another, not sure on how to tell him. Rocky beat them to the punch.

" It's Laura isn't it?" Rocky asked. Riker's eyes widened. Riker couldn't believe what Rocky just said. It couldn't be true. Laura couldn't be in a three way relationship with Ross and Ratliff. No that couldn't be it. But Riker noticed the look between Ross and Ratliff and Riker knew that it was true.

" You two and Laura? You three are in a relationship?"

" Yes we are, and I hope you can be happy for us." Ross replied. Riker was in shock. He couldn't believe that Laura would be with Ross and Ratliff at the same time. He felt like his heart was breaking. He should be the one that Laura was dating. Riker just sighed. He knew he has no reason to be mad, Laura was free to be with who she wanted, but Riker had thought he was the one that she wanted. A part of him wanted to hate Ross and Ratliff for stealing Laura, but really he had no one to blame but himself. He pussyfooted around too much and now Laura was taken. By the two of them. Riker felt like he was going to throw up.

' Yo Riker are you okay?" Rocky asked. Riker just nodded. " Oh yeah. Congrats you two. I hope the three of you are happy together. I think we should go home now." Riker said opening the door and storming out leaving Ratliff, Ross and Rocky behind.

' Do you really think he is okay with it?" Ross asked.

" You know Riker, he wouldn't say something if he didn't mean it. Just give him time, it is a little surprising to get used to. But hey if you guys are happy, then that is all that matters."

Rocky and Ratliff smiled at Rocky. " Thanks Rocky, it means a lot to us for your support. Now we just need for Laura to be alright." Ratliff said.

" Guys you heard the doctor, she will be fine. Look give her tonight and you guys can come up and be with her tomorrow. Laura will be home soon."

Ross and Ratliff nodded. The two of them and Rocky decided it was time to go home. The sooner they do the sooner they can come back and be with Laura, Ross and Ratliff thought.

Riker didn't even bother waiting for the others. He got in his car and took off. He need some time and to get away from Ross and Ratliff. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He should have known that Ross would get the girl. It wasn't a surprise as Ross usually gets everything he wants. The one girl that Riker wanted, actually wanted his brother and his so called best friend. Riker just grabbed the wheel of his car tight as he could feel his anger boil up. He really was tired of Ross always getting everything. And Riker still finds it a mystery on why Ross does. Ross treats girls like shit, he always brags about his sex life and he has a different girl in his bed daily.

And now apparently Ratliff now shares his bed too.

Riker still couldn't believe that. He just couldn't understand on why Ratliff and Laura would want to share Ross? Why would you be willing to share someone that you supposedly cared for? Riker knew that Ross was loving this, he must love having two people in love with him at the same time. It really did make Riker sick. He was tired of being the good brother and always end up being the one to get screwed over for. Maybe it was time for him to take a page out of Ross's book. Riker continued to speed down the streets weaving in and out of traffic. He was receiving honks from the other drivers, but Riker really didn't give a shit. All he did was flip them off and continued to speed off.

He was done being the nice one, the one who was responsible. Screw that what did it get him? Nothing but a broken heart. He couldn't believe that he was willing to break up with Maia for Laura. Well the good thing is now that Riker probably won't do that. Why should his sex link dry up? Hell Riker might still see his other options are.

But it wouldn't be hurt to keep Maia on, for his needs.

The three of them arrived home finally having to walk home since Riker just left them at the hospital. Rocky opened the door and Ross and Ratliff followed behind.

" Hey Riker! Thanks for fucking making us walk you asshole!" Ross shouted. He was pissed that Riker just let them fucking walk. He knew Riker was not fine with this whole thing. But what else was new? Riker loved playing that he was the saint, so he could throw his purity in everyone's face. Ross stormed through the penthouse looking for Riker to give him a piece of his mind. He really was going to chew Riker out for this. If he was pissed, he really wished Riker would grow the balls and tell him that he wasn't thrilled about the idea of Ross being with Ratliff and Laura.

" Ross I don't think he's home. I didn't see his car parked outside." Ratliff said.

" Where the hell is he? He fucking left us at the hospital without one word, he said he was fucking fine with this, but then he turns and pulls this shit?"

" Ross calm your fucking tits. So Riker needed to blow off some steam? He has always been there for us, I think you need to get off his ass and give him a break. Now if you guys excuse me I am going to get ready and go down to the club. If you guys are going to get freaky please stay out of my room and my shower."

Ratliff and Ross just rolled their eyes.

" Yeah Rocky because we fuck everywhere." Ross said. " You never know with you two." Rocky said before he walked out the door leaving Ross and Ratliff alone. Ross felt this anger burst rising in him and he just walked away from Ratliff before he kicked over one of the chairs that was by them.

" Ross, calm down."

" How can I be fucking calm Ratliff? Laura is in the fucking hospital and we can't be with her till tomorrow? That is fucking bullshit and now Riker pulls this?"

" I am just as pissed as you about not being with Laura, in fact I was going to head back up there. I was just coming home to grab some things, now if you calm your tits then you can join me."

Ross sighed.

' You are right, I am so sorry. I just feel like I am on edge, Come on lets go back and be with our girl." Ross said as he leaned in and kissed Ratliff briefly. Ratliff broke the kiss and smiled. " Okay let me go grab a few things and let me grab Laura's things." Ratliff said as he then went to go grab the things to take up to the hospital. Leaving Ross alone to think. He knew Ratliff was right, what was important was that they were there for Laura and let her know that they are waiting for her. But Ross couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get a lot worse before they get better.

A whole lot worse.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

_Waking Up To a New World_

_The sound of the gun shot was all that she could hear. No matter how hard she tried, nothing would take that sound away. But with each time though every time that she envisioned it, it wouldn't be her that was shot. It was either Ross or Ratliff and she was just stuck there watching one of them fall to the ground in the puddle of their blood. Each time that she tried to move her feet and go over to them, she wouldn't be able to. It was like she was stuck to the pavement. Laura could feel the tears every time that she saw them fall. She pleaded with God for them to survive as she couldn't dare go on without one of them. They were her entire life. But with each passing second she could actually feel their life slip out of their body and all Laura could do was watch them die. And every time she went to scream, she couldn't. It was like she was trapped in a word of silence._

_And all she could do was watch her world slip away._

Laura's eyes opened up after the latest dream or nightmare that she had been having ever since being shot and placed in the hospital. She looked around to see her surroundings she was still pretty groggy about things. How long was she out? And where was everyone? She would have at least figured that Ross and Ratliff would be by her side? But all she could see were plain walls and a small broken TV hanging on the wall.

And everything was dark.

Laura sighed. She really was tired of being surrounded by darkness. She was wondering where Ross and Ratliff were. She woke up about a few hours ago and they weren't here so she figured she would go back to sleep and when she woke up they would be here. But apparently she was wrong. Laura knew that she may be unfair in her thinking about getting upset at the boys, because they may have shown up while she was unconscious. But if it was her and one of them were in the hospital there would be no way that she would leave their side. She figured she would get the same courtesy. Hell even Rocky and Riker weren't here. She was by herself in a room that wasn't hers and she was scared out of her mind. The last thing that she remembered before getting shot was the fear of either Ross or Ratliff getting hurt. But in the end it was her that ended up taking the bullet. Laura sighed again as she looked at the clock.

_10:42 am._

Maybe they will be here in a bit. After all Laura did want them to take care of themselves. She didn't want to see them run down and ill. They would be here.

_12:45 pm._

They still weren't here.

_3:30pm_

Laura felt herself getting tired and wanted to go to sleep. But she wanted to be awake when they showed up. She had to make sure they were alright with her own eyes. She had to kiss them and hold them to make sure they were alright. Because if anything happened to them then Laura would for sure lose it. Each second that went by felt like an eternity. All she wanted was to see them. Now were in the world could they be?

Ratliff feel back to the mattress as he was finally coming down from his orgasm. His body completely slick with sweat. Ross was next to him recovering from his own orgasm. The sheets were hanging lower just barely covering their lower regions.

" That was amazing." Ratliff said after finally being able to catch his breath. All Ross could do was nod his head. After being up at the hospital for the past few nights waiting on Laura to wake up, Ross and Ratliff figured they had time to come home and take a shower and get rest for a few hours before heading back. And as you could tell one thing lead to another and now they were recovering from around of sex that they really did need. They needed to release the tension that had been with them ever since Laura was shot. And of course it was different without Laura here, they needed it. And hopefully Laura would be back with them soon. Because Ross figured he and Ratliff would be completely screwed without her. Just the thought of losing her Ross didn't want to think about. That was why he and Ratliff made love just for the fact that he needed to feel one of his lovers right now as the other one was in the hospital.

Ross sighed, speaking of, they needed to go back.

"I really hope Laura wakes up today. I miss her so much and despite this being good, it just feels different without her here." Ratliff said turning his body towards Ross.

" Yeah what time is it?" Ross asked at he looked at the alarm clock on the side of his bed and it read 5:55pm.

" SHIT! We spent the whole day here we have to go back to the hospital, it is almost 6pm!" Ross said as he threw the covers back and started to get dress. Ratliff did the same. They only meant to be home for a few hours when they came home around 10 am this morning. But apparently they lost track of time.

" Fuck! We are so late! What if she woke up and we weren't there?" Ratliff said as he was rushing to get dressed. The two of them not even bothering with a shower as they just needed to get back to Laura.

"Well we did leave a message for the nurses to call us if she did so we could head back there." Ross said as he went to grab his phone, and saw no missed calls. "And they haven't called so I am sure she didn't wake up yet. She is probably waiting for us to be there to wake up. Are you ready Ratliff?" Ross asked as he finished dressing and was grabbing his wallet and jacket. Ratliff just nodded and the two of them hurried through the penthouse not caring if they were making noise. They felt like shit that they spent more time away from Laura then they planned, so they were in a hurry to go back there. They made their way down to outside and started walking back to the hospital. Just hoping that today was the day that Laura would come back to them.

Riker woke up and he didn't know where the hell he was. He looked up and couldn't recognize the place that he found himself in. all he knew was that he had a killer hangover and he was sore every were.

Not to mention that he was completely naked and wasn't alone. He turned and found himself in bed with two ladies that weren't Maia or Laura. And Riker threw his head back on the pillow. All he could remember was being upset over finding out the truth about Ross and Ratliff and Laura. And he was tired of being the good one who did everything and in the end got nothing. He was pissed that Ross and Ratliff ended up with Laura. So Riker remembered taking off in his car and just coming to some underground club that he used to hang out back in the day before he went and started Shady's. The place was a lot different than Shady's. Sure Riker ran a strip club on the side, but he didn't run drugs through the place. Unlike the club he went to last night.

Damn did he really do a line of coke? Riker could feel his nose burning and figured he got his answer. It had been a really long time since he did anything drug related. He had kept that part of himself locked up and away that nobody knew about it. Not his brothers and nor Ratliff or Maia. They all thought he had been the perfect older brother. The one that his parents respected unlike the two loser ones who slept around or did nothing but be a last bum. That was what Rocky and Ross always assumed. But they really never realized that Riker's little problem was the last straw for their parents. He really never told them that it was Riker who ended up getting them kicked out. He could remember the last night they were at home. Riker had come home late once again completely high and as soon as he reached his room that is where he found his parents.

Turns out they found his gram of cocaine the one that he was hiding in his dresser. His mother had finished doing his laundry and that was when she found it. She ended up telling his father and the both of them had it between this and Rocky's complete lack of doing anything with his life and Ross being the town mattress and now this. Riker if he closed his eyes he could still hear their mother's sobs as his father was beating him and telling him that he was tired of his worthless children being a burden. And how he could do this to his mother. Riker hadn't even tried to apologize and just shrugged his shoulders. So his father kicked him out. And at that time kicked out Ross and Rocky, as he said he was tired of raising brats who were so ungrateful that they were just throwing their lives away. So that was the night that Riker left. Ross and Rocky were kicked out when they got home. So the three of them banded together and for a while lived off the streets as none of them really had any type of job. Hell they were still in school. So that was when Riker decided to drop out and was willing to do anything to help his brothers. It was after the third month of begging for food for him and his brothers that riker had it being treated like trash. And that is how the people of Chicago treated anyone that was homeless and less fortunate. It pissed him off so one day while he was looking for a permanent fix for him and his brothers he ran into his old buddy max, who was also his dealer at the time. Trying to stay clean for his brothers as he was the only parental figure they had now, Riker asked Max if there was anything that he could do to make good money.

And Max had an idea. And by that point Riker really didn't give a shit if he had to throw away his morals or sense of good judgment, he was willing to do anything to get into a good place. So that was the day Riker became an escort. He also stripped on the side to get as much money as he could. And Max's club Skin was the perfect chance to do that. Between Riker's good looks and his talents in bed he made a boat load of money where he was able to get them into the place where they were now. He managed to turn an old abandoned hotel into a striving business and a home for his family. And for the first few years before Shady's Riker continued being an escort and his drug problem relapsed but he was able to keep it from everyone. Till one day he meet Maia and he fell for the good girl who ended up saving him. So he turned his life around started building Shady's. Sure it was a strip club but the thing was he didn't force anyone to strip and he didn't ran a drug/escort business out of it. He could remember that Max wanted to join up and Riker told him now. Max was pissed of course but he understood and he promised he would take Riker's secret to the grave. It helped that Riker did give him some good amount of cash to keep his mouth shut. So Max was surprised to see his old friend back and Riker really didn't care. So in a matter of a few hours Riker had returned to his old lifestyle and to be honest?

It felt good to not have the responsibility of being the one to make sure everyone ate or was home safe. It was just nice to be Riker and to do what he wanted. And he figured if Ross could do whatever the hell he wanted then so would Riker. So he embraced the darkness, for once it gave him a sense of satisfaction. Something that was missing in his life. Something that he thought he could have with Laura, but since she chose Ross and Ratliff that was gone now.

So here he was back in his old life and for once Riker really didn't give a shit about anyone else.

Ross and Ratliff made it to the hospital and it was a little after 7pm. They decided they needed to get some wheels because tis walking shit was ridiculous. Ross and Ratliff made their way to the nurse's station to see if there was any update.

" Hey boy's, glad to see you are back. Laura woke up and has been waiting for you two." Gina said to the two boys who captured her heart. It was really a nice thing to see such love between people that was real. Sure the love of three people was out of the normal but who is to say that normal is for anybody.

" She what? Gina why didn't anybody call us like I asked too." Ross asked pissed. That meant while they were at home fucking Laura was up here all alone.

" Sorry Ross but I just got on shift and I didn't see any note, I will definitely get on the AM shift about that. But yeah from others told me she woke up around after 10 am this morning and has been out of consciousness for a while. Be happy that she is a wake and you guys can go see your girl. Now visiting hours are over, but you know I don't mind breaking rules for true love. Now if you guys cannot be loud you two can stay as long as you like." Gina told the two of them. Both Ratliff and Ross just smiled and nodded. The two of them held hands as they made their way over to Laura's room. Gina just sighed. She really hoped the three of them would have a happy future together, because she could tell by their eyes that the girl was very important to them. Both Ross and Ratliff were both nervous about going in the room. They really hoped that she wouldn't be upset that they weren't here when she woke up. Ross opened the door and Laura was asleep, Ross sighed.

Maybe they could manage to save this thing. Both Ross and Ratliff made their way into the room. Each taking a side of her bed and pulling up a chair to their side. Both guys grabbed a hand and brought it up to their lips, placing a kiss on her hands.

" Baby wake up. We are here." Ross murmured into her hand. Ratliff just continued to stroke her hair. They could feel her steer and Laura opened her eyes and both Ross and Ratliff both let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

" Laura you woke up." Ross cried as she leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. Ratliff could feel his eyes watering at the tight that Laura came back to them. Now it felt like he was complete. The three of them were back together and that is where all of them belonged. Laura opened her eyes and just smiled at seeing Ross and Ratliff there.

" Hey." Laura said wither voice cracked from not really being in use for a few days. Ross went to go grab her some water. Ratliff just placed a kiss on her forehead.

" You know how bad you had us scared babe? We thought we were going to lose you. Don't you ever do that to us again?"

" Oh I'm sorry next time I will plan on not getting shot."

Ross rolled his eyes. " You better plan on not getting shot. We have never been so scared in our lives. Laura just the thought of losing you is too much to bare." Ross said as he handed her the cup of ice chips and water, he put a straw in it and carefully put it up to Laura's mouth so she could take a sip of water.

" Thanks Ross." Laura said after taking the drink. Ross nodded and just grabbed her hand again, this time placing it against his cheek. He knew he was being silly, but after almost losing her all he needed was for her touch. How could someone in such a tiny package have a strong hold on his heart? The two of them were his everything and Ross was determined to make sure no one was going to take them away from him.

No matter on what he had to do.

" So where were you guys? I have been waiting for you all day." Laura asked as she looked at Ross and Ratliff.

" We went home for a bit to get some rest and to bring you some of your things." Ratliff said. Laura looked at Ratliff and then Ross and noticed something.

" Just rest nothing else?" Laura asked.

" Why are you asking Laura?" Ross asked.

Laura rolled her eyes." I am not fucking stupid Ross. I know you don't get hickies from just sleeping. Next time you may want to cover up before you come here."

" Laura." Ratliff was going to say something when Laura cut him off.

" So you guys went home and had sex tell me the truth did you?"

Ross rolled his eyes. " We went home to rest after being up here for a few days and yes in the end we did have sex." Ross was going to finish when Laura cut him off.

" So while I was up here laying up in this bed, you two who supposedly care about me went home and fucked? Is that what you are telling me?" Laura asked pissed.

" You don't understand.."Ratliff was trying to say.

" No I get it, you two care more about getting laid then you do me, for all you cared about I could have died and that would have taken time away from you two fucking. You know what? Why don't you two go and leave so you can go have another sex session? I know this must be killing you two not to be tearing each other's clothes off. I don't mean to be taking away precious fucking time. Don't mind me, just leave me here while I recover from a fucking bullet. I don't want to get in the way of you two getting your rocks off." Laura sneered.

" Why the hell are you getting so pissed?" Ross asked. He felt guilty for being away from Laura for the time they were, And yes they were away longer then they planned. But did she really have to make them feel like shit?

" Oh pardon me for actually wanting my boyfriend's up here while I recover from being shot. How silly of me."

" We were up here for the past two fucking nights and we went home to fucking rest. We didn't mean to be away so long and yes we had sex because believe it or not we were fucking scared shitless that we were going to lose you and needed some comfort, and we took the comfort from each other. It wasn't like we were cheating on you as we are all in the same relationship. I don't get why you are getting so fucking mad." Ross said as she went to go grab her hand, Laura just swatted away.

" Don't fucking touch me!" Laura screamed.

" Baby we are fucking sorry for being away as long as we were, but as soon as we realized how long we were gone, we busted ass up here to get back to you. Please don't be mad at us for taking a bit of comfort from each other. It wasn't the same without you there." Ratliff pleaded.

Laura rolled her eyes. " I think I am going back to sleep. If you guys can leave that would be great. And don't bother coming back. I will have either Riker or Rocky pick me up from here." Laura said closing her eyes. Ross was about to speak when Ratliff just gave him a look. And the two of them just stood up and was about to give her a kiss before they left but Laura just turned. The two of them just sighed as they felt their hearts break.

" We love you." Ratliff's voice cracked with unshed tears hat were about to burst. Ross too was about to lose it but he didn't want to see Laura to see him cry. The two of them just left taking one last look at Laura who at this point started crying.

" Laura." Ross croaked.

" Get The FUCK OUT" Laura said coldly. Ross sighed. So Ross and Ratliff did what she wanted. They turned around and left. Leaving a broken hearted Laura behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

_Unforgiveable_

It was after midnight and the coldness of the air seemed to sink right into her soul. It was like she couldn't feel anything. And at this point she really didn't want too. Laura just felt like she just wanted to sleep and never wake up. She felt absolutely nothing right now and at this point she really didn't care. She was just really tired of being forgotten about and hurt. First her family went away leaving her all alone on this earth leaving her to bounce around from foster home to foster home. Never finding a place that she really could find that she could finally call her home.

But then she thought she had one with Ratliff and Ross. But obviously she was wrong, since they really didn't care about her.

A part of her knew that wasn't true but for some reason she didn't care. She needed to feel this pain and heartache. Maybe because it was the only thing that she was used to. So why should she get use to feeling any kind of happiness. She should have known better, because people like her should never be happy. It was obvious that Ross and Ratliff would rather just be the two of them and not her. They are just basically tending to her because they would feel bad for just dumping her. Laura really should have known better that this whole situation really wouldn't work out. This was the second time that they initiated sex without her, of course she was in it before she got shot, but she had a feeling that they only included her because they felt bad.

But it was obvious when they left her at the hospital to go fuck each other. So Laura was going to give them what they want. They could have each other but she wasn't going to be a part of this anymore. She was tired of feeling so hurt and so unloved. But could she really blame them? She should have been better than to think that they actually loved her.

_You are being ridiculous. You know they love you._ The voice in her heart was telling her that. But it was wrong, it just foolishly believed it. But Laura knew better.

_Why are you being like this?_

Shut Up! Laura felt like shouting from the top of her lounges. They hurt her, they betrayed her. So why should she feel anything but hatred for them? She was nearly killed because she was too stupid to believe that they loved her, that the three of them had something special and real. But obviously it wasn't real for them. Well they didn't have to worry about her anymore. Because she was done.

She was done. Laura closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Just hoping that she could forget about the pain that she was in. She was just so tired of it all.

The next morning Ross woke up with a kink in his neck, turning around he realized that he was still in the waiting room of the hospital. He turned to his right and saw Ratliff was still asleep. He just briefly smiled to know that Ratliff was able to get some sleep. After leaving Laura's room the both of them felt dirty and ashamed. Both of their hearts were completely broken. They hated to know that Laura was hurting and they really had no intention on hurting her. Ross really didn't know that she would react that way to Ross and Ratliff being together without her. It wasn't like they did it to hurt her, in fact they really weren't planning on sleeping together, and all they wanted to do was rest as they were suggested by Gina to do. And so they did decide to just go home and rest. And when they got there they just felt weird without her there, and they started to lose it and so in the end they needed something to hold on too. And they made love. With no ill intent on their part towards Laura.

Ross just sighed.

But she was pissed off and hurt and here they are now. After Laura kicked them out and told them to go home, they knew that they weren't going anywhere. So they decided to stay her and show her that she is important to them. Ratliff took it really hard as he was the one who initiated on what happened, and he felt horrible. But Ross just tried to comfort him the best he could. But to be honest he really didn't do the best he could. His heart was broken along with Ratliff's.

He really didn't understand why she was so pissed off. The three of them were all in a relationship so it wasn't like they cheated on her. If the roles were reversed and Ratliff and Laura ended up being together while he was in the hospital he would understand on why it happened. It wouldn't mean that they didn't love him any less. Ross just didn't expect for Laura to react the way that she did. As Ross was lost in thoughts he was brought out of it when he heard Ratliff wake up.

" Good Morning sleepyhead. Got any rest?" Ross asked as Ratliff opened his eyes and started to stretch. " A little not much, man these couches aren't comfortable at all." Ratliff answered.

Ross just laughed.

" So have you been in to see Laura yet?" Ratliff asked. Ross shook his head. " No I am not sure if she is in a better mood then she was last night." Ratliff nodded his head. " I just want to be able to see her you know? And let her know that I love her, that we love her and that for everything to get back to the way it was. You know? I just want her to understand that we didn't do it to hurt her." Ratliff said.

" Yeah same, I am just going to chalk it to the fact that she just went through something traumatic and that she was still recovering." Ross replied. Even though he really wasn't sure if he believed that. Yesterday he saw real hurt and pain in her eyes and hit him in the gut. Ratliff just sighed. How could everything have changed so much in just a matter of days?

" You want something to eat? I can go grab something for us if you want from the cafeteria?" Ross asked. As Ratliff was about to answer, his stomach beat him to the punch by growling. Ratliff blushed and Ross just laughed. " I take that as your answer. I will be back." Ross said as he was about to get up.

" I will go with you, it shouldn't take long and then we can come back here." Ratliff said. Ross nodded and the two of them were walking to the elevator to go to the cafeteria. Both of them not noticing that Laura had her room cracked and listed to them. She just slammed the door as she made her way back to the bed. She started to unplug her machines, as far as Laura was concerned she couldn't wait to get out of here. And away from the two of them. She couldn't believe the nerve of those two, they were only here under the pretense of being good guys. And she highly doubted that they were going to get breakfast, they were probably going to find an empty room and have sex knowing those two. Just the thought of those going behind her back was making her sick. After getting fully dressed in some clothes that they brought for her, which she guess she had to be thankful, it was the only thing that she will be thankful for those two. Laura made her way over to the door and carefully opened the door and noticed that there was no nurse at the desk or in the nearby region. So the coast was clear for Laura to bust the hell out of here. Laura made her way down the hall ignoring the pain that she was still having in her stomach. She was fine she thought it was only to be expected after all she was shot. She finally made her way into the elevator and pushed the button that would get her to the level that would finally get her out of this place.

Ross and Ratliff made their way back to the floor that Laura was on, it took a little while in the cafeteria and they decided they could use some space so they ate down there. It gave them a chance to go over on what they were going to do with Laura. To help make her understand that nothing changed and that she was just as important to them as she ever was. As they turned the corner they noticed an alarm was going off and the nurses were all around Laura's room. That scared both of the boys, and they soon started picking up the pace.

" Gina what the hell is going on? Is Laura okay?" Ross asked.

Gina just shook her head. " She left Ross, she unplugged herself from the machines and dressed herself and left without checking herself out. The alarm you are hearing is the alarm that usually goes off when a patent removes themselves from the equipment. But Laura had turned down the volume and that is why we just noticed that she left."

" Who was watching her fucking room? You all just let her leave? She is recovering from a gunshot wound!" Ratliff said starting to freak out. Where the hell was Laura? And why the hell did she take off like this? Ross was running his hands through his hair he was completely pissed that this was happening. How could they not notice that a patient left? And why would Laura fucking leave when she was still recovering? Ross had a feeling this was a way to punish him and Ratliff.

" She isn't the only patient on this floor Ratliff, we can't just be watching her room 24/7. Look hospital security is on alert and we will find her. The police has also been alerted. Laura will be found. Now if you excuse me I have to go see what else is going on." Gina said as she walked away leaving Ratliff and Ross alone.

" Where the fuck did she go?" Ross asked.

" I don't know but she couldn't have gotten far, she must still be in pain. Come on we will find her ourselves." Ratliff said as he and Ross made their way to find Laura. Both of the boys going out of their mind with worry that Laura was in serious trouble. Ross and Ratliff made their way outside finally, and started calling out for her.

" Laura!" they both screamed. She couldn't have gotten far, because they weren't gone that long and she couldn't be up to normal capacity just yet.

" Which way should we look?" Ratliff asked.

" I will take the right and you take that way. Call me if you find her and I will do the same." Ross said. Ratliff just nodded. Both boys were scared shitless worried about their girl if anything happened to Laura they really didn't know what they would do with themselves. Ross and Ratliff both then split up both taking a direction and trying to find the woman they both loved hoping against everything that she would be alright.

Laura stumbled against the wall as the pain was becoming a bit too much to bare. So maybe she was underestimating the pain that she was in. She really didn't know why she was in such a hurry to get out of the hospital. And she really doesn't know why she is acting that way with Ross and Ratliff. Laura didn't even know where she was going all she knows was that she was lost. Just great she should have stayed her ass in the hospital and get over her little hissy fit over Ross and Ratliff. Laura didn't know how long she was able going to continue to walk, the pain was getting worse and worse.

" Laura!"

Laura turned her head and heard that Ross was calling her name, " Ross?" Laura called out. Ross turned and saw Laura was in a corner. The feeling of relief rushed threw him as he ran towards her, Laura just started to slide against the wall, the pain was getting pretty bad. Ross reached her and just pulled her into his arms. Ross just closed his eyes and just was relieved that Laura was safe and in his arms. Laura could feel the beat of his heartbeat and she closed her eyes as she just let him continued to hurt her.

" What the fuck were you think Laura? You could have gotten into serious trouble! Do you know how fucking scared Ratliff is right now? Not to mention myself?" Ross asked as he finally pulled her from his arms and just looked her right in the eyes.

" I had to get out of there. I just want to go home." Laura said as she was trying to walk away from Ross. As much as she was happy to see Ross, she really couldn't brush her feelings of hurt that she was still caring with her. She knows she is being crazy.

" Are you crazy? You can barely walk! Here let me carry you back to the hospital." Ross said as he made his way to grab her when Laura stopped him. " No! I am fine, plus are you sure you want to touch me I mean I am not Ratliff." Ross just stopped and looked at Laura and his eyes widened. Then he couldn't help the laugh that came out.

" Oh My fucking god! You are still fucking pissed about yesterday aren't you? Laura this is complete bullshit! How many times do I have to tell you, we did nothing wrong! You know we were in a relationship right? The three of us, so if any two of us sleep together it isn't cheating. You fucking know we prefer to have you there with us, and yesterday was just a way for us to comfort each other."

" Comfort right." Laura said as she was again trying to walk away. But once again Ross stopped her.

" You bet your fucking as that it was comfort, do you have any idea how fucking scared we were when we saw your body fling back against the wall? To feel you blood oozing out of you and thinking that you were going to die? We were fucking petrified! So yes Ratliff and I had sex, but don't you fucking think it was because we didn't fucking care about you. We fucking love you! How many times do I have to say that? And why are you pissed? We have had one on one sex and so have you and Ratliff, so it isn't alright for me and Ratliff?"

Laura didn't say anything.

" Answer me Laura."

" The only difference was that when those happened I was there, I wasn't there this time! Do you know how I feel? And yes I know I am being stupid okay! I know I am but I can't explain it Ross, I have never had any good thing in my life last long and just knowing that you were with Ratliff and I wasn't there I just felt like it was one step of you two leaving me behind. Yes it's stupid and I know I am being a fool but just thinking that I could lose you guys it tears me apart." Laura said.

Ross just answered by capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. At first Laura was not kissing back, but Ross wasn't taking no for an answer, and Laura was soon kissing him back. The two of them just poured everything into that kiss, both feeling better about their feelings for one another. Air was soon becoming a necessary need and they broke apart. Laura had tears by this time and Ross was soon watering too.

" I'm sorry Ross, I know I was a bitch to you two, But coming close to dying and almost never seeing you two again made me freak out. Please forgive me."

Ross shook his head. " There is nothing to forgive baby. I love you, Ratliff loves you. Just know that what happened yesterday would have been even better with you. You complete us."

" I love you too." Laura said. Ross just pulled her into his arms and just sighed.

" Oh shit I am going to have to call Ratliff to know you are okay. He is fucking scared out of his mind." Ross said as he grabbed his phone and dialed Ratliff's number. Laura just snuggled into his arms and Ross just held her tight.

" Hey Ratliff I found her, I am going to be taking her back to the hospital. Yes I found her, and she is in pain. Okay I will see you there." Ross finished the call and put the phone back in his pocket. " Prepare for him to give you a nice talking too." Laura sighed. " Do we really have to go back to the hospital? I want to go home." Laura whined. Ross rolled his eyes.

" Yes we have too. Come on Laura you were shot! I just want to make sure there is nothing else is wrong. And Ratliff would tell you the same thing. And if one of us got shot wouldn't you be the one to make sure we didn't leave the hospital until everything was one hundred percent?"

Laura sighed. " Fine, I will go back." Ross grinned as he knew that he won. He grabbed her and started to carry her back to the hospital. " Ross what are you doing? You can't carry me back all the way to the hospital."

" Yes I can and I will. You look like you are about to pass out." Ross replied. And the two of them made their way back to the hospital. And as soon as they saw the front of the hospital, Ratliff saw them coming up and started walking up to them. As soon as Ratliff saw Laura, Ross put her down as he knew that Ratliff wanted some time alone with her. So Ross gave them some time. Ratliff instantly pulled Laura into his arms.

" You know how fucking scared we were? Don't you ever take off again on us." Ratliff said as he started to place kisses on her face. Laura just realized that what she did was foolish and honestly she was acting like a baby. She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to be in this relationship. And to be honest she couldn't believe that she was so stupid to almost throw this all away.

" Look I am sorry okay I just got so crazy being cooped up inside I just needed to get out."

" I understand that but you just can't leave like that. I know you are pissed at us but to jeopardize your recovery just to punish us isn't right." Ratliff said. He was really glad to see that Laura was alright and that she was back. But now that he saw her right in front of him, he couldn't also be a little angry too. As much as she was angry with them, she didn't have a right to punish like that, she knows that if anything would happen to her then they would be devastated. The past twenty four hours was finally getting to him. After being shaken to the core after she was shot, and waiting for her to recover then to only have her be pissed at them for taking some comfort with each other and kicking them out and treating them like shit, to her taking off and jeopardizing her heath, it kind of made Ratliff a little bit pissed.

" I'm sorry Ratliff." Laura said.

Ratliff rolled his eyes. " You know that is funny as that was the same thing Ross and I told you last night and yet you didn't accept it. You threw it in our face and kicked us out. Laura do you have any idea on how that felt?"

" Ratliff just let her be, she needs to go back in and get rest." Ross said.

" No let him say what he has to say." Laura said.

" Being kicked out of your room was one of the worst feeling I have ever experienced. And why were we kicked out? For daring to have sex? Well I am sorry for having sex with our boyfriend. I was fucking scared out of my mind because my girlfriend was fighting for her life and I needed to feel like I wasn't going to lose everything. And when we tell you what happened, you fucking acted like we cheated on you. Don't you know that we would have done anything to have you be there with us? And you made us feel like shit, you acted like we didn't want to be up here with us. We were up her for two days straight and the nurses finally told us to go home for a bit and rest. We didn't want to but they told us that we wouldn't do any good for you if we ran ourself into the ground. So we did, we didn't have any intention of being gone for so long, we meant only to be gone a few hours top, and the thing was when we got fucking home was when we were hit with the realization that you weren't there. And just the thought of how close we were to losing you was too much and so we turned to one another. Which I thought was alright since we are all in the same relationship and I didn't find anything wrong with it. You know I would not have any issue if you and Ross had sex without me there, why is it a big deal for you?"

" Ratliff come on do we have to do it right here? Can we discuss this later?" Ross asked.

" No Ross we can do it now, Ratliff deserves to know. Look I know I was a bitch about it okay and I am sorry. I honestly really don't know why I was that upset. I just am not use to having good things last for me. And I was worried I was being pushed out. This whole situation is new for me okay? I am not use to being in a relationship with three people. I reacted badly okay. And honestly that is all I can say. So now since you are done bitching at me, can I please go in and back to my room?" Laura asked.

" Come on we will get you back, Baby you know that I love you right? I love you so damn much that I hate this. I was so scared that I was going to lose you. Just know that we love you, we are together and you aren't going to get rid of us that easily. Come on let us get you back. You need your rest." Ratliff said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. The three of them made their way back inside. After the past few days and the hell they have been through it was nice to see things going back to normal.

If they only knew what was to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

_Falling off The Edge_

The room was spinning uncontrollably fast, but he didn't care he was having the time of his life. Riker broke away from whoever the hell he was kissing and he really didn't bother knowing her name as he didn't find that to be important. He needed another hit and Riker pulled himself away from the girl and started to head back to the bar. Riker just gave the bartender a look and the guy started pouring him another drink. Riker nodded and took the glass and poured the liquid down his throat. Slamming the glass down on the bar.

" Another please."

The bartender just did what he was asked. There was no questions asked her at skin. He needed the job and plus this blonde dude seemed real tight with his boss and he didn't want to get into trouble. So the bartender gave Riker the drink which he just smirked and nodded as saying he was thankful for no lecture about getting wasted. Because Riker really wasn't in the mood for any of that shit. Riker finished this drink like he did with the others.

" Damn Riker you sure fall back into old habits really fast." Max chuckled as he walked up to the bar and saw Riker was already pretty much wasted. Riker just grinned while giving Max the finger. ' You know you missed me Max." Riker said as he and Max gave each other a hug and shook hands.

" It's nice to see you again Riker, I really thought I would never see you again. So what do I have the pleasure of having you back?"

" Do I need a reason to see my old friend Max?" Riker slurred.

" No I am just surprised after you making a big production out of the fact that you were done with this life for good."

Riker rolled his eyes. " Well yeah that was overrated. So do you have any good stuff for me?"

Max smirked. " Come with me." Riker followed Max to the back, he noticed his phone was going off and he saw Maia was calling him. Without another thought he sent the call to voicemail. And he walked to the back.

Maia threw the phone against the wall. Another attempt at calling her boyfriend and another time he was avoiding her. And she knew that he was avoiding her and it wasn't that he was busy. She knew that he was blowing her off, and that made her more sad then pissed. Maia could feel that things weren't the same with them and they haven't been the same for a long time. Maia wasn't a fool that Riker liked to believe that she was. She could feel him pooling away. Even though he would like to tell her that it was in her head, Maia knew that it wasn't.

Maia knew that Riker had feelings for Laura.

She liked to pretend that hit was just her jealousy coming at bay but she knew that it wasn't just that. Ever since Laura came into the picture Riker was smitten. Even though they had been together physically since Laura arrived Maia knew that Riker wish he was with Laura and not her. He even called out Laura's name out in his sleep that was when she knew she lost him. Of course she didn't tell him that she heard him. She didn't want him to lie to her about being sorry and all that. Because she knew that it would be a lie.

And she was tired of the lies.

They use to be so in love, Maia could still remember when she first met Riker. He had just got his own place after his parents kicked him and his brothers out. And when she first saw him, he took her breath away. They had instantly clicked. It didn't take them long before they were officially together and were in love. Riker actually showed his lover for her back then. That was what she missed the most. She actually missed feeling like she was loved by him. She knew that he had his demons despite him trying so hard to hide it from her, but they worked together and kept him clean. For some reason unknown to her Riker had this need to act like he had to be the hero for everyone. He was there for his brothers and for Ratliff. And he was there for her.

But he hasn't been here for her in a long time. And Maia thought that maybe it was time for her to pull the plug on the relationship. Why keep holding onto something when the other person so desperately wants to let go. She was a smart and beautiful woman, so why was she holding onto someone that obviously didn't give a damn about her anymore. She wanted to feel loved and wanted again. It was what she deserved damn it. Maia went to pick up her phone. The screen picture on it was of their date they had when they celebrated their third anniversary. The sight of it brought tears to her eyes. How did everything change so quickly? And why did it have to change.

Maia sighed.

It definitely was time to let go. She didn't need to feel like this anymore. She deserved to be happy. And Riker Lynch just wasn't making her happy anymore. Maia clicked on the picture and deleted it off her phone. She then went through all her photos on her phone and deleted all of them.

" Goodbye Riker." She whispered as the last photo was deleted. The sad thing was that she didn't feel sad that the relationship was over. It was that she was relieved that it was.

Laura rolled her eyes as Gina was giving her a lecture on how irresponsible of her for taking off like that.

" You know Laura you gave everyone quite the scare, especially these two boys. Now if I leave can I expect you to still be here? Don't answer that because you will be. And Ross and Ratliff I am going to hold you two responsible for her staying in this bed. Just hold on a little bit Laura you should be out of here soon if you just lay your ass there and recover. Now I have to go check on everyone else. I will see you guys later." Gina said as she walked out the door, leaving the couples alone.

" Ugh Bitch." Laura muttered.

" Now now babe she is only doing her job." Ratliff smirked as he sat by her with his arm wrapped around her. Laura just rolled her eyes. " Well yeah that's fine but does she have to be a bitch about it.?"

" Well you did walk out before they released you." Ross said.

" I did come back, that should count for something."

" it does babe, it does." Ratliff said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. Laura broke the kiss and just laid back on the bed. All of a sudden she felt exhausted. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to break out of here, all she wants to do is go home. She looked at Ratliff and then to Ross. She knew she was being a bit of a bitch earlier and she really did regret that as she knows how much they cared for her. But there was still a little nagging voice in the back of her head that was telling her that she was going to get her heart broken. And as much as she tried to tell herself that she was being stupid, it still wouldn't go away.

" _You know it is going to be sooner then later when they realize they only want each other. You mean nothing to them. All you are is a sorry excuse of a person who has to settle being the mattress of their cum. Sooner rather than later they are going to push you out of their bed and decide that they only want one another."_

Laura just tried to make the voices go away but she couldn't. Ratliff could tell that something was going on with Laura as he was holding her and he could feel her body go ridged.

" What's wrong Laura?" Ratliff asked. Laura looked at Ratliff and couldn't speak, she really didn't want to say anything to him or Ross about how she was still feeling this way after making a big deal out of being sorry and telling them that she believed in their feelings for her. Because how would it look if she told them that she wasn't over the fact that the two of them made love without her. That while she was up here in the hospital waiting on them, they didn't give one damn about her and they had sex. Ratliff definitely knew something was wrong wither as she didn't want to say anything. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Ross too noticed that Laura was acting and as he was about to say something, his phone went off. He groaned this really wasn't the right time as he just wanted to focus on Laura and make sure she was alright. But as soon as he saw who was calling, his face dropped and he knew he had to take it. He apologetically looked at Laura and Ratliff.

" I really have to take this, I promise it wont be long okay?" Ross said as he leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, he didn't want to but he broke the kiss. He leaned in and his forehead touched hers and closed his eyes.

" I love you so much." He whispered.

" I love you too." Laura whispered back. Ross leaned in and kissed her again. The kiss was short but it showed them both about how much they really did love one another. Ross then leaned in and kissed Ratliff briefly on the lips. " I love you too." Ross whispered as he looked at his two lovers and just walked out of the room. He wanted to take care of the situation quickly so he can come back and be were his heart lays. Laura and Ratliff just looked at one another, they both knew that Ross was hiding something, but they figured he would tell them when the time was right. Laura just sighed and Ratliff returned his attention to her.

" What's going on Laura?" Ratliff as he went back to Laura.

Laura sighed. She knew there was no way that Ratliff was going to let this go, so she might as well be honest with him, and hopefully she can let go of these fears once and for all.

" You are not going to let this go until I tell you huh?

Ratliff just smirked. She really did know him so well. " Yeah so whats wrong?"

Laura just looked at Ratliff, and really hoped that he wouldn't get upset with her once she tells him that even though she said she was over it, she was still having a hard time accepting that Ross and him made love without her and it was still bugging her.

" You know how I said I was over the fact that you and Ross had sex without me?"

Ratliff rolled his eyes. He kind of figured that she was still holding on to that. Her reaction to it was too big to be just brushed over in a matter of hours. Ratliff didn't know what else to do to make her realize that she matters to them. That both Ross and Ratliff were in love with her.

" Why are you still holding on to that? How many times do Ross and I have to apologize for something that wasn't meant to hurt you. It was our way of coping with you being shot."

"So if anything goes wrong, you two will just jump into bed is that what you are saying?" Laura asked.

Ratliff groaned. He got up and walked over to the door locking it. He really didn't want anyone interrupting them as he wanted to make it crystal clear to Laura that she was important to them.

" I still can't believe that you are really holding on to that. Are you going to punish Ross and I for the rest of our lives for actually taking comfort when we thought you were dying?"

" Well most people tend to wait up here at the hospital for their love ones. They don't go home and have a quickie then come back." Laura said without realizing how that sounded kind of bitchy. Ratliff felt like he wanted to punch a wall or something, he loved Laura something fierce with his whole heart but this was getting old. How many times was he going to have to apologize for something that he was pretty sure would have happened with any of them if the other was in the hospital. He really didn't think it was fair for Laura to make them feel like shit when all they did was comfort one another because they were fucking scared out of their mind for her. He turned and looked at her, and the sight of her nearly broke his heart. Ratliff just sighed. He walked back over to her and just grabbed her hand.

" I am going to say something to you and I want you to listen fully to it without interrupting me. I want to be able to put this behind us. Okay?" Ratliff asked while he looked Laura straight in the eye.

Laura just nodded.

" Do you have any idea how much I love you? I mean Laura you mean so much to me that just the thought of you leaving us or me would be like hell. I mean I know this whole thing took us by surprise,because who knew when we first meet when you were being harassed by Johnny DeLuca that we would become who we are now. At that point I was just happy being with men and being gay because that was what I felt more comfortable as. I thought of you as a sister or that was what I was trying to tell myself Laura. Because even before we gave in and became lovers, there was a part of me attracted to you. But I was already as out to everyone and I hadn't felt any kind of attraction towards a woman since Rydel and you know how that turned out. It scared me shitless to think I could feel like that towards another girl. But it also gave me a feeling like I have never know and I liked it. That was why when that night happened I gave myself to you in hopes that you felt the same way. And when you initiated it I never felt so alive. And you know how I was crushing on Ross before anything happened. So when that happened I never felt so alive and wanted. I was with the two people that I wanted. Yes Laura Ross and I had sex, because I love him, and he loves me. But that happened because we are so in love with you too and the thought of you leaving us scared us shitless. You have to believe me when I say we love you as much as we love the other. Ross loves you Laura so much, I haven't seen him so crazy about a girl like I see him about you. And as for me?" Ratliff then grabbed her hand and placed it on his heart. Laura could feel the beat of his heart underneath the palm of her hand and she could feel the tears starting to form. How could she had ever let some stupid thoughts block her from this?

" This is what you do to me." Ratliff whispered. Laura whimpered as she realized what her self doubt was doing to Ratliff. He was the first one to accept her and bring her into his home and how could she ever doubt that he loved her. Sure they stared off as friends and Laura didn't think anything ever would happen with them, but now she cant think of life without him. Laura leaned in and brought his head in closer taking his lips with hers and the two of them just showed how much and how deep they loved one another. The kiss was becoming more and more heated. Ratliff breaking it not because he wanted too, but because she was still healing and he didn't want to hurt her. God all he wanted to do was take off that gown and make love to her so much so that they would forget each others names.

" Why did you stop?" Laura asked trying to catch her breath.

" If we didn't stop now then we would be naked right now and you are still resting, I don't want to hurt you."

Laura rolled her eyes. " I want you to make love to me, I want you to be inside of me, so are you going to take this gown off or not?" she said as she brought his lips back down on hers. Ratliff could feel his whole body light up. And he did what she told him to, it would have been rude to not right? Ratliff brought her gown up and threw it over her head, the sight of Laura's naked body turned him on, he could feel his hard on trying to rip out of his jeans. Ratliff leaned down and grabbed her right nipple giving it a nice twist before taking it in his mouth and started sucking on it. Laura threw her head back and moaned. She needed more, she wasn't lying when she said she needed him inside of her.

" Ratliff please…." Laura whispered, Ratliff pulled himself away from her breasts and looked at her, he could tell she needed him. And without another word, Ratliff started undressing himself, until he was finally completely naked. He climbed on the bed and was above her.

" Let me know if I hurt you okay?" Ratliff whispered.

Laura nodded.

And with that Ratliff lined himself up with her and slide himself inside of her until she took him fully. Laura could have sworn she was going blind by the feel of it. All she could see was white and the sensation of having Ratliff inside of her was something that she wasn't going to ever get sick off. Ratliff too felt like he was going blind as the tightness of her vagina around his dick was incredible. After lying there getting use to being inside of her and to give her time to see if this would hurt Ratliff carefully stared thrusting inside of her.

" Oh Ratliff." Laura groaned.

Ratliff smiled as he captured her lips in a kiss which Laura kissed him back feverishly. Her hands now wrapped in his hair as he started his movements. Laura wrapped her legs around his waist as her feet went sown and landed on his ass, she then locked them in place pushing down on his fine ass, Ratliff just moaned and he took that as a sign to continue, so he did. And with each thrust it became faster and harder. After a while Ratliff completely lost the fact that they were in the hospital, their moans becoming louder and louder. Their bodies slapping together were becoming slicker and slicker with perspiration.

" Ratliff." Laura moaned as he continued to pound her sweet pussy. Just trying to make this last as long as possible. Laura couldn't keep her hand still she had to touch him, Ratliff had such an amazing body, that she was lucky that he would give it to her, to let her feel him against her. Laura started to run her hands up and down his back, gently scratching his back which almost sent Ratliff over the cliff.

" Fuck Baby." Ratliff moaned as he continued to thrust.

The two of them continued to make love as the need continued to rise. The two of them lost in how much they wanted and loved one another.

Ross was waiting patently by the bridge waiting for the person that demanded him show up. Ross rolled his eyes. This was the last thing that he wanted or needed. But the whole situation with Rydel needed to be resolved. He had to tell her that what they had was over that he was happy with the people he was with. Ratliff and Laura. He just smiled at the thought of the two of them. It was really amazing how fast things changed, it wasn't long since Laura showed up but now he couldn't imagine life without her.

Or Ratliff.

Ross really never thought that he could have such intense feelings for another guy, but Ratliff was different. Just a slight smile from him would send Ross over the edge. The slight touch from Laura would send them both into bliss. He really was lucky how he was blessed with two amazing people that he can call his. For the first time in his life he actually saw a future with them and that was why he decided to answer back to Rydel. This part of his life needed to be over. He wasn't that Ross anymore. For the first time in his life he was happy, and he didn't need to use his body like that anymore to receive pleasure. There was a difference that he felt, Sex with strangers would always give him the end result that he wanted. But when he makes love with Ratliff and Laura there was just something that would complete him.

For the first time in his life he felt like he was complete.

Ross smiled just thinking of his life with them. Ross looked at his watch and realized that Rydel was running late. Having enough of being away from Laura and Ratliff, Ross would just have to call Rydel some other time and to resolve this. As Ross was about to walk away he heard someone call his name.

" Ross."

Ross and turned and looked at who was calling him. As he was about to say something, The person lifted up the gun right at Ross. As Ross was about to cry out, the person pulled the trigger and sent the bullet right through his chest. The force of the shot sent his body back by the edge of the bridge. Ross could feel the blood flowing out of him and he could feel his life slipping away. Ross felt his eyes growing heavy. He felt the sudden coldness of death starting to take over him. The person who shot him walked over to him and just kneeled down.

" Guess this is goodbye Ross. I will see you in hell." He got back up and with a heavy kick to Ross's midsection, he watched as Ross's body fall into the river. And with that he threw his gun into the river. With one last look back at the place where he took someone's life.

Not just anyone. But his Little brother.

Riker sighed as he made his way back to Skin's not fully aware what he just put into motion.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

_Broken Lines_

Both Ratliff and Laura felt their bodies come down from their mutual orgasm. Both of them were complete slick with sweat as the finished another round of making love. They just couldn't have gotten enough of each other, it was like they couldn't stop and both of them didn't want too.

" Oh my god." Laura moaned. Ratliff smirked. He just moved to the side of the bed and pulled her close to him, her back now was touching his chest as he then lifted one of right leg and covered her legs locking them together.

" I know that was pretty fucking amazing. You sore?" Ratliff asked.

" Yeah but it is a good sore. It was just what I needed. Thank you Ellington." Laura said turning so her head was facing Ratliff, who then tool the chance to kiss her. The two of then just peppering each others faces with kisses.

" I love you so much." Ratliff whispered.

" Me too." Laura said.

" That was incredible, I mean damn. Now do you have any doubts?" Ratliff asked.

" No not at all." Laura laughed and Ratliff just smirked. And the two of them just snuggled together, Ratliff knew the two of them should get dressed and unlock the door, as he had a feeling that Gina wouldn't be so happy at them turning Laura's room into hookup central. But there was no way in hell that Ratliff regretted what happened. He had a feeling Laura felt the same way as the way she still held on to him. The two of them just needed a chance to connect just one on one sexually and they both enjoyed that. Ratliff feels that his connection with Laura was on the right track. He couldn't imagine ever losing her. The only thing that could have made it better if Ross was lying here naked with them. The three of them had something special that no one would ever break. Laura looked over at Ratliff and realized how incredibly lucky she was to have him in her life, and they way that he made her feel? The way he touched and made love to her? It set her soul on fire.

She was completely and totally in love with the man who was next to her. He and Ross were the loves of her life and she decided in that moment that she was done second guessing them and finding any excuse to pick a fight. Because if she didn't have them in her life then what would be the point? Laura continued to snuggle onto Ratliff just enjoying being near him and feeling his body heat. Ratliff continued to play with her hair and just hold her. The room still smelled like sex and Ratliff couldn't have been more turned on. He loved the woman that was in his arms.

" As much as I hate to see you dressed right now, we better get dressed. I have a feeling Gina won't let us be alone much longer." Ratliff said giving Laura a brief kiss before climbing out of the bed. Laura couldn't help but enjoy the view of his bare ass and gave it a nice smack. Ratliff just turned and smirked. " You like my ass baby? Well when we get you out of there I promise you can have it as much as you want." He said while sliding on his boxers. Laura just laughed as she reached for her hospital gown and started putting it back on.

" Thank you for this Ellington." Laura said looking at him while he was finishing dressing. After putting his shirt back on, he leaned in and kissed Laura. " You are welcome baby." He muttered as he kissed her again before pulling away and started putting on his shoes.

" I wonder what is taking Ross so long. A phone call shouldn't usually take this long, should it?" Laura asked. And Ratliff had to admit that he was wondering the same thing. Ross had been gone a while and even if he had come back while they were otherwise occupied, Ross would have found a way in. And Ratliff opened the door and saw no Ross in the waiting room, turning back and looking at Laura. " You know Ross, he is probably on his way back, and he just wanted to get you something. Plus Ross can take care of himself. He doesn't have that body after all by just doing nothing."

" I hope so. I just can't keep thinking that something is wrong. Can you feel it ?" Laura asked, and Ratliff couldn't lie to her and say that he didn't. Because he was starting to sense something was wrong. Laura took that look like she was right and started getting out of bed.

" Hey what are you doing?" Ratliff asked.

Laura rolled her eyes. " What does it look like I am doing? I am going to get dressed and we are both going to find our boyfriend and make sure he is alright." Laura said as she was getting dressed. Ratliff knew that he should be stopping her telling her to stay in bed. But he knew that would do no good. Because honestly Ratliff wants to go out and search for Ross too so he knows that the same need is in Laura. So he helped her get dressed.

" Are you sure you are up for this?" Ratliff asked Laura while staring her in the eyes. Laura just nodded. " I would do the same for you. Nothing and I mean nothing will stop me from helping the men that I love. So come on lets go get Ross." Laura said and Ratliff just followed her. As soon as they got out of the door, that was when they got busted by Gina.

" So you two finally came up for air? I am surprised that either of you are able to walk. Now Laura what do you think you are doing? I told you to stay in bed."

Laura rolled her eyes. " Well I am checking myself out. Which I can do since I am over the age of 18. Now Gina I want to thank you for all your help but I am feeling better. But I have to go look for Ross. And nothing you tell me will tell me to stop. So you might as well let me go and I will be back later to sign any paperwork." As Gina was about to say something smart, Ratliff stopped her. " Please Gina we have a feeling that Ross is in trouble, and we need to go find him." Gina knew that she was going to regret this, but the looks on their faces told her all that she needed to know. And before she could say anything Laura and Ratliff both knew they got the answer that they needed. They just smiled and the two of them just continued walking out. The both of them just really hoping that this feeling was just paranoia and that Ross was alright.

Riker woke up with his heart pounding and his body shaking. His head was pounding and it was hard for him to see, he felt completely nauseous. What the hell did he do last night? Riker couldn't even remember anything after he left the club last night. The last line of coke he did was a pretty nasty batch, he usually doesn't fell this awful after a coke binge, but last night but have been a bad batch or something. Riker turned and was face to face with some guy he cant even place a name too. But they were both naked and in bed. And Riker could feel the dry cum on his stomach.

Well that is just great.

Riker pulled the sheets back and climbed out of bed. Trying to find his boxers. After he slid them on and found his pants, Riker decided that maybe it was time for him to go home. He hadn't been home in days and he figured it was time for him to face reality.

Riker sighed. He knows that he has gone over the edge and the only person that he has to blame for it is himself. Taking a look back at the room, riker couldn't believe that he let himself fall so fast. The room that he apparently shared with others were trashed. There were empty vodka bottles with coke cans scattered all over the place not to mention Jim Bean and Tequila and beer bottles. Broken mirrors that still had cocaine powder on it, and the room smelt like urine.

Riker could have gagged right there. God his head was really pounding. Riker not even bothering trying to find his shirt and shoes just walked out. The room was completely nasty and he was about to add to the dried up vomit that was in the room. His body shook as it was waiting for a fix. All Riker could do was curse himself out for this. He knew that as an addict he would always have those temptations but if he crossed over then it would be too late. Shit and he did so well for so many years. That was until he let his pride get in the way turned his back on the way he knew he should be living. Hell he hasn't even been home so who knows if Shady's has been opened. Riker was the owner and he was really the only one who knows how to run it. Rocky Ross and Ratliff didn't even bother learning how to run the ropes in case Riker was out. So he knew that Shady's probably has been closed in his absence. And with that being the case he lost out on a ton of money.

Shit.

He really was a dumbass. As Riker was making his way down the stairs and into the club, Riker couldn't help but feel like he should remember last night. It was like he did something that he couldn't take back. Riker just sighed. He couldn't have done anything too bad if he couldn't remember it right? Riker just continued to walk out of the club and the wind quickly chilled his bare skin, but Riker at this point didn't care. All he wanted was to get back home and sleep in his own bed. Even though his body is craving another hit he refused to answer it. He was done with drugs and the lifestyle. God how could he be so stupid and get back down and use again? He really needed to make things right, with everybody.

Maia.

His heart broke at the thought of how he has treated her. He ignored her, fantasized about another girl and cheated on her multiple girls just in the past few days alone. If he really cared for her, he would let her go so she could be loved for the amazing person that she was. Riker ran his hands through his hair as his body began to shake even more. It was really amazing how fast he became hooked all over again. But he refused to go back there. It was time that Riker Anthony Lynch grew up once and for all and quit with this lifestyle. He needed to be better. In fact when he got home the first thing he was going to do was make it up to his brothers. It was time to get them off the stage and make them partners in the club.

Ross.

Riker couldn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about Ross. He knows they have a tedious relationship at best, but they were family so nothing really could break that. As Riker was walking by the bridge that he usually stops at, he couldn't help but get a weird feeling. His whole body shivered and he felt like he was going to throw up. Riker turned and looked at the water, it was so calm and quiet.

But something tells him that he is missing a part of the story. What the hell did he do? He must have some something because the feeling won't leave him alone. Riker just shrugged. If it was really important then it would come back to him right?

" Okay seriously Ratliff that is like the fifty phone call I left for Ross, and its going straight to voicemail. What if something happened to him?" Laura said as she was starting to panic. They had been looking for Ross for hours and none of them had much luck.

" We will find him okay baby? We have to, it's Ross." Ratliff said. He too was getting worried. They have traveled all over Chicago looking for Ross and so far no sign of him. He didn't want Laura to freak out anymore then she was but he was starting to get worried. The old Ross would not answer his phone and no one would worry. But ever since they had been seeing each other Ross would always make sure he would tell them where he was. But now he wasn't answering his phone and that got him worried. Laura saw the worried look on Ratliff's face and she did the only thing that she could think to do. She went over and hugged him. Ratliff just sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

" Thank you." Ratliff muttered into her neck. Laura just nodded, and the two of them just held on to one another as they were praying the other part of them would come home soon. As they just held on to another the door to the penthouse opened and they pulled back and looked in shock at Riker. Riker just grunted as he came through crashing through the door, he didn't even take in account that Ratliff and Laura were there. The two of them just looked in shock as they didn't even recognize the man in front of them. Riker always kept up his cleanliness and was always well dressed, but the man in front of them had no shirt, holes in his jeans no shoes or socks and looks like he has cuts and bruises on his feet and his hair was a mess.

" What the fuck Riker? You look like shit!" Ratliff said. In all the years he has known Riker Lynch this was the first time that he saw him look like this. Riker just rolled his eyes at the two of them, he really didn't need any kind of lecture from either of them. So Riker continued to walk towards his room, or the better word should be stumbling as he was walking into things left and right. Laura was starting to become really concerned about Riker this was so unlike him and then she saw something that really freaked her out.

" Riker you have blood on your jeans! What the hell happened to you?" Laura asked as she was starting to make her way to Riker. Riker just looked at the jeans and for the first time he noticed the blood. He really had no clue on how that happened. Laura was making her way to him, but he didn't want her near him. Not like this.

" Back off Laura I am fine, I am going to go sleep. I will see you guys later." Riker said as he made his way back to his room leaving the two of them very confused.

" What the fuck?" Ratliff asked just looking were Riker left to. This was very strange for Riker to act like this. It was like Ratliff didn't even recognize his best friend. This was not the Riker that he knew. Laura also was in shock, this was not the Riker that she came to knew. Definitely not the one that she was falling for not so long ago. She just looked back at Ratliff and just sighed. What the hell was happening to her family First Ross has completely disappeared without getting a hold of her or Ratliff and now something was going on with Riker. Ratliff walked over and pulled Laura into his arms. He knew that she was getting freaked out and so was he. But as much as they would like to concentrate on riker, their first priority was Ross and finding him.

" As much as I would like to find out what is going on with Riker, I want to find Ross first." Ratliff replied. Laura agreed. As much as she cared for Riker, Ross was the other part of her heart and she needed to find him. And as soon as Ross was home, then they could help Riker.

" We have looked all over town for him Ratliff, and still nothing. I hate to say it but I think it is time to get the police involved."

" Baby as much as I want to get the police involved, they are going to tell us that it has to be 48 hours before we could file a missing person's report. So what is the good for us to go to them only to get that answer? Look I think I know a few places that Ross may have went to that he doesn't want us to know. Do you want to come?"

Laura rolled her eyes. " Of course I do. I love him like you do. There is nothing that is going to stop me from bringing him home." Ratliff nodded and the two of them just held one another and kissed as they were trying to give the other some more strength. Ratliff had a feeling that something bad happened and it won't be as easy to get Ross back as Laura thinks it will be. That is if Ross was still alive. Ratliff just shook his head. He couldn't afford to have those thoughts, there was no way in hell that Ross was dead. He couldn't be dead, Ratliff and Laura needed him too much. Finally breaking away, Ratliff just looked Laura in the eyes.

" Lets go bring our boy home."

" Ross Lynch is dead."

Jason Morgan just smiled at the news. Sure it didn't go the way he would have liked it to. But in the end Ross was dead and Jason really didn't give a damn on how it happened. At least he was able to shoot Laura that was good enough for him. Now the only one left to get rid of was Ellington Ratliff. Jason threw back the liquid down his throat feeling his throat feel the fire of the drink satisfy him. He slammed the shot glass down and looked at his associates. They were celebrating, but he knew they couldn't rest until they all went down.

" Are you for sure, Ross is dead?" Jason asked. He needed to make sure, he couldn't afford to have any screw ups. Max just rolled his eyes.

" Yeah I was there when I saw Riker slug his baby brother with that bullet. Not to mention kicking his body into the river. There was no way in hell that Ross could survive that. His body was weak from that bullet and the water is freezing. There is absolutely no way that Ross survived that. No worries Jason that scumbag got what he deserved for hurting Rydel like that." Max said. He was really tired of Jason always second guessing him. If he really didn't need the capital from Jason, Max would have dissolved his partnership with the loser a long time ago.

" Speaking of that, I am really amazed that Riker killed his own flesh and blood. How did you get him to do it?"

Max rolled his eyes. " Simple, I got him hooked back on drugs and I played up all on his insecurities that he has about Ross. His whole life people always chosen Ross over Riker, and with his mind scrambled with the effects of being high and also it happens to help that I got a hypnotist to hypnotize him into it, it really was simple."

Jason smirked. " Well thank you any way. I know for a fact that Rydel would appreciate it. That asshole had it coming for a long ass time. He deserves to be dead."

Max nodded.

Jason sighed. " Now the only one that still needs to be taught a lesson is that shaggy wannabe loser Ellington Ratliff."

" Leave that to me. I have always wanted to be the one to end his life."

Jason and Max both looked up and realized that it would be completely perfect. Their hands would totally be clean and no one would really suspect anything.

" So what do you have in mind?" Max asked.

Johnny DeLuca just smiled. This was going to be so damn good. He was finally going to be able to prove himself to the organization and also to get his revenge on Ellington. " Oh leave that to me. Just know that pretty soon Ellington will be joining his lover in the pits of hell soon."

And with that the three men just grinned. Soon everyone in Chicago would learn not to mess with them. And the Lynch family and everyone with them would pay the price for doing so.

Vanessa was just walking down by the pier. She knew this was a ugly part of town, but it was the only quick way to go home. It was getting dark and she really didn't want to walk the long way home. Plus she was almost home any way. She could feel the wind-chill getting even more cold, of all the nights to wear no jacket and a miniskirt, she of course had to pick this one.

" You are almost home, You are almost home." She muttered to herself. She really was afraid of the dark and this part of town. But in her own defense the darkness had cost her so much so it wasn't like she had any reason to like it. She lost her family at night and so much pain can come from the shadows. Vanessa just shuddered.

She really just needed to get home and quick. She hated any time that she would remember on what she lost. As Vanessa was walking by the short part of the pier were you could almost bend down and touch the water, she felt someone grab a hold of her ankles. She let out the biggest screech ever.

" HELP!" Vanessa let out a blood curling scream. She could feel the hand wrap around her and when she went to go kick it off, she noticed the pair of eyes looking at her. And something inside of her told her to be quiet.

" Who are you?"

" Ross…" the blonde haired stranger stuttered before passing out. As his grip lessened and he was about to fall back into the water, Vanessa grabbed a hold of him and pulled him up. She really didn't know how she did it. He was really heavy, and honestly she didn't know him so why should she help him. As she pulled him out, she fell back as he landed on top of her. Almost letting out another yell, she rolled him off of her.

" What the fuck." Vanessa muttered. For the first time she could actually get a good glimpse at him. He was completely soaked, and he was shivering from the cold. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He really was and I it was under any other circumstance she would totally try and get with him. But this whole thing was freaky. How did he land in the river? She could tell off the bat that he was probably in some trouble. Or he may have just fallen in who knows, she needed answers. Vanessa started slapping his face with her hands trying to get him to regain consciousness. Ross opened his eyes as the sensations of being hit woke him up.

" What?" he groaned.

" What happened to you?" Vanessa asked. Ross groaned, he really didn't have the strength to answer.

" Can I get help first? I've been shot." He muttered. And for the first time that was when Vanessa realized that he was bleeding.

" You are in some serious shit aren't you?" Vanessa asked.

" Please help me. I don't want to die. Please."

Vanessa knew right there that she couldn't just walk away. She knew that she couldn't. As much as this whole strange circumstance was, she really couldn't let someone die. She needed to get him some help. As Vanessa was dialing her phone, Ross grabbed the phone.

" Don't I can't go to the hospital. They will find me again and I have to be hidden. Can you help me?" Ross asked. Vanessa just looked in shock, but the real fear in his eyes told her that she had no choice.

" Yeah I can help. Come on let me find a way to get you back to my place without people finding out. Can you stand?" Ross nodded as Vanessa pulled him up, Ross groaning in pain as he was lifted up. The bullet let a gaping pain in his stomach, Vanessa threw his arm around her shoulders and she started to make their way to her place.

Vanessa couldn't help but think, that maybe taking the long way home would have been the way to go.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

_Payback_

Vanessa felt like she was going to pass out. Her body was completely worn out from carrying a heavy extra person a few blocks to her apartment, but to her great surprise no one was out and caught her carrying someone who was bleeding and looked like death. She was now in the kitchen trying to not freak out. But she was having a hard time not freaking out, she had a complete stranger bleeding out in her living room. Ross, or that is what he says is his name was very adamant about not going to the hospital and if Vanessa was honest she was at a point where she should have just told him to go fuck himself. She was no nurse or doctor how would she be able to handle a gun wound?

Vanessa sighed.

But against her better judgment here she was trying to heat up some water and get some disinfection to help with the wound. The good news was that the bullet wasn't in him as she notice the exit wound from the back. Vanessa looked over through the opening from the kitchen to the living room and saw Ross who was currently wearing nothing but his boxers, she had him undress as she wanted to get those gross wet clothes off of him. Now he was just wrapped up in some blankets to try and get his body temperature back to normal. Deciding that the water was hot enough, Vanessa made her way back to him. Currently he was asleep but it looked like he wasn't having a good rest, it seemed that something was bothering him, he looked like he was suffering.

Well what did you think? He got shot and fell into the river. Wouldn't you have nightmares too? Vanessa just sighed as she wet some of the towels and started cleaning up the wound. Ross quickly opened his eyes and let out a hiss.

" FUCK!" Ross hissed.

" Sorry!" Vanessa said. She didn't meant to hurt him or cause him pain. But she had no clue how to fucking do this. If he wanted proper treatment then he should have taken her to the hospital then. Ross just looked at her for a moment and settled back into the couch. Vanessa just went back to cleaning the wound. The quietness seemed to fit, she didn't know what to say and Ross didn't want to talk. So Vanessa just continued to clean the wound. With every touch Ross would try and bite down a hiss. It hurt like hell, but that was to be expected after all he was shot. Vanessa just continued to try and be careful when she cleans the wound, she couldn't help but think that Ross had an amazing body. His chest was a thing of beauty and if this was under different circumstances she would totally try and get him into her bed. Vanessa felt a blush hit her cheeks when he caught him checking him out.

" You like what you see?" Ross asked.

Vanessa blushed once again.

" Sorry." She muttered. Vanessa tore her eyes away from him and concentrated on finishing cleaning his wound. Ross just laid his head back on the pillow. His body completely slick with sweat as the pain was subsiding but he was still in pain. " It's okay. I should thank you for saving me and bringing me here instead to a hospital."

" Why is it? Just to let you know I am in no way a nurse or doctor. I am only doing what I have seen on TV. So don't blame me if you get any infections." Vanessa said once again looking at him.

Ross sighed. " I just didn't want to okay? I just don't want the people who did this to me to realize that they did a shitty job. Look I am sorry that I am putting you in this kind of a position, but I really do appreciate it. And I promise I will be out of your hair soon."

" So you are in trouble. So someone shot you and you fell into the river?"

" More like kicked into the river." Ross sneered. He didn't mean to go off on her, but just thinking about what happened to him made his blood boil.

" You know if you keep up that attitude I have no problem throwing your ass back outside." Vanessa said. Here she was trying to save his ass and he dare gives her attitude. She wasn't going to take any of that, or she would make good on her wood and throw his ass back outside.

" I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just thinking about what happened makes my blood boil. I am sorry." Ross said. Vanessa could tell that he meant it, she figured he did have a right to be a little cranky, after getting shot and then being kicked into the freezing cold water must have not been a walk in the park. She just smiled. " It's okay if I were you I would be pissed too. There I am done. The wound seems to be cleaned. There looks like there is no bullet and the bandages look like they have held up. I do want you to go to a doctor when you feel like it is safe to. I am just saying, but there you go."

Ross looked down and saw the bandage on his stomach. He looked back at her and just whispered Thank you, before falling back into a deep sleep. Vanessa finally let out the breath that she didn't know that she was holding in. Vanessa couldn't help but think to herself what the hell did she just get herself into.

Riker woke up with a start. His heart was pounding so fast he literally thought it was going to jump right out of his chest. He was drenched in sweat and his body was shaking. He couldn't remember the nightmare he just had but he knew that it was something horrible, because he still feels like he is living it. Riker sighed as he tore off the blankets and made his way out of his room. He needed some caffeine hopefully to settle what his body is craving. As he was walking out of his room he ran into the person that he thought he would never see again.

" Maia? What are you doing here?"

Maia couldn't help but feel her heart break at the look of Riker. He looked like he was in a really bad condition. And a part of her ached to comfort him. But she quickly shut that down. Riker was no longer her problem, he is going to have to deal with whatever is going on with him, by himself because she was done. And as she was about to answer, Rocky came out of his bedroom carrying a pair of underwear.

" Here you go Maia you forgot these here…oh shit.' Rocky finished saying as he realized that Riker was in the room too. Riker just glared at his brother and his girlfriend.

" You two? You two had sex?" Riker asked pissed. Maia just rolled her eyes and Rocky was about to say something, she laid a hand on his chest. " Rocky you don't have to answer to him."

" Oh he doesn't? He is my fucking brother and he fucked my girlfriend I do have a right to be pissed." Riker sneered.

" You don't have a fucking right to be anything! We are done, Nothing happened between rocky and I until after the message I left on your phone. Didn't you get it? Of course you didn't because you have been ignoring my calls for weeks! Riker I got tired of being ignored by you. I knew you were pulling away from me, I know that you want Laura! Hell and I know you have been cheating on me for weeks, you really think I am that stupid that I wouldn't pick up the signs? So I broke off what a mess our relationship was and I started seeing Rocky, It happened by accident at first but know I happen to enjoy being with him. And no you are not going to do anything to him! He didn't do anything to you, we were over and done with. I want to be with someone that actually wants me, and rocky actually makes me feel special! So you can take this attitude and shove it up your fucking ass. We don't owe you nothing. Rocky baby I will be back later for our date okay?" Maia said as she leaned in and kissed Rocky. Rocky just nodded and Maia walked away after giving Riker one last dirty look before slamming the door. Riker just turned his head and glared at Rocky.

Rocky just sighed. " Riker, look man I don't want to hurt you. Maia was right we didn't do it to hurt you. It just happened and I can't say that I regret it. Man I am finally happy for once and I promise you bro I plan on taking care of her."

Riker rolled his eyes. " Your promises mean shit to me. You are my fucking brother! What fucking right does it give you to turn around and stab me in the back like that! What you saw Ross do that to me when he stole Laura away from me, so you figured why not do it and steal Maia too?" Riker sneered.

" Did you just hear yourself? Maia isn't your property. She was just your girlfriend, who you have been treating like shit for weeks now. Because you have been lusting after Laura. So what makes you think that what you did was alright? Maia deserves to be treated like the special lady that she is. And Laura? She wasn't your fucking property either man, Riker you have no right to be pissed about any of this. Laura fell in love with Ross and Ratliff and they are happy and Maia isn't with you because you treated her like shit bro. look I am sorry that you are hurting but you only have yourself to blame."

" You are an asshole."

Rocky rolled his eyes. He really was sorry that Riker was hurting. He really was, Riker gave him and Ross everything after their so called parents threw them out on the streets to defend for themselves. He had always looked up to his big brother and he loved him. But lately Riker has been completely different. He lusted after someone else while still having a girlfriend, and then proceeded o use said girlfriend for sex while he was pining after Laura. Not to mention how he just all of a sudden left and hasn't been home in days, ignoring everyone especially Maia. So he only has himself to blame for that mess that he is in.

" Riker listen to me, I am sorry that you found out this way, I wanted to tell you before you found out this way. But Maia said things were over with you two. I have had feelings for her for a long time. But I stayed silent because I respected your relationship with her. You are my brother and I love you. And I don't want to hurt you but you treated Maia like shit. Why can you let her be happy and why can't I be happy? You and Ross have had plenty of relationships but I have had a few. Can you please just accept my apology and be happy for me? She makes me happy man."

Riker rolled his eyes. " You have the audacity to stand here to my face and demand me to be happy for you that you are fucking my ex? I fucking can't believe that Rocky! You can't be that fucking stupid. Or I guess you can. You know I really have fucking had it with my so called brothers stabbing me in the fucking back. I took you guys in with me after our parents threw our asses out on the streets! And this is how you fucking pay me back? Well fuck you Rocky! You know you say you haven't had many relationships Rocky? Well maybe it's because you are nothing but worthless trash who deserves shit. You are such a fucking loser Rocky I can see why Mom and dad threw your ass out. Hell mom probably wishes she could abort your ass. " Riker sneered. Rocky was completely taken back by what Riker just said. This was not the brother that raised him, and took care of him and Ross. He knows that Riker would be upset about him and Maia, but did he really have to be so low?

" What? Got nothing to say? I shouldn't be surprised, after all you have always been ball less. Such a fucking pussy." Riker snickered.

" Well this pussy is fucking your girl, or I should say ex girl. So you know what fuck you Riker, You really are a piece of shit! What the fuck happened to you?" Rocky asked. Riker just shaking his head didn't say anything just stormed back into his room, the sound of the door slamming made the hallway shake a little. Rocky just sighed.

What the hell happened to his big brother?

It is now after midnight when Ratliff and Laura finally decided that they needed some rest. They followed up on the places that Ross would use to go to, but no such luck. There has been no sign of Ross anywhere. And the two of them were trying to remain calm but at this point it really was getting hard to remain positive. The two of them were on the other side of town from the penthouse so instead of walking back, Ratliff checked them into the nearest hotel where they could get some rest and then get back to finding Ross. Laura was in the room as Ratliff went to go grab some ice. They ordered some room service as this was the first time that they have eaten anything all day and they were feeling the effects from it. Ratliff opened the door to the room, and walked in. Laura was sitting on the bed just watching the TV. Ratliff could tell that she really wasn't into it. She was just trying to find something to do to keep her mind from fearing the worse about Ross.

He should know because he is doing the same thing. Ratliff placed the bucket of ice in the small refrigerator and walked over to the bed, pulling Laura into his arms. She just snuggled into him trying to hold on to his warmth. Ratliff just let her hold on to him as he was doing with her. Both of them knew that something had happened to Ross. It was something that both of them knew in their gut. But they were too afraid to say anything. Because if they said anything out loud then they feared that it would be real.

Laura sighed. She loved the feeling of Ratliff's arms around her, but she could feel something was missing and that was Ross. She had to believe that Ross was alright, she had to because the alternative was something that she didn't want to think about.

" He is going to be alright you know that right?" Ratliff finally said something to break the silence that was sitting in.

" I know he has to, and I am telling myself that but there is also a small voice in the back of my mind that is telling me that something is seriously wrong though and that is what is freaking me out." Laura replied with her voice trying to hide the fear but Ratliff could still pick up on it. He turned to his side and brought her closer to him as the front of their bodies touched. He brought a hand and cupped her face bringing her eyes up to his.

" Ross is going to be okay. He has to. I am just as scared as you about what happened, but if we give into the fear? That would be such a mistake. Ross is out there somewhere and he is going to need us to be strong for him. We will find him and we will bring him home." Ratliff said and Laura couldn't help but feel better by that. Ratliff always had a way of making him feel better. She leaned in and kissed him, letting him know that she appreciated what he just said. Ratliff quickly kissed back to let her know that he was in the same boat as her, that he was terrified of losing Ross. But they had to remain strong in order for them to find him. The kiss soon became heated and as each got lost in the kiss, they needed something to hold on to. And Laura couldn't help but think this is how it happened with Ross and Ratliff while she was in the hospital and that she couldn't help but think that she was such an idiot for treating them the way that she did. Because now she was the one who in a position of being scared that her lover would be gone and she needed every bit of comfort that she could get. It wasn't long before the two of them were completely naked and in-between the sheets. The feel of Ratliff inside of her sent something comforting and letting her know that she was safe and loved. They started to move faster as the need became unbearable. Laura just held on to Ratliff as he continued to thrust harder and faster into her, Ratliff just groaned as Laura's tight pussy continued to wrap around his hard dick. The feel of Laura made him realize how lucky he was to have two amazing lovers in his life. Soon their bodies were slick with sweat and the room smell of sex, both of their orgasms soon arrived and the moans of their names could fill the room. Ratliff soon collapsed on top of Laura as he finished shooting his cum into her. Laura just looked at him and smiled.

" Thank you baby." She muttered as she soon fell asleep. The activities they just participated in and with everything that is going on, it was a long night and she was exhausted. Ratliff soon followed as he wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her slick back against his chest and leaned his face into her neck and fell asleep as well. The two of them just hoped that Ross was out there somewhere and that he was alright.


End file.
